Pet Play
by AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Axton is pretty sure he's dying. Left to rot in a Hyperion prison. What a way for a commando to go out. He always thought his death would entail a lot more explosions. Then at the brink of death he's hauled out of confinement for a "higher purpose". Axton was never the "obedient" type, and he's not too keen on his new title of "pet". JackxAxton MATURE CONTENT: collars/torture/love?
1. Captivity Is Bliss

Heyoo! Ashes here. So…recently…though I am like very, very, VERY fucking late to the party, I have jumped on the bandwagon of Jaxton. aka Handsome Jack/Axton. Like seriously this pair, just, ummph. Jack may be a crazy, murderous, asshole but good lord he's a pretty psychopath. Since handsome Jack is so pretty, and kind of an asshole…and well Axton is damn delicious…and kind of an asshole…lets all face it these two belong together. But of course I really feel that this pair needs a sadistic, sort of gory, power struggle kind of relationship. And so this story began to form in my head. This story is not pretty, especially this first chapter. Like there were times were I cringed just writing it. But its crucial to the forming plot and therefore necessary. So this chapter is in no way sexy…like at all. Possibly one of the darkest stories I have ever undertaken. I'm having more fun with it than I really should.

This story includes torture, BDSM, Bondage, many forms of fetish materials, pet play, blood, gore, injury, lust, boy on boy sex, lots of cursing. Oh and both Handsome Jack and Axton being cocky lovable jackwagons.

So prepare yourself for all that mess.

Not your cup of tea? Move right along skippy.

If your reaction to the things listed above is "hell yes!" then come on in. Sit, enjoy, bring some popcorn.

-Ashes

Captivity is bliss

The air is stale. Unmoving and heavy, trapped within the dingy corridors. It is thick, and vile with the wretched scents of death and disease.

Axton lies on the cold, hard, floor, hands bound behind his back ensuring little to no movement. He can't stand and so he just lays there. Lays there on the ground like a broken toy discarded when it became of little use to a child. The cement is wet with leaking water from the ceiling and his own fluids. It stinks. But then again his sense of smell was rendered almost useless many days ago. He hardly notices the smell anymore.

The putrid stink of decay seeps through the bars to his right. The occupant died several days back. Beat his head in on the bars, over and over again like some animal gone mad. He had watched as the poor bastard bled out right there on the cell floor, watched as the life slipped away from his bruised and broken body. Now he lies there, bloated and rotting, after death fluids pooling around his form. It is not a sight for the lighthearted. Flies buzz around his swollen belly, already laying their larva in the overly soft flesh. Axton feels the urge to vomit, but only succeeds in dry heaving quietly. There is nothing to vomit up. There's not even stomach acid left. He spits onto the floor weakly. A coughing fit ensues and it sends waves of pain through him. Sharp stabbing pains shoot through his torso with every jolt of his body.

He's certain he's got a couple of broken ribs. Add that in with the laundry list of other injuries. He groans pitifully.

Maybe bashing your head in on the metal bars wasn't such a bad way to go.

Too bad he can't even make it over to the bars to do the deed.

_How fucking pitiful. _He curses to himself.

He's far too weak to even support his own weight, much less snuff himself out by way of head beating. He can only imagine what a horrid sight he is.

Smeared with blood, dirt, excrement, and sweat. Curled up like a dying animal, alone in the dark. He hardly pays mind to the stabbing hunger pains anymore. He's just accepted the constant feeling of his stomach gnawing away at itself.

He wonders how much longer his body can go like this. It's been weeks, but it feels like so much longer than that. His stubborn nature does not want to accept the looming thought hanging overhead. The hovering knowledge...that he is going to die here.

He want's to believe that somehow, someway, he's going to make it out of this. He will be ok, slip out a the very last second just like always. He lived for last minute escapes. This time should be no different. He will think of something soon. Somehow he will regain strength and figure out how to escape.

His stomach twists just thinking about it.

He knows that there is no false hope. There is no escape. There is no seeing the sun. As hot and rugged as the Pandora landscape is, god what he wouldn't do to see it, just one more damn time.

This wasn't the way he was supposed to go out. His death was always meant to be a heroic one. He was always meant to die in a spray of bullets and grenades. Not here. Alone, filthy and naked in a hell hole that nobody even knew existed.

But he had chosen this. He had held off the Hyperion army and had been captured so his fellow vault hunters could escape.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

The memory was so damn clear. The wind was howling, blowing dust and fire like a mad tornado. He felt the blunt force of the loader slamming him to the ground. He tasted sand and blood in his mouth. The robotic demon slammed its foot down on Axton's dropped weapon, crushing the Jakobs revolver to pieces. He looked up through the blinding sand. He could see them running.

Maya was screaming words that he could not decipher, trying hard to run to him. To help. Zero grabbed her before she got far and drug her away kicking and screaming. He knew Axton's intentions. Salvador had a grim look on his face that the commando had never before experienced. Emotion was strange on the gunzerker. But they knew...they knew that this was the only means of escape. They would not let Axton's sacrifice go to waste. Their forms disappeared into the ash and dust.

They were alive because of him. He supposed...in a way, this death would be heroic. That action, there, at the Hyperion base was heroic. But there was nothing heroic here. There was nothing glorious about starvation. There was nothing glorious about laying in your own urine. There was nothing glorious about dying. Slowly, painfully. There was nothing glorious about crying...

He felt the shudders rack up through his body. He broke into quiet, pathetic sobs that were tearless and ugly. He was not even able to have such a small favor as tears. His body just didn't have the fluids for them. And so he laid there, crying non existent tears. Accepting that he would die here. It would come for him any day now. Death had been lurking here since the day he was thrown into the cell. Keeping just barely out of sight in the shadows. Every once and a while one could catch a glimpse of it. A flash of a reflective eye. A quick shadow across the hallway. A small snicker that echoed and died into the silence once more. He had just chosen to ignore it.

But now, here it was standing in the corner of his cell. Black, tall and distorted, flexing its wings every so often. Not even offering the mercy to help speed the process along. It was simply an observer. Watching and waiting as Axton's body caved in on itself.

Death is a fucking asshole.

At this point he just wanted to get it over with. He was tired of being hungry, tired of being in constant searing pain, just...tired of being...tired.

He was so damn tired.

Exhausted. Mentally and physically. He wanted sleep so badly. He had never wanted anything more. Sleep was such a thing that before this he had taken it for granted. Whining every so often about the conditions he had to sleep in on this god forsaken planet. Laying against rocks, hiding out in small shifty shacks. God what he wouldn't do to be sleeping in one of those rusty little huts right now. He'd take that any day over this. At least there he would have a warm fire and his comrades company. Small conversation underneath a sky bathed in stars. He could almost hear the wails of wandering skags, the wind whispering over the hills. But here...there was mostly silence. The only sounds were that of dripping water, the occasionally skittering of tiny rodent feet, and the moans of dying souls. Axton made no sound.

He refused to.

He would not moan and fuss as death took him.

He'd take it like a fucking man. Nothing more nothing less.

He closed his eyes, for longer than a standard blink.

He just couldn't come to terms with it. Dying and such. He wished he could, but he just couldn't bring himself to be humble with it. He wasn't ready. It was too early. He had so much more to do. There was one thing about dying...it sure made you think about all the things you should have done in life. Could have done, should have done. All the wrong you did do, and all the right that turned into wrong or vice versa.

Then suddenly there was the loud clang of heavy doors being flung open at the end of the hallway. The force shook the bars of his cell and the sudden loud noise made him wince in pain.

A strong bar of light illuminated down the hallway, casting two long shadows along with it.

He had company.

He wondered if they were finally coming to drag that damned stinking carcass next door away. It was about fucking time they did something about that.

Heavy booted footsteps echo off the walls and invade the once quiet space.

Axton can hear them murmuring words to each other, seeming to stop for a moment at every cell.

The fuck are they doing?

He cranes his neck as much as possible trying to see down the hallway but his view is interrupted by cells.

It seems like an eternity before they approach his cell.

They pass by the cell with the dead man in it first.

"Jesus christ how long has this fucker been dead? Good god get Browns down here to clean this shit up. Lazy fucking bastard." The tallest man exclaims holding his nose against the overbearing stench. The shorter Hyperion goon is already peering into the cell directly across from the dead man's.

"Well what about this guy? He's...mostly there..." He says slowly.

The taller man looks in and smacks the shorter man in the back of the head.

"He's missing his legs you dumb fuck! We can't bring that one." He barks his voice booming through Axton's ears.

They go from cage to cage, peering in and accessing the occupant with standards unknown to Axton. With intentions that are just as cloudy. Like potential adopters searching through the pound. Looking for just the perfect kind of mutt.

The shorter Hyperion scum then comes to stand in front of Axton's own cell. His shadow casts across Axton's seemingly lifeless body.

"Hey-Hey Tim!" He calls over his shoulder.

The one called "Tim" lumbers over to his side and peers over the shorter man.

"Isn't this that Vault Hunter we brought in a couple of weeks ago?" He asks questionably.

Tim grunts.

"I think so. Not sure." He muses.

"You reckon he's still alive?" Tim adds chewing his fingernail.

"Dunno. Don't fuckin look like it. Go give him a kick." Tim says gruffly.

The shorter man grabs a hefty set of keys off his belt and fumbles to find the correct one. He stuffs it into the lock and opens up the cell door with a high pitch squeal of metal hinges that are about to give way.

Axton just lays there, because in all seriousness he can do nothing else. He has not the strength to stand. There will be no second winds or burst or heroic energy here. There is but a broken man to look at here.

The short man then proceeds into the cell and walks a circle around Axton's crumpled form.

He leans down and puts his ear next to Axton's mouth.

There is breathing, just barely detectable, but it's there.

"Hey, I think he's still fucking alive!" He says grabbing Axton's chin in his grubby fingers and forcing it from side to side trying to get a good look at the man.

He shoves his finger into his mouth and pulls his lip away, assessing the quality of his gums, checking for disease or rot.

And then, there it is. That last little spark of energy. That little glisten of adrenaline.

Axton bites down on the mans finger hard. Not enough to completely bite it off, but enough to draw some damn good blood.

He rears back bellowing like a sick buffalo.

The taller man rushes in.

"The fucker bit me! Oh god he bit me! I'm gunna die! I'm gunna fucking get rabies and die!" The short man howls.

The taller man smacks him in the back of the head again.

"Calm the fuck down you idiot!" Tim barks.

He whimpers and wraps his bleeding finger in his shirt.

The one called Tim then walks, more cautiously than the shorter man, over to Axton.

"Well well aren't you just a feisty little shit. Still got some spunk left in you eh? Oh he's gunna love you." Tim sneers as he leans down to Axton.

"This one will do. Let's get him up and get him to the medical floor. He's gunna need a lot of work before we take him to the big man." Tim says standing.

The shorter man digs a length of heavy chain from his side pouch and very cautiously loops it around Axton's ankles.

He pulls it tight and he and the tall man take hold of it.

Axton may be severely malnourished, but even in this state he's no lightweight to deal with.

Axton feels the chain pull tight around his ankles and then the movement of his body as he is dragged across the floor. The cement is littered with fragments of bone, glass and rocks. They bite into his naked flesh, cutting him, scraping him. He can't even manage a sound of displeasure as his body is dragged like butchered meat down the dungeon hall. His voice has simply dissipated to nothing. Other occupants of the cells are staring at him being dragged away. Like a sick cow being dragged from the slaughter yard. Some howl obscenities at him, most just cower back in the shadows eyes wide and wild, fearing that they might be next. He just accepts it. Maybe where ever they are taking him will be a quick death. Anything is better than wasting away in that cell.

They come to the heavy doors that separate the cells from the outside world. The two men shove them open and light bathes over the three of them. Axton winces at the light, his eyes not used to such brightness. It hurts.

He cracks one eye open, but just barely.

The flooring is tiled now. Massive fluorescent lights flicker overhead.

A small trail of blood is left behind as they drag him. He honestly doesn't even care.

They drag him to a large elevator and push the button. Axton can hear mechanics working and finally the small "ding" as the elevator doors open.

They haul him inside, where two other Hyperion workers stand.

"Fuck that guy looks like shit. He come up from death row?" One asks the tall man.

"Yeah. Bosses orders. Were taking him to the medical ward." The man says shoving Axton slightly with his foot.

"He's bleeding all over the damn place." The other man comments disgusted.

"We'll call someone up to clean it up." The tall man says in his gruff dead pan voice.

The doors come open, and they are on the move again.

There are more voices, more discussions. Axton feels himself fading in and out of consciousness, barely holding onto it. He's lost a lot of blood.

Suddenly someone takes hold of his arms and his legs. He feels his body being lifted off the ground. God it hurts.

Every injury throughout his body screams a the sudden movement. He grits his teeth and screws his eyes shut. They drop him on a cold table. The freezing metal is a shock to his tender body. Large restraints snap up from the table locking around his wrists, his ankles, his waist and his neck. He feels like he's being strangled. The neck restraint is so damn tight. He chokes and coughs. His ribs are on fire, stretched and shifting with the new forced position. A blinding light is pulled down close to his face, his pupils shrinking to mere dots. Then suddenly he feels a vicious stab into his abdomen.

He can't see it, but he can feel it. It's a needle, sinking ruthlessly into his muscle.

For the first time he finds his missing voice. The pain brings it forth from his body.

The scream comes out horse and raspy, so much so that he doesn't even recognize it. That disgusting sound could not possibly have come from him...could it?

His hands pump, fisting invisible objects, opening and closing frantically. His eyes roll back into his skull. More panicked screaming comes. Then retching. Saliva runs down his chin and dribbles down his neck.

"Fuck! Don't let him choke on his tongue!" a seemingly distant voice yells.

Fingers enter his mouth and grab his lolling tongue.

Like a light bulb on its last leg, finally he flickers out.

Unable to last any longer he slips into an unconscious state.

Tired and worn he is finally granted a sleep, however violent it was, it was still sleep.

At that point any kind was welcome.

And so however rough and unkind the sleep was.

He slept.

Body broken, bruised and withering, he slept.


	2. The Perfect Male Specimen

The Perfect Male Specimen

His body feels hot, unbearably hot. Hotter than the murderous sun beating down on his back out in the dust. He groans irritably and slowly his eyes strain to open. They adjust to the new, blinding light his pupils growing to soak it all in. It takes a moment for his slow brain to process where he is. He's no longer on the cement flooring of his cell. The constant smell of decay is no longer invading his senses. This place stinks in other ways. It smells like bleach and rubber.

He blinks slowly, eyes still overwhelmed by the bright lighting. The florescent light above him hums and flickers slightly.

He frowns as he looks up at it. That constant buzz is almost more annoying than the constant silence from the cells.

He lays there for a second accessing everything around him. This place is new, and though not dark and smelling of death, it still drips with a sense of danger.

He swallows hard. His throat still feels dry and raspy, and his stomach is highly unsettled...but the ache in his body is considerably lessened. He tries to sit up only to realize he is bound to the hard table by massive cuffs.

"Fuck" He curses.

His voice comes out crackled and as rough as sandpaper.

He coughs and clears his throat.

He looks up at the ceiling again.

It's white.

As are the walls, they are white too.

And the floor...white.

Everything is fucking white.

What did they send him to a mental ward?

The small, but steady, beep of a monitor then kisses his ears.

He looks to his right to see a machine monitoring his vital signs. That constant little beat has more meaning to him than one could ever know.

That little deep, a small little tone, insignificant to everyone else, but to him its a godsend.

That little beep means one thing, and one thing only.

That he's alive.

He's living.

He's breathing.

And he actually feels alive this time. He no longer feels the looming sense of his body slowly slipping away.

He feels...somewhat...normal?

Or as normal as possible after spending weeks bound and starving.

Axton flexed his hand just to test that it was even working, and just as it should it moved at his command. He then proceeded to test this out with the rest of his limbs. All in working order, all fingers, toes, legs and arms.

It was not possible to test them very far seeing as the cold metal restraints were doing an excellent job of holding him down, but the small vaction brought a grin to his lips. It was a small one, only there for a hint of a moment and then it was gone. Like a ghost, vanishing as quickly as it had shown itself.

These new accommodations roused all sorts of new questions and worries.

Why was he here?

What was here?

Obviously it was some type of hospital or medical setup.

But why would they throw him on death row for weeks and then drag him back from the brim of death? Maybe it was some sort of prolonged torture. That seemed like a very Hyperion thing to do. Let a poor soul slip to the door of death, then bring them back only to ensue a longer, crueler form of torturous means.

Axton perks up at the sound of footsteps approaching.

If only he could fucking lift his head. He grunts angrily.

Suddenly a shadow looms over him, two others following.

They are wearing heavy robotic looking masks of some sort, and long white coats.

One of them leans over Axton's body. The mask he wears is splattered with blood, as is the white coat. Not a promising sign.

Axton frowns, his brows knitting together in a displeased fashion.

The man reaches down with a gloved hand and pries open one of Axton's eyes, shining a small handheld light into it, then does the same to the other. Axton blinks profusely and winces away.

The man then forces Axton's mouth open with a small metal device, obviously careful to avoiding putting his fingers inside.

_I guess someone told him I bit the fuck out of his buddy..._Axton thinks to himself.

The man nods and makes a small "hrrumph" noise.

"He's stable and showing signs of improving. Another day and he'll be good to go." He says to the other two.

"Should we put him under again?" One of the shadowing men asks.

"Yeah knock him out. He's still got some healing to do." The man still hovering over Axton murmurs.

Before he knows it, theres another stab of a needle. This time much more gentle, and his body slips into sleep without much of a fight.

Possibly this time his body actually recognizes that it is just sleep, and it isn't death. Maybe he was so far gone the time before that he feared if he slipped away he would die. And that would be it.

It's a shifty sleep. Not a heavy one, but rest all the same. He dreams mostly. A lot of dreams about his team. Wondering how they were getting along without him. He was usually the leader of things...without him how were they fairing? How would they know when to go into battle. How would they strategize? He figured Maya would take over that much. She was always quick on her toes, and smart as a whip. She would make a grand leader indeed. He dreamt of the outside world. Drinking from the highlands streams. He dreamt of the landscape. He did not dream of battles. He did not dream of bloodshed. As if his mind was done with that for the time being. Done with blood, and pain, and suffering. He just wanted to be at peace. Though Pandora was a hellish land it had its peace to go along with it. The view at sundown. The moons and stars at night. The hills, the mountain rivers. The ocean. He dreamt of those parts. Not all the hellfire that went with it.

When he wakes he doesn't exactly feel very rested. He just feels...sad. And scared. He doesn't want to admit it but he is terrified.

Shaking off the sleep he blinks a couple of times...and realizes he's no longer lying on the cold metal table. He's sitting. Axton looks down quickly only to see his hands are bound in some kind of heavy Hyperion cuffs, and there is a large shackle around his ankle.

And his neck...why does his neck feel so heavy? He tries to turn his head, but it's hard, theres something constricting his throat. A collar of some type.

A fucking collar. Like a damned animal.

Axton lurches upward, attempting to stand. He pushes his back against the wall behind him and shakily manages to get his feet beneath him. For the first time in weeks he bears his own weight, feels his legs hold him. He feels strong, and alert. His legs are a little wobbly and he's sure he looks somewhat like a newborn antelope struggling for its first steps, but he's standing all the same. Without the use of his arms it's a little hard to balance on his own, but with the wall to offer support he manages.

It's a small victory, but he'll take what he can get at this point.

Then the sudden feeling that he is not alone overcomes him. Axton whips his head around only to see, he is not the only occupant in the large room. There's about ten other men, all eyeing him warily. All are chained and collared as he is. All looking equally frightened and confused.

Each one is spaced about ten feet apart, chained to a small round pedestal against the wall. Axton looks to the man next to him. He's a little older, with dirty blonde hair. His eyes are glazed over and he just sits in a hunched position staring off into space. He's in his own little world. Axton wonders if they dragged him up from down in the dungeons also. He looks to be in pretty bad mental state.

Axton looks down at himself. He's the essence of perfection. Not a scratch on him. His ribs are still a tad sore, but the bruising is all underneath the skin. Theres no outwardly visible injuries. He takes in a deep breath, holding it in his lungs, stretching them to full capacity. The sting does not shoot through him as he does so. He sighs heavily. It feels so good to breath again without staggering pain. For a moment he simply sets aside everything else and relishes in how good it feels to simply, breathe. To be healthy again. To feel whole again, and not like an empty shell that used to be a man. His muscles feel heavy and new, his body feels fresh, like he was just born back into life. He'd give anything to run his fingers through his hair, touch his face, be able to feel things again. But alas his hands are still rendered useless. He sighs heavily and scuffs his bare feet against the flooring. It's white, and clean. Just like everything else in this damned place.

It's only now that he really soaks in the realization that he's practically naked except for a pair of, whadda you know, _white_ boxers. Axton frowns deeply and looks around again. All the other men are clad in white boxers as well.

What the heck kind of thing are the running here...

Axton snaps his head to the right at the sound of doors opening. Down in his gut something riles up and makes him sick. Fear, raw and undeniable. Some of the men cower against the walls, or sit as if trying to sink into the floor.

Axton doesn't.

He might be afraid but his bull-headedness keeps him from shying away from whatever might be coming through that door. He's been through enough horrors already, whats one more. Just one more fucking hurdle.

Footsteps echo through the room, slow, steady... and then finally...there is laughter. Deep, hollow, spine chilling laughter. Axton shudders at the sound.

That was the first glimpse he ever had of him.

The first time his eyes ever swept over him.

Soaked him in.

But from that very moment, he knew this was no ordinary man.

There was a monster there, standing disguised in man's clothing.

He stood nonchalantly, arms folded across his thin chest. Dark brown hair whisked up and to the side, like a wave of chocolate locks. One peppered gray streak hidden amongst the rest. Maybe from stress, maybe from age, it was hard to tell. The second he enters the room a heavy feeling of fear and anticipation hits like a punch to the gut. The way he stands, the way he meanders slowly toward the first man, swaying like a ship at see. Axton remembered the first time he saw a rattlesnake curled up in his path. This man didn't look like any rattlesnake, but Axton knew he was. Inside he was all scales and venom. He knew from the instant he saw him, the very second his eyes took all of him in, he knew who he was.

Handsome Jack.

"Well well! Look at this hearty bunch of fine male specimens huh! I mean whew look at the size of you, like a damned tank!" Jack chuckled his voice dipping with charismatic enthuse.

His hand snapped outward, like a serpentine strike, and grabbed the man by the jaw. He crushed his fingers against his lips, slowly tipping his chin to the left. The man was nearly white with fear.

Axton could only think of how hilariously perfect it would be if the poor bastard just lost his stomach down the front of Jack's shirt.

Jack's face twisted up in an expression of disgust and disappointment.

His perfect nose crinkling up in over exaggeration.

"Oh the kids shaking like a fucking chihuahua. He won't do." Jack said dismissing the shivering man.

The two Hyperion goons clinging to Jack's heels nodded and one took the liberty to push an electrified prod into the mans soft abdomen. He screamed pitifully and crumbled to the floor like a paper cup.

Jack sneered over his shoulder, soaking up the mans screams.

He slowly strode down the hallway. Stopping only for a moment or two to pick apart the man before him, giving up a reason why he would not suffice for unknown reasons, then heading onto the next one.

Jack's expression was growing more and more unamused. What was at first fun, was clearly quickly becoming a disappointment to him.

"No, No, No, No, No...a big HELL NO, anddddd no. What the fuck I told you to bring me the best and this, _this_ is what you come up with!?" Jack said angrily motioning to the men in the room and then to the Hyperion workers. They both stood there, mouths opening and closing like dying fish, trying to come up with some type of words.

"Oh for fucks sake you two are complete idiots." He scoffed.

Jack breathed in and recollected his composure. He swept a long fingered hand through his hair, snapping it back into order before continuing down the row.

He stopped in front of the dirty blonde man next to Axton, frowned then motioned an accusative finger in the mans direction.

"You see? You _see?_ Like what the fuck am I supposed to do with that one! I don't even think there's any lights on upstairs!" Jack barked turning toward the two men, who were lagging farther and farther behind him crouching like dogs that had been kicked one too many times.

Jack stalled there for a second standing a few feet from the man. But as if he just couldn't resist he then took a step toward him.

"Well? Are there any lights on up there huh you little shit?" He cooed leaning forward and knocking on the man's forehead.

Like a bomb set off, the man then exploded. He lurched forward jaws gaping like an enraged lion. Axton had never heard a man make such a noise. Like a gurgling yell and a beastly roar morphed into one.

Jack casually stepped backward just out of reach from he flailing man. The man pulled at his ankle chain, extending it as far as it would have it, flinging his bound hands, barking, screeching, spitting.

Jack's emotionless face then curled into a disgusting look of amusement.

"That's it cupcake, you let it all out. You just let it all out." He teased in a baby like voice.

Jack casually pulled a Hyperion handgun off his belt, quickly butted it up against the man's forehead and without even a moments hesitation...pulled the trigger.

The man's neck bucked backward, snapping like a rubber band. The back of his skull blew open and littered the back wall in blood and brains.

He then fell in a scrambled heap to the white flooring. The unnatural limp pose of post death. His eyes were big as plates and empty as air.

Axton felt a cold chill travel up his spine like a massive, slow, spider. Creeping up his being with big, ugly legs.

Jack gently blows on the guns barrel, dissipating the small whisper of smoke that was there, then returns the gun to his hip.

"There. Now all the lights are out." Jack chuckles to himself overly amused at his coy little commentary.

And then, he comes to Axton.

The moment seems to suck the breath right out of the air. Jack captures Axton's gaze and Axton holds it. He will not look away, will not shy away frightened like the others. Instead he just stares back, eyes intense and unwavering. Jack's mismatched green and blue marble eyes bore into Axton. Theres an electricity there, formed between the two males. Strong and fierce and unexpected.

And finally after the long, wordless standoff a sleek grin breaks across Jack's lips.

"Oh ho ho ho...well what do we have here...is that you...vault hunter?" Jack says leaning forward, hissing the last two words.

Axton bites his lip and stays silent. It takes every last nerve existing within his body to keep him from head butting the Hyperion CEO.

Jack claps his hands together and cackles loudly. It's overly annoying that even his laugh is not all displeasing to the ears.

Axton frowns.

Jack is nearly in hysterics now and it's causing Axton to see red.

Jack waves his hand trying to catch his breath to form words.

"Oh my god this, _this_ certainly is rich! The Commando! All bound and tied and well...how do I put this? Oh yeah...pathetic." Jack sneers.

His eyes sweep over Axton from top to bottom. His eyes move painfully slow over the commando's body, observing every last little inch. And there is a flash of something.

A hint of something sinister in Jack's face. Maybe it's the sly little grin hanging off his lips or the darkness forming in his eyes, but it's making Axton feel more and more like meat and less like a man.

Jack then turns on his heel his arms wide in a jovial motion toward the two workers.

"You guyyys this, this is just the best surprise ever! When did ya'll manage to get a hold of him? It's just so thoughtful of ya'll to surprise me with this little gift! Gah it just brings a tear to my eye!" He exclaims laughing.

The two Hyperion workers look at each other confused.

Finally one manages to speak.

"Uh, y-yeah sure boss." One says finally.

They shrug to each other and just stand there dumbly.

Jack then turns back to Axton, pressing his fingertips together deviously.

"I have to say, this could not have turned out any better...commando. You and I-" Jack pauses dramatically, raising his perfect eyebrows. "Are going to have lots of fun."


	3. Breaking a Wild Thing

Breaking A Wild Thing

Axton was not sure what in hells name possessed him to take action then. The man next to him had just gotten his brains painted all over the back wall, Axton should have been feeling pretty lucky to be alive right about then. But his rebellious nature just took hold of him. He should have taken a moment to really process the chain of events that happened next before he went through with them, but alas he did not. Axton was more of a doer, and much less a thinker. He was impulsive. But of all times to be so.

He just could not hold himself back. Maybe it was that stupid grin clinging to Jack's face that set him off. Maybe it was that hollow, cocky, disgusting chuckle. The way Jack was laughing at him. Mocking him. Taunting his pain, taunting his agony. After everything this man had already but Axton through, this was just the cherry on top. The threat of more horrors to come...no...not the threat...the _promise_ or more horrors to be inflicted. Maybe it was a little of all that combined.

Axton hocked back and spit.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment. Not a breath was taken, not a sound dropped.

Jack's disgustingly pleased expression very quickly melted. He slowly wiped the spit off his cheek with the back of his hand. His mouth downturned in an unamused, pointed frown.

He made a little "hmmph" sound and wiped his hand on his pants daintily. All movements were very slow, painfully slow.

Jack's eyes snapped up to meet Axton's.

"So..." Jack paused slowly "That's how it's going to be, huh commando?" He finished, heavy frown of displeasure staining his otherwise perfect face.

Axton was stuck between instantly regretting his course of action, and being quite proud of his ballsy move.

Jack rocked back on his heels and turned away from Axton slowly offering a dark look over his shoulder.

"Well...seems you are just set on doing this the _hard_ way." Jack chuckled.

"Like...say...a wild horse. You can't do shit with a wild animal like that. You can't ride it. Can't train it. It won't obey you...until...you break it." Jack hissed casually.

That smile was creeping back to his lips.

"Looks like I am going to have to break you, huh mustang?" Jack whispered deviously.

Axton just stood his ground.

A stare off between two beasts from two different worlds.

A full smile broke Jack's emotionless stare. His ridiculously white, perfect teeth on full display for Axton's viewing.

Jack snapped his fingers and then turned away from Axton, now addressing his Hyperion goons.

"This one will do. Take him down to the lab. Suit him up, get him ready. I'll be coming down personally to oversee the procedure." Jack said sneering.

And with that he brushed past the two Hyperion workers and was gone.

The room felt eerily empty of heaviness with the dissipation of his presence. Axton breathed out long and heavy. His eyes still focused on the door.

What were the consequences of his stupid, bullheaded actions. He cursed himself.

The Hyperion workers hurried over and grabbed Axton by the shoulders. They clipped a heavy wire lead to his neck collar and tugged.

Axton braced himself as they pulled him forward.

"C'mon fucker, let's go." The gruffer, heavier man mused.

The scrawnier one chuckled lightly.

"You gotta give the cuss some credit. Takes some balls to spit on Handsome Jack." He said laughing.

The two of them chuckled as they dragged a very displeased Axton behind them.

They exited the doors, then shut and locked them with several automatic heavy mechanisms. The gruff man then pulled a large lever downward and typed a code into the small keypad below it. A light above the door began to flash and a loud earsplitting siren began to wail. Axton winced at the intensity of the sound, his ears still ever so sensitive to noise. Axton could hear hissing behind the doors...and then...screaming.

It was a gas chamber.

Axton felt his stomach drop.

Their screams echoed off the walls and seeped through the walls. Desperate and crazed with absolute terror.

He could only picture them, still tethered to their posts unable to get away. They never even had a fighting chance. Like shooting fish in a barrel...it was not fair. Forcing them to choke down the poisonous gas as it filled the room. Their screams slowly became gargles, thick and wet...most likely choking on their own vomit or blood.

Axton turned away.

All he could think was god he hoped they would take him away from here before they opened those doors back up. He did not want to see the carnage inside. He couldn't handle it.

The man pushed the lever back into the off position and grunted lowly.

He gave a tug to Axton's lead and he slowly followed.

Sick to his stomach he just followed.

Accepting that there was no escaping what was to follow he simply allowed them to lead him without a fight. He felt like his head was in a daze. Mind wandering back to the gas chamber. How would it have felt to be gassed to death. Were some still alive? Left there to die slowly on the floor. To be sick on themselves. To drown in their own bodily fluids. Axton felt hollow.

The overwhelming feeling of dread overtook him.

His feet felt like concrete as he shuffled along behind them. Being led into the unknown he went blindly, and willingly.

Maybe it would have been better to be gassed. Possibly those back there in the chamber were the lucky ones. Released by death they no longer suffered. Maybe death was the only way out of this god forsaken place. If only Jack's followers, his subjects, knew what went on behind these closed doors. This god of theirs was no god. He was satan himself, sitting on a throne of bodies. Stepping over the dead to get to his riches, to get to his plunders. He was a madman.

The hallways were mazes of white, overly lit by bright bulbs, casting shadows along the walls as they walked. Leading Axton like beast to the firing squad. His bare feet were unaccustomed to the coldness of the tile. It was a shock to his skin with every step. Their footsteps echoed in his ears. Other workers passed them by, going about their work day. They looked at Axton as if he were some kind of disease. A wild beast taken from the hostile outside world. They avoided eye contact with him, as if fearing he may lunge at them, teeth barred ready to maul. To them he was a beast. Unpredictable, untamed like the wildlife of Pandora. The walk felt like an eternity. The longest mile he would ever walk, possibly his last. Were they leading him to his death? Jack had said... "procedure"...Axton could only imagine what he had meant by those haunting words. They were going to use him as a test subject. Experiment on him until he was merely a twisted form of the man he once was. Axton felt the dread wash over him, and he just let it come. He had been so strong for so long, he just didn't have it in him to fight anymore. He didn't have the strength left. He had his physical strength back, he was a whole man again...on the outside. Inside he still felt like he was lying on that cell floor withering away. He felt like a ghost. Going through the motions.

Thats all it was.

Breathe.

Right foot, now left.

Follow.

Breathe.

Repeat.

They came to large double doors. A large silver sign hung on the door. It read "Eridium Testing Ward: CAUTION".

Axton felt numb.

He wanted to die.

Just fucking kill him now.

He didn't want to become a sickly test subject. Ridden with the scars of experiments and test trials. He would not fucking have it.

The dying spark of fight flared up in him.

He would not become something used to give Jack more power. Whatever they were testing for, he wanted none of it. He would not participate.

All these thoughts came crashing down upon him. He was a vault hunter. He was strong. He was alive. And so long as his heart was still beating like a drum in his chest...he would fight.

Axton stopped dead, bracing his heels against the floor.

The Hyperion worker gave a half hearted tug. He'd had no trouble with Axton the whole way here, he figured nothing of it.

This was it, Axton thought, all or nothing.

Axton burst to life, pushing off his toes in a great burst of energy.

He let loose a bellowing roar and leapt up onto the shoulders of the gruff man, looping the mans head through his cuffed arms, using the cuffs to choke him. He man gasped and flailed his hands, dropping the Axton's wire lead. Axton pulled on the mans neck as hard as he possibly could, his biceps straining and bulging with all of the movement. His muscles were not used to this. After melting to nearly nothing on that cement floor for weeks, this burst of energy left his body wondering what to do. But he pushed it. He forced it to obey. With the last fragments of energy that he had to spare he would use it well.

He gruff man coughed and gagged, his face turning purple.

The scrawny man tried to cut in and help. He lunged for Axton with a taser ready.

Axton ducked down and swung his foot, catching the man in the stomach. He rolled to the floor gasping for air that did not exist.

The big brute of a man was slowly slipping away, and Axton refused to let loose of his grip. This man pulled that gas chamber lever like it was nothing. Killed all those men without a second thought. He deserved to die. Axton pulled the cuffs tighter. They cut into the mans neck, slowly slicing him open. The warmth of newly spilt blood began to run over Axton's palms. He gritted his teeth.

Here, now, choking this man to death, sawing his neck open slowly Axton was the beast all the Hyperion workers believed him to be. He was wild, and he was unashamed. If they wanted to think he was a crazed bandit, he would give them a real reason to believe that.

"You deserve this you fat fuck!" Axton growled to him, the cuffs gnawing deeper spilling more blood.

The man's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

In the wild of the moment Axton had nearly forgotten the scrawny man on the floor. He had managed to crawl across the hallway and press the alarm.

Sirens screamed through the hallways and Axton knew it was all about to be over.

The man stumbled forward and crumpled to his knees. Axton let loose of him and stood over his great form now laying gurgling in a pool of his own blood.

This was the way he was meant to be.

To go out with a damn brawl.

Axton could hear the mechanical sound of loaders approaching. Their hydraulic workings hissing as they came for him.

He turned on his heel and ran, springing over the dead man and running for it. In any direction but that testing lab. He would get as far from that as possible.

His legs muscles pumped, willing his body to move faster. Pushing him beyond what he was really capable of in his weakened state.

But he had to push, he had to.

This may be his last chance to prove he was no thing to simply bat an eye at. Even if he did not escape, he did not care, this was his last stand. And even if they killed him for this, they would most likely have killed him regardless. This was all that was left to do.

His feet slapped against the flooring and he skidded around the corner, only to be cut off by a loader unfolding itself as it generated from vats on the floor.

"Halt, rouge prisoner!" It announced in its electronic voice.

Axton turned to run back the other direction but only came to face more loaders and workers coming his way.

Axton had no choice but to take on the loader.

He forced himself forward and the loader let loose of a round of bullets, their spray penetrating the walls and floor around him. Axton rolled away and was back on his feet in seconds. He slid underneath the loaders legs and reach up to the workings in its left ankle. He ripped the wiring out with his awkward bound hands and the loader crumbled to the floor discarding bullets wildly, hitting another approaching loader and taking it down in the chaos.

But in seconds another loader came forward to make up for it's downed comrade. It unloaded it's round and Axton ducked behind the struggling loader on the floor. Axton stood to run, but as soon as he was on his feet, a stray bullet caught him in the shoulder. He bellowed in pain and fell to the floor, the searing burning consumed his already over worked body. He cursed loudly and tried to get to his feet, but workers were already there to swarm him. He reared back and kicked the first one in the groin sending him sliding to the floor.

Axton was bleeding heavily and all the movement was only making it worse.

Blood ran down his bare chest, staining the hem of his white boxers.

It was so red...and so alive. Alive right before the end, alive with such force.

Another worker came in and tried to grab Axton by the neck. Axton whipped around and sunk his teeth into his wrist, biting as hard as he possibly could.

The blood tasted like metal.

The worker tugged away screaming, ripping the flesh. Blood lulled down Axton's lip and he spit it onto the floor rabid with the fight. But there were more workers than there was Axton. They eventually pinned him to the floor, they cuffed his ankles together and forced a metal bar between his teeth, tightening it behind his skull taking away his last minute defense of biting. He fought the whole way down. Struggling and screaming, trying to get loose. But there was no getting loose now. He was restrained in every way possible. It was over.

But Axton could not have cared less. He had fought. He let them know...he would be a wild thing until the very end.

Pandora had made him that way, and that way he would stay.

The workers grabbed Axton by the ankles and dragged him past the fallen loaders still buzzing and sparking, parts still twitching.

Axton yelled through the bar in his mouth. Cursing the workers. Cursing Hyperion. Waging war on Jack. Damning him to hell. He just let it all go.

They burst through the double doors and dragged Axton into large laboratory. Rooms were sectioned off with glass like aquarium tanks. Axton could see into them, there were people strapped down to tables, hooked up to large machines, and it stunk of chemicals. Workers in lab coats looked up as they passed, dragging the kicking screaming man through the hall. They dragged Axton to an empty room, there were blood stains still clinging to the floor. Dull brown spots where they had tried to clean it but failed. The workers grabbed Axton by his shoulders and his feet and flung him up onto the operation table. His back hit hard and he cried out in pain, the bit in his mouth causing drool to slide down his chin. He was positive he looked as crazed as the man Jack had shot in the gas chamber. And he didn't much care.

Let them think what they would of him. He'd give them hell if it were the last thing he ever did. Shame on them for thinking this might be easy. The five workers held down his arms as the undid his cuffs and strapped him onto the table. Axton flailed and pushed against them but five against one was not good odds and he was on the losing team.

They secured his wrists, ankles and his neck and then stepped away from the wild male. They left the bit in his mouth for precaution.

About that time a tall gray haired scientist entered the room briskly.

"What in hells name happened to this one?" He snarled to the workers.

"He got loose. A loader shot him to take him down." One worker mused.

The scientist rolled his eyes.

"You do realize this is the one Jack chose to oversee the procedure on right? He is going to be spitting mad when he finds out you idiots fucked him up." The scientist growled shaking his head.

He whisked past the workers to the shelves next to Axton. He grabbed a pair of pliers from a drawer and walked back over to Axton's struggling form.

He pushed Axton's shoulder down and shoved the pliers into the wound.

Axton lurched forward, screaming in agony.

The man twisted the pliers until he got a hold of the bullet and ripped it from his shoulder. He dropped the bullet in a metal tray next to the table with a small clink and returned to rummaged through the drawers. He returned with a syringe and a wad of gauze. He jabbed the needle into the fresh wound and injected the vile. Axton felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes. The pain was ridiculous. His body seared as if it were on fire. He almost wished he would just pass out but the adrenaline coursing through him would allow no such thing. The scientist stuffed the wad of gauze into the wound and brushed his hands together.

"Now get out of here you imbeciles." He barked at the men.

They left the room slowly.

It was obvious this scientist ranked higher than they did.

Axton just laid there, paralyzed with pain the cold table biting into his skin, his heart thundering in his chest.

Laid there a wild beast...now tethered.

Hours seemed to pass. And the pain had seemed to dull significantly.

Occasionally the scientist would return to poke and prod Axton but other than that he was alone. Alone with his thoughts and alone with his fear. He listened to his breathing, listened to the sounds of power tools starting up down the hallway. Listened to voices commanding certain tools. Listened to the occasional yell of agony. Listened to the workings of the lab. Listened to the heavy sound of souls coming and going.

And suddenly, he felt a presence.

As if a ghost had entered the room the temperature seemed to drop and the air became thick and hard to breathe. The presence of something evil was there.

His tall figure filled the doorway, like a shadow casting across the room. An unwelcome entity. He stood there for a moment in the doorframe, arms crossed across his lean chest before finally entering. Axton felt like ice. So cold he was numb.

His breaths came in short unfulfilling gasps, fear choking the oxygen right out of him.

"So. It looks like we need to have a little...heart to heart chat Vault Hunter." The figure breathed.

His voice sent chills spiraling down Axton's spines.

Handsome Jack stood at the mouth of the room, his eyes sweeping over Axton and he tethered state.

He was not pleased. His voice gave away his utter displeasure.

"You see, here, in civilized places like such...we have rules to follow. I know that is hard to grasp for an uncivilized bandit like yourself..." Jack whispered unamused.

"That little stunt you pulled...I am not pleased Vault Hunter...not pleased at all." He finished.

Axton couldn't hold his tongue anymore. He was tired of being spat at using phrases such as "bandit" and "vault hunter".

"Axton..." Axton whispered.

These was the first word Axton had spoken to the snakelike man accompanying him in the room.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What?" He hissed.

"Axton...my name...is Axton. Not Vault Hunter." Axton breathed his voice shaky with newness.

Jack blinked slowly and stood there silent. Then he broke out in small chuckles.

"Axton... Strong name for a strong man." Jack said slowly.

Axton's name on Jack's tongue made Axton shiver. It was like silk. It was gorgeously poisonous. It was just the _way _he said it. The way it rolled off that devils tongue. Like a teasing breath on the back of one's neck. A whisper in one's ear.

With that the gray haired scientist entered the room as well breaking apart the moment that hung in the air. Axton was left baffled by it. Disturbed by it.

The scientist walked over to the table and then looked up at Jack.

"Shall we begin sir?" The scientist asked peering up over his half-moon glasses.

Jack simply nodded.

Axton could not help but to stare at Jack. His eyes darting over that cold face, that lean form. The mask...

He had noticed it before...but had not really given it his thought. Jack's perfect face, was indeed a mask. One shade lighter than the skin underneath and the flesh of his arms it was pale and smooth made of unknown material. Three small metal hinges attached it to his face. Axton could only imagine how painful it had been to screw in those nasty things. But why a mask...

Before Axton's mind could wander further he felt the scientist snapping off the temporary collar from his neck. He arched his throat ever so slightly trying to see what the man was doing next. The scientist lifted something off the table. It was a heavier, metal looking collar with glass compartments on each side. The man forced Axton's head up and he snapped the collar around his neck. As it snapped down, four small needles pierced into his flesh. Axton bucked up, his teeth clamping down on the metal bit. He screamed a muffled bellow of agony, his hands and feet shuffling with the pain. But the collar was like a vice, the needles inserting four tubes beneath the flesh then retracting from him. His eyes watered pitifully. Had his body not been put through enough agony.

Through his teary eyes he could see Jack's snide face sneering at him, his lips retracted in an amused half smile.

Fuck the bastard, Axton thought.

Fucking psychopathic maniac.

He wanted to kill him.

In any way possible.

He wanted to blow his face off.

Rip his throat out with his teeth.

He wanted to watch him die.

More than anything else in the world.

He wanted to watch him suffer, the way Jack watched him now.

The scientist then raised a vile and injected it into the collar, the purple liquid filling the glass spaces, sloshing and swaying as he did so.

The scientist tightened the collar and twisted a nob on the back locking a mechanism into place.

"It's ready to go sir." The scientist said rolling away from the table in his office chair.

"Thank you Dr. Riley." Jack said approaching the table slowly.

The scientist nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Axton watched him go with horror.

Oh god don't leave me alone in here with him...Axton thought frantically.

"Now...Axton...let me explain a little bit about your newest accessory." Jack chimed cheerfully.

Jack drug his fingers up Axton's arm, traced them up his shoulder and then came to the heavy collar. He tapped his fingertips on its surface.

"Pretty isn't it? But it gets better. You see it's not about how it looks really, but about what it...does." Jack whispered into Axton's ear.

The man's breath was hot on his skin, laced with deadly intentions. Axton felt himself tense at the closeness of him.

Jack circled the table casually, like a vulture over a dead carcass, observing, smiling, his eyes silently laughing.

With one swift movement Jack popped the clip on the belt restraining Axton's left hand.

Then his right, his ankles, and finally he slipped the metal gag out of his mouth and let it drop on the side table.

Axton laid there for a second.

Afraid to move. He was free...but...why?

Axton sat up slowly, his eyes never leaving the Hyperion CEO standing just to his left.

The smile on Jack's lips was unsettling.

"Stand up." Jack commanded to the almond haired male.

Axton just sat there, eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed.

Why did Jack think he would listen?

Jack sighed.

"One last chance, I said stand up." Jack taunted smile widening.

Axton frowned.

What kind of game was this?

Whatever it was, he wasn't playing it.

"Fuck you." Axton coughed finally able to form the words.

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head still smiling.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now is that any way to speak to your new master...I said, _stand." _Jack said snapping the last word of his sentence off with vengeance.

He lifted his wrist and pressed a small button on what looked like some sort of watch.

Immediately pain shot through Axton, stemming from the collar it ran through him like electricity. Axton seized up and tumbled backward off the table hitting the floor hard. He cried out clawing at the collar madly. His ears rung, his brain felt like it might explode every nerve was wild with pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, yelling, begging for it to stop. He was mad with the agony, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. Like boiling water had been poured down his throat and straight into his lungs. And then as suddenly as it started... it stopped.

Axton was left in a crumpled heap on the dirty floor, sputtering and shaking.

A pair of black shoes invaded Axton's vision from his curled position on the floor.

Jack slowly crouched down to be face to face with Axton, those pearl white teeth flashing like fangs.

"You see, you belong to me now." Jack whispered reaching out and tenderly brushing Axton's messy hair backward, feeling the softness of his locks against his palm.

"If you disobey, you will be punished. Every time you displease me...I just push this handy little button...and that collar of your's injects a dosage of concentrated Eridium. Not enough to kill you no...just enough to drive you mad with bone splitting pain." Jack chuckled hollowly as he pressed the pad of his thumb against Axton's lower lip.

Axton closed his eyes for just a moment, humiliated and disgusted, feeling smaller than ever beneath Jack's gaze.

He wanted this to be a bad dream. He wanted to open his eyes and wake up. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He wanted to melt into the dirty tile flooring. Away from this hellish place, away from Jack, away from the suffering.

Jack ran his thumb over Axton's chapped lip and then down his stubble ridden chin.

Jack's eyes were filled with intrigue and curiosity. There was a moment of silence as he observed the man laying before him on the floor.

"Now...are you going to obey me?" Jack whispered to him.

Axton felt bile in his mouth.

A few seconds passed and Jack raised his eyebrow as if waiting for a response.

He slowly reach for that horrid button on his wristband.

Axton could not take another punishment like that. His body could not handle it. There was no more of this "being strong". At a point one must accept that there is nothing he can do. That this is out of his hands...That he must give in...he must be broken...

"Y-yes..." Axton croaked weakly.

Jack's hand paused and he looked down at Axton with half lidded eyes, that smile tugging at his lips again.

"Yes what?" Jack pushed tauntingly.

"Yes Master." Axton whispered.

He wanted to throw up.

The words left an awful, horrid taste in his mouth. They tasted rotten as they came up. Like dead flesh left out in the sun.

He was back to the conclusion he had made in the dungeons. Survive. Whatever it takes. Survive.

But was this worth it...

Allow himself to kneel before this monster and take it...

Survive. You have to survive.

The small voice in his head reminded him over and over again.

"I told you I would break you...pet." Jack whispered to Axton, taking Axton's chin in his hand.

His words dripped over Axton, sweet and sharp and...terrifying.

Jack's fingers ran over Axton's jaw, long and perfect, nails all cut the same length, not a jagged one to be accounted for. Axton's eyes darted down to his own nails, they were torn and cracked, dirt caked underneath them.

He avoided eye contact with Jack this time.

He did not want to look into those eyes and see what was lurking there. He did not want to see what they had in store for him.

"You know Axton you and your little Vault Hunter buddies sure have given me a hell of a lot of trouble." Jack hissed venomously.

"Who would have thought four bandit scum could really get under my skin this much. I mean hell I just couldn't get rid of you sons of bitches!" Jack laughed shrugging leaning back on his heels as he crouched before Axton.

Jack stood up slowly.

"Get yourself up off the floor. On your knees _soldier_." Jack commanded.

He was having too much fun with the power now given to him over Axton's poor form.

Axton obeyed, as quickly as his body would allow. The bullet wound and the shock of Eridium to his body had him in a muddy mess.

He struggled onto unsteady knees, muscles in his legs quivering slightly as if threatening to go out at any moment. He did not look up at Jack as he kneeled there before the taller man. His neatly ironed black pants were ridiculously clean for such a place as Pandora. It was stupid really.

The way he was dressed.

Axton hung his head, just praying he obeyed well enough.

Jack chuckled at the pitiful man before him.

"But...I am glad they got a hold of you more than any of the other ones. The others...would have been useful of course. Well I mean I really could have used that damned Siren...but the Gunzerker? Ehhh I don't think I wanna deal with all that cannibal crap, and the assassin...I mean what _is_ that guys deal!? Running around in a helmet and stuff I mean what is he even!?" Jack paused to laugh at his so called witty insults of the other vault hunters.

He wiped his eye and then addressed Axton again.

"But, you...you are a totally different story. The commando, brave, loyal, battle-ready at all times. The leader of the little clan of misfit vault hunters." Jack sneered.

He reach down and grabbed Axton's jaw again.

"And...I must say you are the _pretty _one of the group, aren't you kitten?" Jack whispered voice dipping in a dangerous place.

He was a demon.

Devious, playful, blood lust twinkling behind those green and blue eyes.

Axton's eyes quivered as the were forced to settle on Jack's face. Taking in every sharp angle of the mask, wandering over his thin lips, and finally settling on those wolves eyes. Like a creature come out of the night, the eyes of a predator...and he was hunting.

Jack's fingers raked through Axton's hair again, almost gently. His touch was light and steady, and almost...pleasant. It was the most gentle thing Axton had experienced in so long...so very long...

Axton sighed breathed out slowly. The touch was soft, but the hand was dangerous.

Jack's gentle hand slides down Axton's neck, touching the pulse there. Then down his shoulder, coming to the bullet wound. Jack spreads his fingers over his muscled shoulder and without warning jabs his thumb straight into the wound.

Axton yelled out with the unexpected sharp bite of pain. His voice is dry and raspy as it comes out.

Axton breathes heavily, Jack's thumb still firmly planted within his tender flesh.

Blood seeps through the gauze and slowly weeps down Axton's chest. He grits his teeth harshly, trying to bite back more cries of anguish. He doesn't want to give Jack the satisfaction of hearing him express the pain more.

The fucker knows it hurts. He doesn't have to hear it.

Jack twists the thumb sickeningly slowly.

Axton teeters, slumping forward.

He wants to reach up and break Jack's wrist. Snap it like a wooden rod. But that button...that button keeps him from doing so.

"That feel good princess?" Jack taunts.

"Feels fantastic honey." Axton spits back through clenched teeth.

At least his sarcasm was returning.

Jack cocks a half smile.

"Feisty little fuck aren't you?" Jack growls.

Axton looks up at him with dark eyes.

"You didn't just think I would let you off without so much as a slap on the wrist for fucking up my loader, and my men did you? I mean really vault hunter, you should know better." Jack laughed pushing his thumb in hard, blood weeping over the digit.

Slowly he retracted the finger and smiled.

Jack circled around Axton, fishing a pair of heavy handcuffs from the side table.

He clinked them around Axton's wrists securing them behind his back.

"There now...I think I like you bound...suits you better. You just make such a pretty little prisoner." Jack swoons slowly striding back around to face Axton in his kneeling position.

Axton grimaces in response.

"Better keep me that way. I might choke you to death like I did your Hyperion fuck." Axton spits before really thinking about it.

Jack chuckles and slides his thumb along Axton's lip again, this time smearing it with Axton's own blood.

"You've got a smart mouth. Getting tired of you talking." Jack hisses.

Jack grabs a handful of Axton's hair and snaps his head backward, forcing Axton to look up at him.

"Let's fix that." Jack says smirking.

Theres the jingle of Jack's belt being undone.

Axton feels his heart stop.

His eyes flick down.

Jack closed the gap between them, hands working to slide his belt apart.

God no.

Anything but that.

Not that.

Axton swallows hard.

"No." Axton whispers mostly to himself.

Jack cocks an eyebrow and pauses.

"No?" Jack laughs his voice ice cold.

"_No? _Oh commando...I don't think you have much of a choice. You see...I'm in charge now. I _own _you. And good pets...do what their masters say."

Theres a pause of silence.

Then the sound of Jack's zipper being ripped downward.

It breaks the silent nature of the room like a whip.

Axton's eyes rest on the view in front of him.

He can see Jack's apparent want. His need.

A tight line pressed against the expensive fabric of his pants.

A certain eagerness that does not go unnoticed.

He wouldn't have expected anything less of the face of Hyperion. To get hot and bothered by matters such as torture. It was sickly fitting.

Jack hefts the front of his bunched pants down with one hand and pulls out his need with the other.

Axton is immediately disappointed that he's a formidable size. It would have been ironically hilarious for the Hyperion CEO to be packing a tiny dick.

Jack stands proud in front of Axton's face, thick and needy. He can smell Jack's arousal, the scent invading his nostrils. Sharp and musky.

He felt empty.

This is what he was to be reduced to.

A slave, bound, nearly starved to death, brought back to life for...this.

So this was the great plans Jack had in mind. He must be very pleased with himself...

Having his vault hunter, and forcing him to give him pleasure.

"Well Axton...it isn't going to suck itself. And keep those teeth in check kitten." Jack snickered through his smile.

Axton wanted to break his nose.

Or better...bite it off.

But that button...Jacks fingers obviously hovered over the small wristband.

He couldn't do nothing forever...the obvious was there in front of him...

Axton was ashamed as he opened his mouth and leaned up on his knees, pained body forced into movement.

His chapped lips stretch unwillingly. It hurts, opening the slits, they bleed a little.

Jack taste's husky on his tongue.

Axton swallows back the urge to lose whatever small stomach contents he has.

Don't vomit, he commands to himself.

He fills his mouth, fat, hot, swollen.

Axton slides Jack from his lips, and then back in in again, the wetness giving a small relief to his bleeding lips. At least Jack is soft as he slides over them.

Jack leans hard on the operating table, one elbow folded onto it to support him. The other hand comes to play in Axton's hair.

There's that touch again.

The gentle one.

Axton feels cold.

Jack's fingers splay through the hair, not forcing Axton into the action, simply egging him on, making sure he knows his master wants him to keep going.

Jack's silence unnerves Axton.

He no longer speaks, simply makes small noises of pleasure. Small sighs and grunts.

Axton runs his tongue along the underside of Jack as he slides him out again.

Jack gasps loudly and bucks up, forcing into Axton's mouth.

Axton fights the urge to gag, he feels full and choked.

The feeling is like drowning. He tries to breathe calmly through his nose, but his throat is full of Jack and it hurts a little. Pushed all the way back, Axton swallows hard, but the intrusion makes it difficult.

He want's to cough.

Axton pushes to slide Jack from his mouth, trying to get a good breath in without the feeling of choking.

He doesn't want to think. Doesn't want to feel.

He just does.

Does what he is asked, goes through the motions...and feels nothing.

Feels hollow more than ever.

He does not want to look up at the other man.

He is too ashamed.

A commando...reduced to his knees.

Axton swallows Jack down again, bobbing his head, tasting Jack, over and over again.

His neck extended forward.

Trying to keep breathing.

Just keep breathing.

Axton let's Jack pop from his mouth.

His length is wet with his spit, it glistens in the dull lighting. His tip is angry red, swollen with arousal.

Axton slides him back into his mouth with half lidded eyes.

The silence from Jack helps. Every moment he doesn't have to listen to the brown haired mans taunting words, he savors.

Jack's hand entwines in Axton's hair, fingers clenching slightly.

"Ah...AH!" Jack hisses his pelvis jerking upward ever so slightly.

The sudden sound causes Axton to look up, just for a second.

Jack's eyes are almost closed, heavy lids reducing them to slits. His mouth hangs slightly agape, breathing in short unsteady pants.

He looks...almost...human.

No longer vicious and venomous. That demon smile that had clung to his lips moments before had vanished. There was only a face made in pleasure. A strand of his perfect hair has come loose and now hangs sleepily in his face.

His cheeks should be flushed...but there is no color there. No color shows through the mask he wears...instead his face is perfect as always. Perfect shape, perfect color. Perfect.

Jack grips the table harshly now.

Axton sucks harder, gaining pleased moans from the CEO.

His tongue slides along the intrusion in his mouth.

Theres a heat there.

Something Axton tries hard to ignore. But the look of Jack in the throws of pleasure does something to him.

It stirs something awake that he tries with all his might to shove back down.

Suddenly as much as he does not want to admit it...the action is not...all bad.

Axton feels his body growing hot. Doing things he does not approve of.

He feels flustered.

Lips encasing Jack, all of Jack.

His taste invades every sense. Every nerve.

His hand is pushing now, still slightly gentle, but the motion is more wanting now. More needing. More desperate.

Jack's chest rises and falls with every quick breath.

His moans are gruff as the slip from his lungs.

A small amount of saliva dribbles down Axton's chin, and he has no hands to wipe it away.

Axton makes a small "mmph" noise as he takes Jack in again. The motion is fluid now, in out, in out. Bobbing ever so slightly up and down. Axton begins to move his head faster. Body and mind competing for what he feels.

It is no longer all displeasurable. Axton is aware of the flush creeping across his pale cheeks. Pale from the lack of sunlight.

His knees bite into the floor, and it hurts a little. But he's too wrapped up in the deed now. Too gone to really think about all that is happening.

Jack is no longer Jack, and Axton is no longer Axton.

Axton can feel a heat growing in his groin that should not be there.

No, not like this. Not bound and forced to do this...he shouldn't feel like this...but he does. Maybe it was the weeks without. Maybe it was something else. But he feels and he needs...and he doesn't care.

Axton's erection rubs against the soft material of the boxers.

He would do anything to have use of his hands. The thought of begging Jack to have his hands crosses his mind. Maybe in this state Jack would comply. Axton quickly dismisses that.

He doesn't know if he even wants the Hyperion CEO to know how Axton has been swayed at the moment.

It was not Axton's first time with a man...no...but this was no man.

This was a monster.

He tried to remember that.

But his engorged dick seemed not to care. The material felt too good on his overly sensitive head. It had been so long. He just wanted that small moment of pleasure. That small fragment of ecstasy.

To feel like a male again.

To have that release.

He involuntarily moaned against Jack's need, the sound humming around him.

Jack gasped out thrusting forward, fingers white on the table.

Jack's voice is like syrup, it's thick and delicious and Axton eats it up like candy. It's so pleasant in his ears. Axton weakly thrusts upward, rubbing himself on the material more.

He feels hot all over and he knows he is close.

Jack moans out lowly, his eyes are shut now, his hips pushing into Axton's mouth more forcefully.

The air between them has become so heavy and hot, its nearly unbearable.

"OH FUCK!" Jack exclaims jolting forward.

And he comes.

The taste of his finish invades Axton's mouth, it's salty and sharp and overwhelming.

Axton swallows almost too eagerly.

And he's there too.

He ejaculates into the white material of his boxers, his cum sliding down his pulsating cock. Pumping his pleasure into the small space.

He's panting and groaning with the much needed release. Swallowing Jack until there is no more.

He lets Jack slide from his mouth, wilting, softer.

Now there is just two spent men, panting, hot.

Axton looks down and see's the damp spot he's made in his boxers and instantly...he feels sick with himself.

He let the moment of weakness go too far...way too far.

He's angry with his body, and his mind, and his willpower.

Axton looks up at Jack for a second. There is something washed across his face too. It's a form of regret, something the same as Axton is feeling.

Maybe because he enjoyed it a little too much. It became less of a punishment for the vault hunter and he indulged too much.

Jack hikes his pants back up without a word. Like he's at a loss for smart ass comments.

He runs a hand through his hair, fixing the strand that got loose and recollects himself gracefully.

His green and blue eye are now boring into Axton like needles.

There he is again.

That wolf in mans clothing.

Jack breaks a half smile, thin lips curling up in amusement.

"Oh look what a mess you've made of yourself. That's cute." Jack chuckled patting Axton's cheek.

"Good pet."


	4. Dinner Date

Dinner Date

Axton sits there, unable to get off his knees. He feels dead inside.

What had this horrible place turned him into. A ghost of himself. A confused soul broken beyond any form of repair.

Jack is gone now.

The door hangs open from his leaving.

Axton could run.

But he doesn't.

He just sits there. Dead.

In a haze from the events that just took place.

He doesn't feel anger, or fear, or...anything.

He's just...void of all emotion.

An empty glass cracked and shattered, he can hold no more.

A Hyperion worker comes to fetch him.

He's fixed with a lead again, and Axton struggles to his feet.

More walking. More leading. More following.

They ride an elevator for what seems like an eternity.

Axton leans hard against the wall, trying to keep himself standing. He's still very weak. His body now feeling all the aftermath of his actions. His muscles hurt and he aches all over. His stomach is twisting with hunger, and his mouth feels incredibly dry. He's beginning to remember how broken he really is. The horrors of torture are catching up with him. He feels a little lightheaded.

The ding of the elevator nearly makes him jump out of his skin.

The Hyperion worker doesn't seem to notice nor care.

This floor is different.

The walls are no longer white, they are a warm green coloration. Wooden floors shimmer with fresh wax as does the wooden molding. Every once and a while there was a small table, decorated with a vase, sometimes a book.

This wasn't very Hyperion at all.

It felt...almost inviting.

The Hyperion worker pulled a set of keys from his belt and stopped at a heavy looking oak door with a small window in it. He popped the lock and pushed the door open.

Axton cautiously followed the worker inside, half fearful it was a trap.

The room was not as glorious as the hallway. This room was much colder. It had those same green walls, but it was much darker. A weak bulb hanging from the ceiling was the only sort of lighting. There was a meager cot butted against the back wall but that was the only type of furniture or dressing to the room. It was small, barely able to be considered a room.

There was a small door on the back wall containing what Axton could only guess was some kind of bathroom.

The Hyperion worker undid Axton's cuffs quickly and before Axton could even ask what he was doing here, the worker slammed the door shut. Axton heard the lock click and the steps of the worker leaving.

Axton stood there for a moment. Assessing the room and the surroundings.

If this was to be his prison...he could not complain...it was much nicer accommodations than the dungeons...

Axton flexed his hands slowly, standing unmoving in the middle of the space.

He was alone.

Alone to his thoughts.

Axton slowly began to explore the room, with hesitant movements...fearing traps with every step he took.

Fearing this was some false safe haven.

Axton slowly opened the door at the back of the room. It was a small bathroom arrangement. Just a feeble sink, small toilet and a shower with no curtain, just a small drain into the floor.

Axton sighed heavy.

A shower had never looked so good in all his life.

The grime of the terrors still clinging to him, blood stained down his front from his bullet wound, he was the utter definition of filthy.

Axton shed the white boxers, the hem red with the collection of old blood, the crotch sticky and a displeasing reminder of losing control of his own body and sanity.

He threw them out of sight, disgusted with himself.

He turned the nobs on the shower hurridly. The water was warm. A godsend if there ever was one. Steam began to billow from the streaming water. Axton stepped into the stream, the hot water was a shock to his body.

He sighed out involuntarily.

His muscles seemed to unwind with the touch of the waters warmth. He simply came undone at the seams. The water ran down his back, coming off him in warm sheets.

He braced his hands against the wall just letting the feeling wash over him. He closed his eyes, it felt too utterly good. For a moment he simply forgot about all the thoughts haunting his brain. Jack, Hyperion, everything was gone for all but a moment.

He ran his hands through his wet hair slowly, sighing loudly. He had never been so thankful for something so small as a hot shower. His tense muscles finally relaxed, the blood clinging to his skin washed away, little runs of red being swept down the drain.

His eyes opened into little slits.

The fatigue was finally getting to him. One can take only so much from a day...and today had been way more than he could handle. His body was still too weak for all the events pushed upon him.

Axton turned off the water and grabbed the small white towel neatly folded on the back of the toilet. It was much too small for him but he dried himself the best he could.

Axton dragged himself to the cot. He felt so heavy. Heavy with a lot of things. Guilt, anger, and utter defeat. He just needed to sleep. His body and mind just needed to shut down for a while.

He was so tired.

And so upset with himself.

Disappointed.

Ashamed.

But mostly just...tired.

He curled up on the soft surface and his body just melted.

He hadn't had the courtesy of a bed in so many weeks, it was such an alien feeling to be comfortable.

Axton ran his hands over the bedding, god it was so soft.

He closed his eyes and slipped into hard slumber.

Axton was shaken out of sleep by the heavy door being flung open. He was pretty sure his heart stopped beating for a second. Axton leapt out of bed, ready for whatever was coming.

The Hyperion worker didn't even flinch at the movement from the other male in the room.

Axton seemed to get his bearings and then stared stupidly at the worker, unsure of what the situation was going to be.

The worker set a pile of folded clothing on the floor with a soft plunk.

"Put these on." The Hyperion worker commanded to Axton his voice gruff and unamused.

Axton looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You gotta dinner date with the boss." The worker mused slamming the door behind him.

That sick feeling washed over his body again.

Dinner? Date?

Boss?

Jack...

A deep frown stained Axton's face. He approached the clothing as if it were a snake coiled in the middle of the room, with slow steady steps. Caution ever present.

You couldn't trust anything in this Hyperion hell hole.

Axton picked up the shoes first. They were black, shining, dress shoes. By the smell of them they were brand new, and real leather. They looked to be quite expensive...

His curiosity was peaked now.

He could only imagine what the rest of the getup looked like.

Axton unfolded the clothing and sure enough found it to be a dress shirt, jet black mens blazer, a pair of slacks and a tie.

A fucking monkey suit by Axton's standards.

He snorted at the clothing unamused.

Was this Jack's way of "transforming" him into a civilized member of society?

What a load of horse shit.

Axton grimaced at the task before him.

He slowly pulled on the soft boxer briefs provided in the pile and as he did so his stomach growled loudly.

Axton sighed, he had half forgotten his biting hunger.

He guessed that was a good thing coming from this "dinner date", there was at least the promise of a meal. Hopefully.

Hell knowing Jack he'd sit him down just to watch him eat and provide him with nothing.

Axton sighed.

He hoped with all his might that there would be some kind of nourishment.

He at least deserved that for having to put on the ridiculous outfit.

Axton pulled on the slacks, and flung the shirt up over his shoulders, taking care to properly button it. It was just a plain white dress shirt with black buttons down the front.

Axton put on the black tie and straightened it. It was awkward to dress with the collar constantly in the way. It was a heavy thing, leaving his neck slightly sore. Next came the jacket, and then finally the shoes.

Axton walked into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

He looked downright dapper.

If it wasn't for the dark circles under his eyes, the paleness of his face, and the sickly look still clinging to him he'd be quite presentable.

Axton snorted. He looked ridiculous.

He just wanted his combat uniform back.

The heavy door slammed open again, and the same heavy Hyperion worker entered.

Didn't anybody knock around here? Axton thought to himself frowning.

"Well don't you just look fucking wonderful." The man said sarcastically.

Axton's frown deepened.

"Now turn around and don't give me trouble. Heard you are quite the fucking rowdy thing. Don't try that funny shit with me." The man grumbled.

Axton rolled his eyes.

The man took cuffs off his belt and Axton put his hand's together willingly.

No reason to fight.

Where would he go?

He'd already tried that once, and had the wound to prove it.

He didn't really feel like being shot up again.

"You aint worth my energy." Axton sneered.

"I hope Jack breaks your neck you little fuck. That was a damn good man you killed." The worker snaps.

Axton raised an eyebrow at the worker and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oops." Axton said sarcastically.

The Hyperion worker gritted his teeth in anger.

"If Jack wasn't so damn fond of you, I'd kill you myself." He growled in that gruff tone of his.

"Too bad I'm boss's favorite." Axton taunted through narrowed eyes.

The Hyperion worker clipped a chain to Axton's hands and jerked him with such force Axton nearly lost his footing. He braced forward awkwardly.

Before Axton could pop off another snide comment the worker was practically dragging him out the door.

They walked briskly down the hallway, Axton in displeased tow. Until they came to two heavy oaken doors. The Hyperion worker pressed a code and a small speaker crackled.

"State your business" A mechanical voice mused.

"Delivering the prisoner." The Hyperion worker snarled.

"Access granted." The voice crackled.

The doors unlocked and the worker pushed them open.

They closed with a slam that caused Axton to jump a little.

The inside...looked...like a house?

They seemed to be in the entryway of some sort of living quarters. Two staircases lead to a second story, there was a door to the left, and the right both leading into massive rooms.

The worker chose the left. The room had tall ceilings, a crystal chandelier hanging proudly, casting small rainbows on the room every once and a while. The room was occupied by a massive dining table that pretty much accounted for all the space there was to be had.

It looked to be able to seat at least twenty people. The chairs were all wooden, with tall carved backings and green cushions. The table was set elaborately, adorned with many decorative candles that flickered lazily, swaying back and forth. But as far as place settings went there were but only two. One on each head of the table.

Axton swallowed hard.

What kind of charade was this shit?

His thoughts were scattered by a booming voice.

"Ah! My expected guest! Right on time and not a minute more!" Jack's sing song voice chimed.

Axton looked up to see the CEO dressed in much fancier attire that of their first encounter earlier in the day.

He was done up in a full dress suit. Black as night with an orange undershirt.

Axton felt numb.

He wanted to run again.

Jack crossed the room in several long lazy strides and before Axton knew it he was but inches from him.

Axton's whole body tensed.

He immediately looked at the floor.

"Tick, un-cuff the poor man would you? We can't have a nice dinner with those on." Jack barked motioning towards Axton's cuffs.

The Hyperion worker that Jack had addressed as "Tick" listens obediently.

Seems like everybody around here just lived to kiss Jack's ass.

Axton grimaced.

He settled his free hands at his sides, still refusing to look at the green and blue gaze he knew was upon him.

"You can go now." Jack said dismissing the worker.

Tick nodded and then was gone.

Here they were, alone again.

Axton felt like his stomach was going to drop out his ass.

Jack snickered fondly.

"Well just look at you! Don't you clean up nice? You actually look like a human being!" Jack said thumbing at Axton's tie.

Axton nearly shied away from the touch.

"I knew all you needed was a little patching up and even a bandit scum like yourself would look acceptable." Jack teased grinning.

Jack sure did enjoy hearing himself talk.

"Ohhh whats wrong cupcake? You don't seem very chatty eh?" Jack teased pretending to pout, sticking out that perfect bottom lip of his.

"Aint got anything to say to the likes of you." Axton hissed, his voice finally coming to him.

Jack burst out in hearty chuckles.

"That's cute vault hunter." Jack said smiling.

Jack flipped Axton's tie playfully and then abandoned him to stride to his place at the other side of the table. Jack pushed the chair out dramatically and plunked himself down.

What a fucking queen, Axton thought grimly.

Jack folded his arms up over his head.

"Well, take a seat kitten." Jack said nodding his head toward the empty chair at the other side of the table.

Axton looked at Jack and then back at the chair. He took a seat slowly, the chair squealing as he slid it back.

Axton sat down stiffly, his back straight against the chair, eyes looking anywhere but at the man across the table.

Well at least there was a considerable distance between them. That was the only upside.

Axton shot a glance Jack's way.

It was like being trapped in a room with a tiger, best to at least know where the beast was at all times and what it was doing...

Jack leaned back in his chair, stretching upward slowly, like a cat would after a nap.

Jack pushed a button on the side of the table and instantly a man appeared. Axton could only assume he was some kind of butler, or waiter...or servant.

"Bring us a bottle of wine would you? And oh what will you be drinking, _Axton?" _Jack asked drumming his fingertips together.

"Whiskey." Axton said dryly.

If he was going to get through this stupid charade, he'd need something strong.

Jack's smile was haunting even from across the table.

"And a whiskey for the pretty man." Jack echoed nodding to the man.

The man left with a "Yes sir" and was gone behind double doors that Axton assumed was the kitchen.

The man returned quickly clinking a tall wine glass in front of Jack and pouring a healthy amount of deep red wine into it.

He then gently set a glass of whiskey on the rocks in front of Axton.

Axton grabbed it and took a long swig.

It burned like hell going down.

Not unlike Jack to have the good stuff.

Axton took another drink.

It was good.

Really good.

And on a ridiculously empty stomach he knew he'd be feeling it in no time flat.

Jack was peering over at Axton clearly amused. He took a sip of his wine slowly, painfully slowly.

"Strong drink for the big strong vault hunter." Jack chuckles.

Axton takes another sip and rolls his eyes.

"Needed something strong if I'm gunna put up with you for however long you decide to keep me." Axton growled darkly over his glass.

Jack finds that funnier than he should have.

His laughs are interrupted by the arrival of dinner. The wait staff sets a large plate down in front of Jack first and then Axton. The servant removes the silver covering revealing to Axton a massive, steaming chunk of steak, laced with vegetables. They also bring him a large bowl of soup and a basket of some kind of rolls that are dripping in butter.

Axton's stomach groans at the smell alone.

His eyes flick up at Jack as if to question if he can really eat this or not. It seems too easy. He hasn't done anything but sit down and insult Jack. The smell invades his every sense. He has to do everything in his power to stop himself from drooling.

Jack cuts a piece of his steak, pops it in his mouth and chews.

He swallows, seeming to savor the taste and looks to Axton.

"You don't like steak?" Jack questions innocently seeing Axton has not yet to even pick up his fork.

"Oh so I am actually allowed to eat this?" Axton questions darkly.

Jack chuckles as he cuts another piece.

"Well of course. Only the best for _my _pet." Jack says slowly the words rolling off his tongue dramatically.

Axton ignores the comment.

He picks up his fork and knife.

He can't cut the meat quick enough. The knife slides through the meat like butter, its rich and pink in the middle, juices flooding out onto the decorative plate.

Axton shoves the cut into his mouth and chews.

He swears its the best thing he has ever tasted in all his life.

If he didn't hate the bastard so much he'd thank Jack.

He stuffs bite after bite into his mouth, making delighted little noises as he does so.

It's so good. Heavenly.

He's too lost in the meal to notice Jack peering at him curiously, smile tugging at his lips as he eats, much less slowly than his company.

"That taste good big boy?" Jack teases.

His voice shakes Axton out of his food indulgence session.

He shoots a dark look over the table and takes a drink of his whiskey.

Jack smiles in response.

"Next order of business, work on those table manners of yours. But I mean not half bad considering you are a former heathen and all." Jack pushes.

Axton ignores him. He polishes off his steak in no time flat. His stomach begs for more. It feels like eons since he's last tasted food on his tongue, had the feeling of fullness in his stomach.

He starts on the vegetables. He doesn't even care for squash, and broccoli and whatever other kinds of greens are decorating his plate, and he doesn't care, he eats them anyway.

The waiter brings him another whiskey, and another...and another.

By the time Axton is scarfing down rolls he's well into his fifth whiskey.

The room seems a little more fuzzy than it was thirty minutes ago. Axton feels considerably less worried about the man across the table. His belly is full and he feels warm. Light and hot, like he's floating.

Axton leans back in his chair slowly, still nibbling on one of the sweet bread rolls.

He loosely runs his other hand through his hair, it feels softer than usual. His motions feel slow, and lazy. He feels like he's wrapped in blankets, comfortable, full and drunk.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jack asks smugly.

Axton chuckles.

"I'm a prisoner in the fucking Hyperion headquarters, I've got a collar like a fuckin' dog, pretty sure I mighta been dyin couple days ago, and I'm wearin a god damn monkey suit...whats not to be- hic- enjoyed!" Axton slurred throwing his hands up.

Jack seems a little surprised at the outburst from the commando, but recollects himself quickly, his smile is back in a mere second. His smile is wider than normal, and his eyes droop slightly. His neck his flushed red, suggesting his drink is getting the better of him as well.

"Well first off, consider yourself a...guest. Not a prisoner. I don't like prisoner, sounds too...I dunno, strong. Not a prisoner...but a pet. My pet." Jack taunts hauntingly.

Axton frowns.

"I aint your damned dog. Quit callin me that shit." Axton growled in return.

"I believe I can call you whatever the hell I like, Axton." Jack swoons.

"And if the shoe fits..." He finishes.

"So do I get to piss on the furniture and fetch you the newspaper?" Axton snapped.

Jack laughs to himself, sipping his wine again.

"My my, you sure have a dirty mouth on you don't ya?" Jack says finishing his fourth glass of wine.

"Dirty...but I must admit, talented to say the least." He adds evilly.

Axton nearly chokes on his whiskey.

"Fuck you." Axton barks.

"Is that what you really want?" Jack says coyly.

Axton furrows his eyebrows at the comment.

The hell did he mean by that.

Jack pushes his chair back from the table slowly and unfolds from it, planting his feet firmly on the ground. He slowly stalks over toward Axton, long, slow steps. Like a big cat stalking prey.

Axton feels...hunted.

"W-what?" Axton slurs shortly.

"You wanna fuck me?" Jack lulls placing his palms flat on the table and leaning over Axton. Axton leaned back a little, his back hitting the chair, trying to get as far away from the Hyperion CEO as possible.

What kind of sick game was this.

Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of fuckin game are you-hic- playing?" Axton hissed.

Jack leaned in closer.

"No games pet." Jack ran his fingers up Axton's throat, gently, slowly.

Axton cringed.

"I want you, to fuck me." Jack whispered to Axton.

Axton choked a little and coughed in a state of surprise.

"I'm not gunna fuck you." Axton snarled disgusted.

Jack laughed and pinched Axton's cheek.

"Now, now pet...aren't we forgetting an itsy bitsy, little detail?" Jack scolded drunkly.

The wine seemed to be influencing his motions more than just a little.

"Whats that." Axton spat.

Jack grabbed him harshly by the chin.

"You have to do as I say. And I say I want to be fucked, by you. Now." Jack snickered.

Axton wanted to punch him in the jaw, but his movements were slow and his brain wasn't exactly "all together". If that's what Jack wanted...that's what he'd get.

Oh what had fucking whiskey done to him.

Axton knocked his drink back and shot Jack a vicious, toothy grin.

"Whatever you say boss." Axton slurred.

Axton reach up and firmly entwined his fist into the back of Jack's chocolate locks. He threw out any fragment of a conscience he had, any shred of decency, of pride. He'd give Jack what he wanted. He'd give it all to him.

Axton yanked the taller mans face toward him, slamming their drunken lips together. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, but eventually closed into small pleasurable slits.

The kiss is heavy with tongues, sliding against each others. It's hard and mean and needy. Drunken lips slide against one another's, lazy tongues play together, wet and sloppy. Axton's grip tightens, fingernails dipping into Jack's perfect scalp.

Jack falls into Axton's lap, Axton's hand instinctively cradles Jack's ass, pulling him toward him. His fingers splay across the soft material of the suit.

It's wrong in so many ways.

If Axton had half his brain working he would know that. He would be disgusted with himself. But drunken Axton does not care. Doesn't seem to register all that is happening. To drunk Axton, Jack is a warm body and an open invitation.

Jack breaks the sloppy kiss to take a strained breath. He's flushed and gasping, pathetic really.

Axton had never seen the maniac so uncollected before.

Axton kissed down Jack's chin.

The mask felt foreign beneath his lips. It was smooth and soft, but just not quite the same as real skin. A good mimic...but just not exact.

Jack tipped his chin up, exposing his throat to Axton. Axton ran his tongue up the length of Jack's neck leaving a small trail of wet there. Jack gripped Axton's shoulders harshly, and a small breathy moan escaped his perfect lips. He was a mess.

A hot and bothered, absolute, mess.

Axton nipped at Jack's collarbone, teeth dragging more moans up out of the slighter man. Axton pushed Jack's shirt upward with one big, gruff palm. Fingers sliding up Jack's heaving abdomen. Jack was thin, but he was not soft. His abdomen was not as doughy as Axton assumed it would be. He felt his stomach rise and fall, every breath heavy and quick.

"Well-hic-...are you gunna fuck me or not big guy?" Jack hissed breathlessly.

His voice was much less venomous now. He was trying to maintain his vicious tone, but it was all falling to pieces with the alcohol and the arousal.

Without another word, Axton grabbed Jack by the hips and slammed him backward onto the table, sending dishes crashing to the floor. Jack seemed not to notice nor care.

"I'll just have you know...-hic-...I normally don't fuck on the first date." Axton mused fumbling with Jack's belt.

"Oh don't I feel special." Jack stuttered trying to keep up his snarky facade.

Axton grunted at the attempted sarcastic remark from Jack.

It was as if the two men had completely switched rolls. Jack was awkward and feeble in the throws of arousal. He was needy, and quite helpless. Axton on the other hand had seemingly found his voice, and enjoyed making sarcastic remarks to the man beneath him.

Axton grabbed Jack's pants and hauled them down, taking his underwear with them.

The clothing hit the floor in a sad heap, abandoned, and crumpled.

Jack's swollen cock bobbed in front of him, his tip angry and red. A small tear of pre-cum weeped from his head. Axton observed him with cold eyes.

It was ironic really.

A Vault Hunter fucking the Hyperion CEO.

It was almost a small victory for Axton.

In a weird way.

A very weird way.

Axton grabbed Jack's member in his large palm and squeezed.

Jack threw his head back and moaned pitifully at the rough motion.

Axton positioned himself between Jack's thighs, forcing Jack's legs open to make room for himself.

"How rough you want me to be... _princess_?" Axton snarled his fingers digging into Jack's thigh as he leaned over the other male.

Jack opened his mouth as if to reply just as Axton gave his cock another good squeeze, and his response was lost in moans.

Axton can tell Jack is not fond of the little pet name.

"You're...a...bitch." Jack hisses as Axton's hand slides around him, gently lifting his hips upward.

"Look who's talking." Axton growls back drunkenly.

Jack only throws Axton a dark glance in return to the comment.

He's too lost in the chaos to come up with a witty come back.

Axton abandons his grip on the masked man to release himself of his clothing.

Axton clumsily undoes his belt, buttons and zipper, then hefts his pants down just enough to let his fat erection pop free.

If there was something Axton had never been called, it was _small. _

He was more than a formidable size to be reckoned with.

He was deliciously thick from base to tip, head fat and throbbing.

Jack's eyes were mixed with anticipation and concern.

Axton hovered over Jack, placing his palms flat on the table one on each side of Jack's shoulders. Caging the other man with his hulking body.

Axton's fat erection rubbed against Jack's as he did so, ringing a breathy gasp from Jack's throat.

"What's wrong princess? Too _big?_" Axton taunted leaning down to nip at Jack's ear.

"Oh get over yourself...hic..." Jack strained weakly.

The comment was meant to come out sarcastic, but Jack's shaking voice failed him.

Axton chuckled at the mans state.

Axton reached clumsily across the table for the dish of butter that managed to remain intact even after he threw Jack onto the surface.

Axton scooped a handful and slathered it down his swollen erection. He hissed at the warm, dripping feeling of the substance. He squeezed his member with his palm, a low groan rumbling up from his chest.

He considered dipping two fingers into the bowl then stretching Jack out...but he decided against it.

Jack wanted this.

He wouldn't be easy on the arrogant fuck.

Axton grabbed his base and with a little guidance shoved the tip of his head against Jack's puckered flesh. Axton pushed harder, giving little time for Jack to adjust.

Jack arched up and cried out, fingers digging into the wood of the table, but he never said stop, and so Axton didn't. His head passed into Jack's body with a small pop and Axton gritted his teeth.

Gods he was _tight. _

Axton pushed in more, absolutely needing more of that delicious squeeze around his fat cock.

Jack looked gorgeous stretched around Axton. His body trying it's best to accommodate the large intrusion.

Axton thrusted his hips forward, forcing the rest of himself inside.

"GOD FUCK!" Jack cried out loudly his face strained.

" Can't, hrrrmph...handle it, princess?" Axton grunted pushing into Jack harder.

Jack looked at Axton with dagger like eyes.

"Let's not...forget...pretty little collar..around your neck...pumpkin..." Jack managed through short breaths.

Axton frowned at the man below him. He'd almost forgotten the heaviness of the collar, and the power it held over him.

Axton chose to pretty much ignore Jack's warning and simply snorted at it instead.

Axton's fingers raked against Jack's thins hips as he dragged Jack into each heavy thrust.

Axton closed his eyes as he thrusted in, beginning a steady, hasty, animalistic pace.

Jack wanted a piece of Pandora, Axton would give it to him the way a true bandit would.

He may have been dressed in Jack's fancy clothing, but you couldn't take the wild out of an animal that easily.

Axton slams into Jack, taking little mercy on the Hyperion overlord. His nails bite into Jack's perfect hips, short nails digging in. Jack doesn't seem to care.

He arches his back upward, pushing back to meet Axton's thrusts.

His mouth hands open slightly, panting noises coming out hot and heavy. He's moaning and sighing and _moving_.

Axton's eyes flutter into slits taking a good long look at the man beneath him. Jack flings his arms up over his head drunkenly, hands pumping and grasping the tablecloth. His hair falls in his face, messy and distorted from its naturally perfect state.

AXton reaches a hand up and runs it through Jack's hair as he continues to push into him rhythmically. Jack's hair is soft as his fingers part it. His hand slides down Jack's neck slowly.

The slight urge to choke him comes to mind...but he doesn't. Even drunken Axton isn't sure why he won't allow himself to do so.

He's positive he could wrestle that wristband away from Jack in this state.

But...does he really want to?

Axton feels flushed and hot and...needy.

He needs this as much as Jack does, whether he wants to admit it or not. The shift in the universe comes to him in fuzzy fragments. Something was different now, here, in this moment.

Jack feels hot inside.

Hot and tight and smooth.

Axton feels a bead of sweat run down his forehead in slow motion.

His gasping and grunting and pulling and touching.

Jack leans up on his elbows, and pulls Axton down.

He hangs his arms loosely around the commando's thick neck.

Axton isn't the fondest of the new closeness, but accepts it all the same, never losing his rhythm.

Jack moans and hisses against Axton's neck.

His breath is hot and sharp.

He smells like red wine and shame.

One of Axton's hands comes to the small of Jack's back, grabbing him and helping him to move along with each thrust.

Jack's legs are looped around Axton's hips tightly. He's all legs and arms and gasps and sudden movements.

"Say my name..." Jack breathes hotly in Axton's ear.

Axton doesn't want to.

But...he does.

"Jack..." Axton groans.

The name feels wrong as soon as it comes out. It leaves a sharp, strong, shameful taste on Axton's tongue.

"Again..." Jack moans.

"Jack...Jack...oh god JACK!" Axton breathes the words like moans. They come out faster, and easier each time, turning into more of a prayer than a dirty word.

Axton's heart races, his breath comes in heaving pants.

He feels so damn hot. Everything is fucking hot.

It's like being out in the Dust with no protection from the murderous sun. Only hotter.

Jack is moaning and sighing, fingers clutched into the material of Axton's shirt.

Axton can't control himself, he's thrusting like an animal. No regards for anything accept to fuck Jack stupid.

The muscles in his rump work to slam into him again, and again, and again.

Faster and faster.

Jack's so smooth and so tight and so delicious.

Axton is losing it.

He's close now.

"J-JACK! OH FUCK!" Axton bellows like some sort of beast.

And he comes.

Hand's still gripping Jack harshly he continues to thrust into him, pumping every last drop of his finish into him. He fills him, cock throbbing, chest heaving.

Jack's hands fist into the material of the clothing and he buries his face into the crook of Axton's neck, moaning out loud and pitifully.

Jack comes shamelessly.

Long ropes of cum spurt in the space between his body and Axton's. He grits his teeth as he comes all over his dressy clothing.

The seconds pass and they can do nothing but pant into each other. Axton does not loosen his grip on Jack and Jack does not un-fist his hands from the back of Axton's shirt. Jack droops against him, spent and tired and worn.

The silence between the two men is almost eerie. It's unnatural for Jack to be this quiet. But all he can manage is short erratic breaths.

The room smells like musk and arousal.

And fine dining.


	5. Leashes and Collars

Authors Note:

Just wanted to pop in and say thanks for the reviews I've gotten for this story! Axton/Jack is seriously my guilty pleasure and I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic. It won't be as gory from here on out, just had to get the whole prisoner setting out of the way. I'll be developing the relationship between Jack and Axton now! There is much in store for this story so thank you for tuning in!

-Ashes

Leashes and Collars

A loud slam startled Axton out of heavy, alcohol induced sleep. His eyes slowly opened, protesting the action in every way possible. The light was intense and bright, much brighter than normal.

Being roused from sleep only made him that much more aware of his pounding head and aching body.

He groaned lowly from his curled up position on the bathroom floor.

The tile was cold and hard and very uncomfortable. But he couldn't bring himself to get up off of it.

He felt like shit warmed over.

He had, had way too much to drink in his weakened state and now he was paying for it.

He could hardly process thought through the throbbing of his head.

He never wanted to so much as smell whiskey again at the moment. Just the thought of it made his stomach turn. But he refused to let himself even considering vomiting. This was the first time in weeks he'd had anything substantial in his stomach and he'd fight everything to keep it down. He rubbed his aching head and moaned lowly. He'd almost forgotten the good old feeling of a retched hangover. It had been a while.

It took him a moment to really get his bearings and think about what had gotten him into this nasty situation.

That bastard Jack.

The whiskey.

The food.

More whiskey.

Even more whiskey.

And then...that bastard Jack...underneath him.

Axton felt his stomach drop.

The sudden realization of the nights events hit him like a ton of bricks, bowling him over, making his heart nearly skip a beat.

He only remembered pieces of the night. Fragments coming back to him like fluttering pieces of paper in the wind.

Memories slowly slipped back to him, allowing him to revisit the night previous.

The heat between him and the masked man.

The drunken kisses.

The loud untamed moans.

The fucking...the _coming. _

Axton's lips downturned in a displeased frown. He felt shame and disgust and a whole lot of regret. That was a tall drink that he couldn't really manage to keep down. He felt even sicker than he already did.

Even worse...he wasn't entirely sure he regretted _everything._

He was losing it.

Or had already completely lost it.

That was it, he was nuts, he was now sure of it.

The fact that the nights events left him with a little burning in his gut and a twisting that was not all bad led him to believe he was indeed crazy. Totally crazy. Over the course of being in this nightmarish place, he'd managed to loose the better part of his common sense. His moral most likely went with it.

That was all that could explain last night, and the feeling he was dealing with now.

Last night could be blamed mostly on the drink, but now...what could now be blamed on?

The way Jack had looked beneath him. Panting, and flustered, and needy, and helpless. Hair a mess, mouth huffing, neck flushed, body moving and asking for more. For more of Axton. For more of everything.

The stir in Axton's groin at the thought only convinces him further that he has lost it.

_Get yourself together Axton..._He thinks to himself frantically.

Suddenly theres a loud clap right next to Axton's ear.

The sharp, quick sound of hands slamming together might as well have been cannon fire to Axton.

He startles and jumps into a sitting position, feet scrambling against the tile.

He immediately regrets the quick movement as a wave of nausea washes over him.

He moans and clutches his stomach.

The room seems to be spinning from this new position and Axton's stomach only threatens more harshly to empty its contents onto the floor.

No. Hold it down.

You need the nourishment. He thinks squeezing his eyes shut.

God only knew when he might get another meal like that, he needed it. Needed to keep it to keep what little strength he had found.

"Hey! Rise and shine kiddo!" Comes an all too familiar voice.

Axton raises his eyes wearily.

He is met by Jack's bright smile and playful taunting eyes.

Axton grimaced.

Of all the people. Why him?

It was too early in the morning for Jack's shit.

And Axton did not want to deal with the cause of his reasoning that he was indeed crazy right now. That was the last thing he wanted to have to confront.

But alas here he was, green and blue eyes, white smile, no longer done up in dress attire. He was now back to wearing his normal facade. Collared shirt, orange underneath, sleeves rolled up to the crooks of his arms.

Axton had no knowledge of where he was. All he knew is that he was in a bathroom of some sort.

Had he been dragged back to his room last night? Or stayed in Jack's living quarters...

Axton was used to being awakened by Jack's workers. Always fetched by a third party, so Jack's presence unnerved Axton greatly.

Jack just chuckled lightly and plunked a glass of some unknown solution down on the bathroom counter.

"Oh kid, you look like shit." Jack taunted smiling.

"Thanks." Axton snarled shortly.

"Drink this. Clean yourself up. Be ready in five. We have much to do today pet." Jack said over his shoulder as he whisked out of the bathroom door, slamming it behind him.

There was that word again. That ugly word that Jack had taken such a liking to.

Pet.

It made Axton's blood boil just at the mention of it.

He hated the way Jack addressed him as such.

He was not a dog, or an animal. Though it was up for debate that he may act like one occasionally...still he was no "pet".

Axton's eyes flicked up to the glass left abandoned on the counter.

It was greenish in color and looked anything but appetizing.

He frowned deeply.

He managed to haul himself up off the flooring and shakily grasped the glass in his palm. He figured it best to knock it back like he'd done the expensive whiskey last night. Don't let it touch your tongue.

Axton breaths out disgusted after finishing the drink. What the fuck was that stuff? Whatever it was, it was retched.

Axton leans hard against the counter, eyes catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He's got some of his color back, but the dark circles under his eyes are still hanging around stubbornly.

The limit of five minutes hangs above his head.

He'd better get moving.

Jack's orders were final after all.

Axton pushed back off the counter. The nausea was fading quickly, and the headache was beginning to do the same. Whatever that nasty drink was, it was a miracle worker.

He took a second to observe his state from head to toe.

It was only then that he realized he was without a single shred of clothing. His dress clothes obviously hadn't faired well throughout the night and had gotten lost along the way. Axton groaned. He didn't remember how he lost them and he preferred to keep it that way if possible.

He reluctantly took the door handle into his palm and forced the door open.

The room was wide, and bright. Heavy lighting bathed Axton as he stepped onto the carpeted flooring. The carpet was plush and comfortable.

It was a bedroom of some sort. Axton immediately wondered if it was Jack's own bedroom.

No.

It wasn't grand enough. He figured it was a guest room of some sort. The furniture was grand, but not nearly grand enough for Jack's personal sleeping quarters.

Axton immediately felt eyes upon him.

Jack was straightening his collar in the full mirror across the room, his dark gaze wandered over to the clothing lacking commando. A sneer instantly spread across his lips.

It was vicious and frightening as ever.

Axton instantly preferred drunk Jack...sober Jack was...dangerous.

Jack turned on his heel slowly and shifted his weight to one hip, crossing his arms across his thin chest.

That same hard chest that Axton had been running his palms up so eagerly the night before. Axton shuddered.

He hated himself.

"Well don't you look just nice and bright and chipper huh pumpkin?" Jack hissed smiling.

Axton wanted to knock all his perfect teeth out.

That smile was haunting and taunting and evil...and perfect. Ridiculously fucking perfect.

"Shut the fuck up." Axton growled irritably.

Jack shook his head smile never abandoning his face.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Jack pushed turning back to the mirror to admire his reflection again.

Once he was certain he was presentable he turned back to Axton.

"Well, I got you a little something, trust me you are gunna really love this. Picked it out myself." Jack burst out cheerily, crossing the room to grab something off the bed.

He thumbed the little black box tenderly and walked over to Axton. Axton just stood his ground unsurely. He could only imagine what Jack had in store for him now.

Jack popped the little box open, smile wide, seeming to be holding back chuckles. Whatever it was, he was clearly more amused than he should be. Jack plucked the small object out of its velvet stand in the black box and dangled it between his thumb and forefinger.

Axton felt anger well up in his throat as soon as he realized what it was.

A dog tag.

Shaped like a small bone, encrusted with small diamonds, and engraved in gold letters it read "Axton".

Jack burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

Axton was shaking with anger.

"I mean I really wanted it to say Pet, but you insisted your name was Axton, so you know, I made a little exception." Jack sneered clearly overly amused with it all.

He turned the small tag around, the shining surface glinting and sparkling in the lighting.

"I even had the back done up! So just in case you get lost people know who to bring you back to. Wouldn't want my pet out there all alone and scared." Jack made a fake sad face as he presented the back to Axton.

It read, "Property of Handsome Jack".

Axton was seeing red.

Reduced to this.

To _this. _

Reduced to Jack's little plaything.

Jack thought he was really funny.

Axton wasn't laughing.

Jack reached up and attached the tag to the front of Axton's collar. It dangled brightly, swaying ever so slightly, sparkling the way it was meant to.

"And of course the diamonds were my little touch." Jack smirked flicking the tag gently.

His hand moved up Axton's neck and over his jaw where he squeezed his cheeks a little harder than what could be considered gentle.  
"There. Don't you look fucking adorable." Jack teased, voice almost a whisper as it touched Axton's ears.

Axton avoided eye contact with the taller man. He was a toy. That was all. A toy for Jack's enjoyment.

And when Jack tired of him, he was certain he would be thrown away, just as any old toy would be.

Jack was close now, lips only centimeters from Axton's sensitive ear.

"You like it? huh pet?" Jack hisses, breath spilling hot down Axton's neck.

Axton's eyes close for the moment, body melting uncontrollably. Maybe it was the adrenaline of the anger, the humiliation, and now the teasing. God the teasing.

Axton's cock twitched with interest, solely on Jack's hot breath, and his hot words.

"Y-yes..." Axton breathed without even thinking.

He wasn't sure if he meant yes to the present, or yes to Jack's advances.

Jack chuckled against Axton.

Clearly amused by the commando's reaction.

"Good. It was expensive. But like I said...only the _best_ for my pet. Only the _best _for you..._Axton." _Jack breathes.

Axton is nearly melted butter. His name on Jack's tongue is so wrong, and so right. It sounds like heaven and hell mixed together in a dangerous concoction that Axton can't help but to lust over.

Jack moves away from Axton, taking his hot teasing words with him, vicious smile cutting across his perfect face.

His eyes sweep over Axton slowly, taking him all in from head to toe.

Axton is instantly ashamed of how he is presented.

Naked, cheeks pink, cock half hard with merely the small gesture from Jack. He looks at the floor, avoiding Jack's amused gaze.

"Pathetic. Really commando." Jack snarls, laughter hinting at his tone of voice.

Axton grimaces.

It's unfair really.

Naked and on display for Jack's amused gaze.

Without control of his body or its reactions.

That was it.

He was crazy.

Through and through.

Jack abandons Axton where he stands and grabs a pile of folded clothing off the bed.

"Put these on, gotta have you decent for the workplace. I mean if you are going to get hard every time I so much as speak to you, we are certainly going to have to cover you up. I mean, well, I don't blame you I do have a way with words. Shame though. Much prefer you naked." Jack chimed eyes like serpentine slits, words coming out like venom.

He tosses the clothing to Axton.

Plain grey shirt and grey pants with grey shoes. The prefect prisoner attire if there ever was one. Axton pulls them on, quiet and ashamed. He has no witty come backs to throw at the CEO across the room. Jack had won this round, if they were keeping some kind of mental score. There was tension in the room. Anger, and shame...and some lust from Axton's party. Certainly unwanted but it was there all the same.

He was sick with himself. Even more so than the first two encounters with Jack. The first was forced. The second was due to drunken mentality. But this...this was all on Axton and his muddied perception of want for something that was evil. For the thing that had nearly killed him. For a crazed man high on power. If that was Axton now found attractive he had a lot more to worry about. This place was doing weird shit to him. Maybe this is what happens when you spend weeks without food, or human contact. This is what happens when you nearly die. You form a weird attraction to that which nearly did you in.

The clothing was slightly uncomfortable and itchy with newness. Axton pulled the zipper of the shirt to the top and then looked slowly over to Jack for further instruction. He was quiet and embarrassed, he was certain he looked even more pathetic and prisoner like. He was also sure Jack was enjoying every second of it.

Jack approached Axton slowly, he now had a leash in hand. He swung it lazily in big slow circles.

Axton rolled his eyes.

Jack just wasn't going to drop this whole pet thing.

He seemed to get quite the kick out of it.

Jack clipped the leash to Axton's collar and his devilish eyes swept over Axton's face slowly. No words were spoken, just gazes and fiery eyes.

The hate for Jack bubbled up through Axton. That hatred he had felt from the very moment he laid eyes on Jack. It brewed within him, hot and strong. Only outmatched by the unsettling lust he was building for the other man.

Jack chuckled and gave a tug on the leash, commanding without words for Axton to follow him.

Axton did willingly. He had been through this before, being led around by one of the Hyperion goons. But this time was different. Now he was being led around by the Hyperion CEO...and it felt different. So different. In ways he couldn't fully explain.

As Axton followed behind Jack, it became clear that he was right about the room being a guest quarters. They were clearly still somewhere in Jack's personal living quarters...but that room was not Jack's. Axton curiously took in the hallways as they passed through them. The furniture was tasteful at least. Mostly deep forest colors. Dark woods and greens. Lamps cast weak light setting a strange almost homey feel. Almost. Not quite though.

Axton tried very hard to look anywhere, but at the man leading him. He simply did not want to. Tried to avoid it. Really, he did. But alas his wandering eyes found Jack to be indeed the most interesting thing in the room at all times.

Damn the fucker.

Axton's lips downturned into a frown.

Jack had a loose hold on the looped handle of the leash, thin fingers fondling it absent minded as he held it. He wasn't really forcing Axton to follow, Axton just knew it was implied. Axton's eyes rested on the back of Jack's head. Short in the back, soft looking hairs falling running to the nape of his neck. His longer hairs up top were swept to the back as always, perfect and flowing in rows of dark brown. His hair was soft to the touch, from what Axton could remember of last night. When he pulled him in to...kiss him. Axton swallowed hard.

Jack walked at a lazy pace. In no big hurry to really get wherever they happened to be going apparently. His strides were long and fluent, giving his body a graceful sway that made him only that much more predator-like. The teeth and the claws may have been hidden, but it was clear...he was a wolf. Wolf in mans clothing. You can't hide what you really are. Didn't seem Jack was all too keen on really "hiding" it, but more so embracing it. In his eyes, he was the hero. But you couldn't be the hero and the villain...could you? At this point Axton wasn't sure.

Maybe Jack could be both. Jack could be whatever the hell he wanted apparently.

They exited the large housing quarters and continued down long twisting hallways. There were a few elevator rides in-between, and more hallways. Axton tried to possibly map the place out but it was impossible. This place was a fucking maze.

Jack stopped at a pair of double doors with circular round windows. He punched a code and they slid open with the hiss of mechanics.

Axton watched hesitantly. Having Jack lead him around was no better than having a worker do it. He was still uncertain of his final destination and if it included more pain and torture for Axton.

To his relief the room opened into a large screening room, lined with rows of workers and computers. All clacking away, some viewing holograms or writing on note pads.

The room seemed to come to a stop when Jack entered. Every head turned, every eye was on Jack, giving him their undivided attention. The level of fear in the room was as heavy as tar.

Even Axton was instantly aware of the rising terror and obedience in the room.

Jack grinned, eyes sweeping the room.

He didn't say a word, just continued to a large computer in the middle of the room.

He pulled back the massive office chair and eased himself down in it, the chair giving a little as he did so. He pulled on Axton's lead and motioned for Axton to kneel beside the chair.

Axton shot Jack a dark look. But after a few seconds obeyed.

Axton folded his knees underneath him and sat still beside Jack's left arm.

A worker slowly approached Jack, timid and meek like a small animal fearing being eaten. He looked at Jack and then down at Axton. Clearly confused by the company beside Jack.

"Sir, would you like the morning report?" The worker asked slowly.

Jack waved his hand in a circular motion.

"Yes, yes, what do you have for me?" Jack said sighing and booting up the large computer.

The worker displayed a hologram next to Jack's screen.

"Our efforts in the highlands have been overall successful. We sent loaders into a couple of towns, wiped out some bandit camps that were festering there. Efforts in the dust have been more difficult. Bandits have higher tech vehicles there and air support." The worker said displaying images on the flickering hologram of both locations.

Jack made a gruff grunting noise and grabbed the hologram from the worker.

"Well. You know how we deal with stubborn bandits?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at the worker.

"Um..." The worker stuttered.

"We wipe them out." Jack hissed.

"Get me badass loaders, here, here and here." Jack finished pointing at the problem locations on the screen.

"Well we lost some loaders on our last excursion, it will take about two days to have more ready for deployment." The worker said.

Jack shot him a dark look, eyes flashing, lips formed into a thin line.

"Did I say I wanted this done in two days?" Jack said deadpan.

"Well, thats how long it takes to get the parts and the..." The worker countered but Jack abruptly cut him off.

Jack put his finger to the workers lips and shushed him like a father would a child.

"You did not answer the question. _Did _I say I wanted this done in two days?" Jack asked the question again slowly.

The worker fidgeted a little and opened his mouth then closed it again seeming to rethink his answer.

"No..." He said finally.

"Good. Then get it done. Today." Jack said his smile fake and pointed.

The worker scurried off like a whipped dog, clutching his portable hologram for dear life.

"Fucking morons. The lot of them." Jack cursed under his breath.

Axton's eyes flicked up to Jack, who was now clicking away, scrolling through documents, viewing reports and bringing things up on the large hologram above his computer.

"Well, not everybody can be as damn intelligent as the great Handsome Jack." Axton mused under his breath sarcastically.

He just couldn't resist the comment. Jack was so damn full of himself it was sickening.

Jack's eyes darted down to the kneeling man beside him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jack sneered.

"Prick." Axton shot back sharply.

Jack looked at him with dark, intelligent eyes, pondering to respond to Axton's comment, and ultimately deciding it wasn't worth his time.

Axton felt a little defeated that it hadn't gotten even so much as a rise out of Jack.

Axton returned to his silent state on the floor and shifted a little. The floor was hard on his knees, and the least bit comfortable.

He grunted as he tried to shift positions.

"You comfortable cupcake?" Jack snickered, never looking away from his screen.

Axton bit his lip.

"Oh very much so." He snarled.

"Good. You look so much better on your knees. Gives me something nice to look at while I work." Jack said slowly, green and blue eyes venomous slits as they side glanced at Axton.

Axton swallowed down the enraged insults on his tongue and looked at the floor instead.

He'd be better off just holding his tongue.

He wasn't sure how many insults he could actually get away with before Jack ceased to find it amusing and sent a good dose of eridium coursing through Axton's body. Axton shuddered at the mere thought.

He resorted to counting the floor tiles around him.

He hit about one hundred and twenty when Jack broke the silence. If there was one thing Jack was not good at it was silence.

He liked to hear himself talk.

That smooth, silky charismatic voice that was like honey to the ears. Thick and drippy and laced with poison.

"See all this?" He said reaching down to grab Axton's chin and forced him to look at the screen.

It was littered with red dots all over a large map of Pandora.

"These are all the filthy bandit camps I've wiped out of existence. Every last stinking one, gone, just heaps of fiery ashes and ruins where the filth stood. God, isn't it gorgeous." Jack chimed smiling to himself in adoration.

Axton's eyes darted over the screen. There were so many of them. Everywhere.

How many families had been within the midst of this? Woman, children, mothers, fathers? How many had he wiped out in his mad quest for a perfect planet.

Axton snapped his chin to the side, out of Jack's grip.

He didn't want to look at that anymore.

The lives lost, littered all over the screen like trophies of accomplishment.

Jack only snickered at Axton's reaction.

"Figured you'd like that. All your little bandit buddies, begging for their lives. It was pathetic really." Jack said smiling and leaning on his elbow.

Axton frowned.

He had killed many a bandit in his time also...he had to admit that.

He'd killed more than his share of pandora's outlaws. But that was different. That was for survival. That was to ensure he lived. That was different...wasn't it?

He ensured himself that it was. He wasn't wiping people out for the sake of some crazed dream to form a perfect planet.

Jack was a maniac.

Axton was just a vault hunter...and not so much a maniac. Or so he'd like to think.

Silence settled back over the two of them. The sounds of the workplace invaded the empty space instead.

Clacking of keyboards, beeping of alerts and ringing of phones. Axton chewed his lip uncomfortably. He could feel eyes upon him every so often. Workers obviously intrigued by Jack's new...pet...for lack of a better word.

Axton wondered if this was a regular thing. Jack dragging prisoners around for his amusement. But the curious glares offered the conclusion that this was not the norm. Guess Jack had made a special exception for Axton.

Lucky him, he thought sarcastically.

He felt like some sideshow freak.

He was quickly tiring of the wandering eyes.

Had they never seen a prisoner before?

A prisoner sporting a collar and a pretty little name tag announcing his belonging to Handsome Jack...well then they most likely hadn't.

Axton sighed.

This was humiliating and frustrating all wrapped into one. Not to mention he still felt the slight after effects from the night before.

Jack didn't seem to be that effected though...or he was better at hiding it. One of the two.

Hours seemed to pass slowly. Time ticked by, no, creeped by. Limped along like a wounded three legged dog. Axton's knees were practically numb. He'd give anything to get up off them but he dared not.

They ached and throbbed.

Axton groaned involuntarily. Jack's eyes immediately flicked down to Axton's kneeling form and Axton instantly regretted letting the small noise slip out.

Jack's hand moved to Axton's hair, running his blunt fingertips through Axton's dirty blonde almost caramel locks.

"What's wrong pet? Uncomfortable?" Jack whispered leaning in close to Axton's face.

Axton turned away, refusing to look at the CEO.

Jack smiled cooly.

"Good. All part of teaching you discipline." Jack snickered, letting go of Axton's scalp.

How much longer did Jack expect Axton to stay like this? His kneecaps were throbbing impossibly. Axton gritted his teeth, no matter how he moved, it was still painful.

He was at the point where he almost wasn't above begging Jack to let him up off his knees. But he wasn't there yet. Not just yet. A little longer before he reduced himself to begging.

Axton closed his eyes, trying hard to cope with the pain. Trying hard to will it away, ignore it. He'd nearly died days before, he could get through this.

And suddenly, Jack pushed back from his chair and stood.

Axton looked upward as Jack pulled on the leash willing Axton to stand.

Axton slowly got up on trembling knees, blood rushing back to his lower limbs as he did so. The tingling sensation running through him as he regained feeling.

"C'mon pet." Jack barked.

Clearly something on that screen had annoyed Jack. That was the only explanation Axton could possibly come up with.

And with that Axton was practically being dragged down the hallway away from the screening room.

Jack unlocked a heavy looking door with a gold placard on its left side announcing this was Jack's personal office.

Jack pulled Axton inside and slammed the door.

"Just sit over there." Jack spat pointing to a small chair in the corner.

Axton obeyed.

It was a better offer than kneeling on the tile floor at least.

Jack crossed the large office briskly cursing obscenities under his breath. Mostly about how nobody could do anything right around here.

He rounded the massive, dark red wooden desk that swallowed most the room and gently eased himself down into the maroon plush office chair. A slight pain shot across his face that made it clear to Axton that sitting was difficult for the CEO today.

Axton couldn't control it, a small smile snuck across his lips.

"Having trouble sitting boss?" Axton could not resist. He had to comment.

Jack shot a dark look across the room, a lock of hair falling in his face as he thumbed through documents. He was not amused. There was no grin on his face.

"You think you're real damn funny huh vault hunter?" Jack hissed eyes boring into Axton.

There was nothing light about the insult apparently. The playful Jack was not to be dealt with now. Apparently Axton now realized that this was the limit for his sarcastic remarks.

Shit...Axton thought gritting his teeth.

"Well? Do you?" Jack barked pushing back from his chair to stand.

This was a Jack Axton had not yet seen. A crazed, frustrated, insulted Jack. Juggling some unknown troubles, now frustrated by his pet's disobedience.

Axton was unsure how to respond. So he didn't he just stared at Jack.

The pain was sudden. Like electricity jolted through his every nerve. Axton crumpled to the floor, hitting hard as he fell from the chair. The heavy dosage of eridium pumped from the collar, flooding his body with intense pain. He screaming out loudly, hands immediately coming to the collar grasping it helplessly.

"JACK PLEASE GOD MAKE IT STOP!" Axton bellowed.

He was now thrust into the point of begging.

He was pretty sure he would die if he didn't.

It was either beg Jack for mercy, or be pumped full of a deadly dose of eridium.

"JACK...PLEASE!" Axton cried tears springing to his eyes.

And the pain stopped.

Axton laid there motionless.

He wasn't quite sure if he was alive of dead.

Even after the seconds passed, ghost pain still reverberated through his body. The floor smelled freshly waxed as he laid upon it. He tried to focus on the pleasant scent and tried to push out the pain racking his body. It didn't really work.

Axton's eyes were wet with tears, stinging his cheeks, running down his stubbled chin.

Jack was silent from across the room. It's eerie when he is quiet. Like some sort of calm before the storm, or in this case maybe after it.

Axton just lays there, defeated and upset with himself. He wasn't dealing with anybody less than a psychopathic mass murderer. He should have known better than to toy with him. You don't tease a lion when you are in the same cage with it. There will always be teeth and claws as consequences.

Axton makes pitiful noises on the wooden floor, curled into a defensive, pained little ball. Body aching with the aftermath of the eridium dosage.

Jack glances over at Axton's crumpled form for a mere second and then goes back to the computer screen.

He's not sorry.

He's merely teaching lessons.

You can't rule a planet without an iron fist.

"Gotta learn to keep that mouth in check kiddo." Jack scoffs from the desk.

Axton opens his eyes slowly and grimaces.

"N-never...was good...at that..." Axton manages in short raspy breaths.

Jack's eyes wander over Axton, fingers pausing on the keyboard.

Jack snorts and goes back to his work.

Axton lays on the floor for a while, trying to regain his bearings. Finally after what seems like an eternity he feels he's able to haul himself to a sitting position.

His mouth is dry and sticky.

He'd do anything for a drink of water. He feels like he's been dragging himself across the dust without so much as a drop of liquid to ease his thirst.

He's hungry too...but thirsty more than anything.

His eyes flick up to the water dispenser sitting just behind Jack's desk.

Axton licks his lips dryly.

"Jack..." Axton croaks.

The CEO's name burns his tongue. It feels awful...and exotic all at once.

He immediately goes back to the memory of moaning Jack's name. He swallows hard.

Jack simply side glances at the commando.

"What?" Jack growls.

He is most certainly not in a good mood thats for sure.

Axton feels about four inches tall in the shadow of an angry Jack.

"Could I have some water?" Axton almost whispers.

Jack smiles hollowly and puts his hand to his ear dramatically.

"What's that? Can't hear you kiddo, gotta speak up." Jack sneers.

Axton look darkens at Jack's taunting.

"My mouth is very dry. Can I have some water?" Axton says loudly, angrily, words heavy with displeasure that he even has to ask Jack for some water in the first place.

Jack spun in the chair, now facing Axton with a dark, teasing look hung like drapery across his face. He pressed his fingers together as if pretending to ponder the request.

"I dunno..._can _you kiddo? I mean do you really deserve it?" Jack said shrugging and narrowing his eyes.

Axton avoided Jack's two colored stare.

"Gotta earn it kid. Then maybe, _maybe _you can." Jack said his lips pulling up in a twisted off smile.

Axton was pretty sure he knew what Jack meant by that.

_Gotta earn it kid..._Those words swarmed Axton's every thought. Hadn't he earned it enough already? Been left to rot in the cells, been forced to suck Jack off, been ruthlessly tortured ever since he set foot in this place. Wasn't that earning enough? He was angry with the comment.

No.

He was furious with it.

Axton was not having it.

"I'd rather die of dehydration." Axton scoffed lowly.

Jack shrugged.

"Have it your way. Give you an opportunity and you shoot it down. Seemed like you woulda jumped on the chance this morning kiddo. But hey, whatever, no skin off my teeth. Suit yourself." Jack mused turning back to his work.

Axton felt his stomach flop. Jack wouldn't cease to hang that over his head. Axton knew better than that.

Shit.

Axton scowled.

His eyes wandered over the taller, slightly older man. He sat slumped against the desk, elbow planted firmly on the dark wood, palm supporting his sharp chin. Pictures of plans and structures and robotic armies flashed across the screen. It was all latin to Axton, he couldn't understand a piece of it. Plus Jack was scrolling through it much too fast for Axton to actually read any of it. He wasn't even sure how Jack himself could read it.

For fucks sake this was horse shit, Axton thought.

All this over a fucking glass of water.

Jack's hair was disheveled from raking his fingers through it in distress. Hard days work Axton guessed. Wasn't easy trying to overtake a planet he guessed. Jack look flustered, brows knitted together, deep frown set in on his thin lips. The metal hinges on the side of his mask glinted in the dull light from the desk lamp.

He looks like a mess. Almost as much as he did last night. Only...not as _needy. _Axton takes a sharp breath inward.

He hates to admit it...but one could easily say Jack was easy on the eyes...really easy on the eyes. It's stupid really.

Axton's mind wanders without his consent. Jack's stance alone is enough to make a poor sole want to fuck him. Its just the _way_ he sits in the obviously very expensive chair, legs open, left foot tapping the floor irritably. His hunched shoulders, material of his grey jacket stretching over his muscular back. Axton relishes in the finding that Jack is much more built than he would have ever expected him to be. He looked so scrawny and average on the posters spread around Pandora. They did not do the man justice. Jack pushed his right sleeve up to his elbow again seeing as it had slid down slightly.

Axton wanted to peel off that jacket. Peel of the layers of clothing Jack seemed insistent on wearing. Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully, fingers splaying across his mask, wrist tattoo now visible for Axton's viewing. He Hadn't noticed he had a tattoo. He wondered where else he had them...

Axton blacked out before he could really see...all...of Jack.

Damn...he wanted to see _all_ of him. Touch all of him, kiss all of him..._taste _all of him.

Before Axton could even think about his next actions he was standing. His legs were a little wobbly beneath him, but he didn't let that stop him.

Jack looked back over his shoulder eyebrows raised at the movement from the vault hunter.

"Sudden change of heart huh kiddo?" Jack teased turning slightly in his chair.

Axton almost too eagerly closed the gap between the two men.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me you god damned bastard." Axton snarled as he leaned one hand on the chairs armrest and snaked the other gruff palm around the back of Jack's neck. Axton pushed his hungry lips into the taller mans, his body hulking over Jack in his seated position.

Jack was almost instantly in motion. Hand's moving through Axton's hair, down his neck, underneath the collar of his Hyperion uniform. The kiss was eager and hard, all tongue and hot mouths. Axton's tongue ran along the back of Jack's teeth, exploring the hollows of his mouth, tongues sliding together, teasing meanly. Jack tasted like mint. Sharp and spiced and _strong. _It was not the least bit unpleasant.

"I like it when you talk dirty cupcake." Jack hissed in Axton's ear breaking the kiss for only a mere fraction of a second before Axton was upon him once more.

"You like it when I call you a bastard?" Axton huffed against him, hands fumbling on the front buttons of Jack's brown waistcoat.

Jack chuckled.

"Along those lines..." Jack breathed

"Normally I prefer goddamned sexy bastard..." Jack snarled teasingly.

"Self absorbed prick." Axton growled finally undoing the last button and peeling Jack's waistcoat open.

Jack chuckled darkly.

"You fucking like it commando." Jack whispered hotly.

Axton merely grunted in response. Jack just pretty much just liked to compliment himself. And that was fine with Axton, then at least he didn't have to do it.

Axton grabbed Jack's outer jacket and ripped it off, almost too roughly. He tossed it into a heap on the floor.

He was determined to see Jack. All of him this time, savor none for later. He didn't care how much he hated himself afterward. He was beginning to care less and less about those things with each added encounter with the Hyperion overlord.

That fact should have scared him. But it didn't. It got tossed to the back of his mind like a crumpled piece of litter blowing around the streets of Sanctuary. It was something about the masked man, something brutal and intriguing and wanting. Something that just drew Axton to him like a moth to a flame. He hated him. God he did. But hated him in a different way now. Hated him for being cocky, and smug, and an all around asshole. But then again lusted over the fact that he was. He loved to hate him. But wanted him all in the same breath. The man had tortured Axton, insulted him, abused him...and yet here Axton was ready for more. He'd take the abuse for this. Take it for this moment. That hot moment where lips collided without shame, where bodies were hot and needs were met. He'd take the abuse for just a few minutes with _him._ Jack bit Axton's bottom lip hard, Axton tasted a little blood, and he'd be a damned liar if he said he didn't like it.

The action pulled a low moan from Axton's now slightly bloody lip. Jack reached up and smeared the blood down his chin with his blunt thumb.

"You like a biter don't you kiddo?" Jack whispered to Axton venomously.

Axton didn't reply he simply moved against Jack still leaning on the chair hard for support.

Jack snaked two hands up Axton's hardened chest and ripped the zipper of his uniform halfway down, exposing Axton's sun-kissed, battle scarred flesh.

Jack leaned forward, tongue coming to run along the skin, leaving a pleasant warm wet sensation. He came to Axton's collarbone, and then there were teeth. He bit down slightly, dragging a long heady moan from Axton's throat.

"Yeah you do like it huh commando, like it a little rougher...would have expected nothing less from a bandit heathen." Jack huffed, breath hot as it poured down Axton's neck.

Jack moved to the other side of Axton's collarbone, shoving aside the shirt material as he did so, pushing it back off Axton's shoulders. He unsheathed his perfect teeth again and sunk them into Axton. Axton groaned louder.

"Bite me harder." Axton begged.

The sound came out of his mouth alien to him. At first he was not even sure if he'd really said it out loud, or simply thought it to himself. But the increased pressure from Jack's teeth told him he had. Axton's cock throbbed as Jack bit him mercilessly. He was pretty sure he might be bleeding, or at least a little bruised. But he didn't care. He'd wear the bite marks like fucking badges of shame.

Jack stood suddenly, forcing Axton to stand, and with a quick shift in positions Axton was pushed back into the plush chair and Jack was clambering into the much bigger man's lap.

Jack ran his lithe tongue up Axton's jaw hungrily. Axton tasted like salt, and the cheap soap Hyperion issued all it's underling workers. Jack hummed against Axton's neck just before the collar took over the space. Jack ran his tongue along the collar too, coming away with a cold metal taste. He caught the dangling dog tag in his teeth and seemed to suck it for second. Axton would have been disgusted with the action...had it not been so _hot. _

Jack's hands were in Axton's shirt now, splaying across large pecks, perfect nails biting in a little.

"I'll just have you know, you better feel fucking special. Not very many get to sit in the bosses chair." Jack whispers into Axton's ear.

Axton coughs amused.

"Not very many get to fuck the boss in his chair." Axton snorts.

Jack's lips are pulled up in a smile.

Axton knows it's safe for coy remarks now. He's slowly learning how to read Jack. When its ok to be a cocky shit, and when its only acceptable to be a very, very obedient prisoner. Now was the time for cocky remarks whispered between hot breaths. Jack seemed to like sex that way. Even more so now that he was sober for the action.

"No. Not many are _allowed_, to fuck the boss in his chair." Jack corrects Axton with dangerous, sparkling eyes.

"Yes of course. You are allowing me _master." _Axton huffs fisting Jack's messy locks in his knuckles.

"I like that. Fucking say it again." Jack barks the command his voice shaky and unsteady.

"_Master..._" Axton breathes quietly in Jack's ear, taking the next moment to run his tongue around the rim and gently suck the lobe.

Jack shivers at the word, letting Axton know he likes it more than he should.

"God Axton AGAIN!" Jack snaps pitifully rocking his hips against Axton's, hands still groping and kneading Axton's muscles.

"You want me to fuck you _master_? I'll do whatever you want. I am your pet, and you are my _master. _Just give me orders. Bark them at me _master." _Axton growls to Jack his voice gruff and thick with stupid arousal.

Jack bites his lip at every mention of the word. His hands force the zipper open farther, hands coming down to rest on Axton's rock hard abdomen.

"Fuck you are solid...and fucking...hard." Jack stuttered.

Axton wasn't sure if the words were actually meant to come out...but he responds to them anyway.

"Yeah always running and trying not to get killed by you makes for a good workout." Axton pants sarcastically.

"I'm not even fucking sorry." Jack mused raking his fingers over the muscles.

"I bet you aren't" Axton snapped, insults were lessened in intensity when the two males were this wrapped up in each other.

Jack pushed the Hyperion uniform backward off of Axton's shoulders and Axton slumped it off, if fell from the chair and added to the pile on the floor.

Axton pushed his big palms up underneath Jack's shirt, wanting for skin and not for clothing.

Axton buried himself in the crook of Jack's neck and Jack leaned his head back to let him. Axton's fingers swept across Jack's torso, nails dragging across the skin. Jack hissed at the movement.

"You aint so bad yourself." Axton groaned touching the lithe muscles of Jack's stomach.

Axton's hands pulled Jack closer, big palms winding around to Jack's rump, squeezing harder than he really meant to.

"You got a fine ass." Axton breathed dazed fingers groping the full flesh.

Jack snorted.

"I _know_ my ass is fine." Jack hissed.

Axton rolled his eyes, that was just like Jack...pompous asshole.

Jack weakly thrust against Axton, his need apparent to the other man. A sharp, thick line was pressed against his pants, a small dark spot where pre-cum was seeping through.

Axton reached down thumbs working to slowly undo Jack's belt. Jack didn't protest the action so Axton kept going. He peeled the front of Jack's pants open, letting Jack spring free from it. He hissed at the release. Jack's cock was swollen and red, a bead of pre-cum forming at his tip. Axton could smell his arousal. It hit his nose heavy and thick. Axton inhaled it like a bong hit, holding it in, savoring it, releasing it only after he'd had his fill. He wanted to bury his face between Jack's legs. It was an overwhelming feeling that he needed to, had to, would not be satisfied until he did.

Axton hefted Jack up and plunked him on the desk hard. Axton grabs the hem of Jack's pants and tugs them down, all the way down, until he's successfully stolen those too and Jack is left with only his unbuttoned waistcoat and his undershirt. Axton sunk down to his knees, palms sliding up Jack's thighs holding him in place. Jack's legs came to rest on Axton's shoulders, loosely, lazily.

Jack leans back on his sharp elbows, head thrown back, hair hanging loose and in disarray.

Axton buries his nose in the space just beneath Jack's erection and his balls. Jack smells like deep musk. Its a hard smell, a heavy smell...a delectable smell. Axton groans into the space, tongue extending to run up Jack's testes. Jack hisses and grits his teeth at the small, wet contact. Axton's tongue explores the tender flesh, sliding and tasting, and then sucking. His mouth makes satisfying little wet noises as he sucks and licks. Thumbs dig into the undersides of Jack's thighs as Axton spreads him wider.

Axton runs his tongue up the flesh between Jack's balls and his now throbbing cock. And finally he comes to his shaft. It's hot beneath his tongue, and he tastes heady. Axton moans against Jack's hardness. He sucks Jack's head into the hollows of his mouth, and then he is sucking, and bobbing and _moving._

"A-AH god F-Fuck!" Jack stutters in broken breaths.

Axton's eyes flick up to meet Jack's dazed slits.

The masked man is panting and twitching and sighing. His mouth is slightly open, allowing moans and sharp breaths to kiss Axton's ears.

Axton runs his tongue up the slit of Jack's head and tastes the sharp salt of his pre-cum. Jack is a disintegrating mess. He shifts onto his left elbow and free's his right hand only to slide it through Axton's soft hair. Axton groans needy, humming against Jack's erection.

"Ah-Ah-AH...g-god...you should l-live on your knees k-kiddo..." Jack manages through panting breaths.

Axton doesn't respond to the comment he just takes it as a sign he's doing a good job.

Axton frees his mouth for a moment to suck on his first and second finger diligently. He folds Jack more and gently touches the puckered flesh of his back entrance.

Axton slides one finger in, and slowly adds another all the way up to the knuckles. Jack hisses in response and pushes down onto Axton's fingers wanting more. Fuck he was so greedy. Axton thrusts his fingers into Jack shallowly, and returns his mouth to his erection. Axton massages deep inside Jack's body, skillfully pressing against his prostate.

Jack moans out loudly his voice jagged and as rough as sandpaper. God it sounds hot. Too hot. Axton can feel his own erection throbbing for some attention. He's so hard its almost painful. He reaches down to unzip himself but Jack's voice stops him.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself pet. Leave it." Jack commands through rough breaths.

Axton involuntarily whimpers against Jack's dick and Jack snickers. Axton continues to suck, and finger, and lick, thrusting his hips weakly as he knelt before Jack. It was so Jack to not allow Axton to get off. It was mean, cruel, downright awful...and it turned Axton on more than he'd like to admit. His erection twitched with interest as he sunk Jack's cock back into his mouth, into his throat, swallowing him down.

Jack's hand was forceful now. Pushing Axton down onto him, fat erection filling Axton's throat over and over again.

Jack let loose a low drawn out moan and thrusted upward just as the large door to his office flung open.

Jack turned his head furiously eyes wild with anger.

A worker stood dumbly in the doorway, just now realizing what he had walked in on, and how much deep shit he was possibly in.

Axton paused between Jack's legs, unsure of what was to happen next.

"Uh-uh-uh s-sir...t-there's a c-call for you...about the emergency l-loaders you requested..." The worker stuttered through chattering teeth.

If looks could have killed, the worker would have been dead where he stood.

"Can you not FUCKING see that I am FUCKING busy!? GET OUT! Or so help me I will SNAP YOUR NECK!" Jack bellowed at the worker.

The worker scurried out of the room, nearly tripping over himself, slamming the door behind him.

Jack sighed out and ran a hand through his hair slowly.

He shook his head angrily.

Axton's hand slid over Jack's abdomen and he gently pushed his fingers into Jack once more.

"Relax." Axton breathed over Jack's cock.

Jack shot him a dirty look, but said nothing in return.

Axton was not going to let an interruption ruin his chances at getting a fucking glass of water.

A few good, wet strokes to Jack's large erection and he was sinking back into his lethargic, pleasure induced state.

He pushed down on Axton's fingers and Axton began to thrust them into him again, pushing against his prostate.

Jack looked strained and ragged, taking short raspy breaths.

Axton could feel him swelling on his tongue and he knew he was close. Axton bobbed his head faster, sucking with more enthuse, fingers working diligently.

Axton's tag jingled lightly with the motion of his head, it mixed with Jack's now overly loud moans.

Axton suddenly felt the need to push him farther. Make this better.

"Mmmph, Jack...Jack...come for me _Jack." _Axton whispered down Jack's cock.

Jack bucked up at the sound of his own name on Axton's tongue.

He bent forward, hair falling in his face and cried out hoarse and weak.

"Ah-Ah AH!" He groaned his voice cracking.

And then he was coming into Axton's awaiting mouth. His taste Axton's senses. He was salty and so heavy, so thick...

Axton swallowed over and over again until he could only taste his own spit. He slowly retracted from Jack, a string of semen and saliva connecting from Jack's tip to Axton's bottom lip.

Axton's eyes wandered up to Jack, as if looking for praise.

Jack just sat huffing and panting, shaking a little.

Axton slowly removed his fingers from Jack's body, but remained loyally on his knees.

"G-Good job Kiddo." Jack managed.

"May I have some water now." Axton said deadpan.

Jack just pointed to the water dispenser, still panting too hard for actual sentences.

Axton rose from his knees slowly, the tent pitched in his pants had not dispensed. He was still painfully hard and paying for it with every motion. He grimaced as he poured himself a paper cup full of water. Axton crossed the room and returned to his small chair in the corner, clutching the cup of water drinking it slowly because he was pretty sure this was the only one he was allowed.

Jack moved back to his chair and slumped down, head resting on the back tiredly.

He hadn't even bothered to pull on his pants, instead he just sat half naked, spent cock sticking to his thigh limply.

Axton's erection jumped and throbbed at the sight of the spent man. He looked like a fucking hot mess. And Axton liked it...


	6. The Ringleader

Authors note:

Ok so Jack is mean in this chapter. Like…really mean. Not like he hadn't been before, but this chapter turned out meaner than it was originally meant to. Just kinda took it's own path. Oops lol. A power crazed, sadistic, awful Jack is just so much fun to write about. Enjoy!

The Ringleader

Jack's belt jingled quietly as he hauled his pants back up and worked on redoing all the catches.

He sighed out slowly, the breath escaping his thin lips in nothing more than a whisper of a sound.

Axton took another slow sip of the water, cool liquid easing his dry throat. He looked at Jack, and then back down at his own predicament. He was still hopelessly hard, even without stimulation, even just looking upon Jack was enough to keep him aroused. He whimpered almost silently, pitifully.

He needed it so badly.

Just another form of ridiculous torture that Jack had found to press upon him. It was so unfair. Jack seemed not to notice and instead turned in his chair, pulling up his documents once more, clearly more physically relaxed and unwound than before. Axton guessed that was one good thing...maybe he'd be easier to deal with...and not so quick to push that button of his...

Axton chewed his lip.

He was hot all over, cheeks flushed, erection angry and needing.

"Jack..." Axton croaked.

Jack turned and raised his eyebrow at the needy man in the chair across the room.

"Please..." Axton sighed weakly.

Jack's smile was justification enough for Axton to realize it would not be that easy.

Axton sat eyeing Jack, eyebrows drawn, dog tag swaying ever so slightly, the diamonds catching the light and reflecting it around the room in tiny rainbows.

Jack motioned for Axton to pull his chair up to the desk, beside Jack's. Axton reluctantly did so, and returned to his seated position, just about a foot and a half from Jack.

"Go ahead. Take care of it." Jack said sneering.

Axton looked at him with pleading eyes.

He wished Jack was not so greedy with his pleasure. What Axton would't do to have Jack's smart mouth around him. But part of him new that was fantasy alone. Jack would never kneel before a bandit.

"Myself...?" Axton questioned quietly.

"Yes yourself. So go ahead pet. Just don't get it on me." Jack snarled teasingly.

Axton groaned.

He guessed it was better than nothing.

But this was beyond awkward. Axton had never partaken in actions such as this, where the other party simply...observed.

Jack turned in his chair. Eyebrows raised in curiosity and intrigue.

What a dick, Axton thought angrily.

But god he needed it too badly to complain.

Axton slowly undid the button of his uniform and drew the zipper down. He pushed the bunched material downward and pulled himself from it's confines. His shaft was sticky with weeped pre-cum. He took his hardness into his own gruff palm. The skin of his male anatomy was so soft against his calloused hand. Axton squeezed upward, pulling the skin, head disappearing into his fist, then reappearing again as he pushed and pulled himself.

His mouth hung a little slack, a low moan slipping out without his consent.

Jack looked with interest, smile clinging to his perfect face.

"That's it _commando_. Feels good doesn't it..." Jack whispered slowly.

So this is what he had in mind.

Watch and simply egg Axton on with his voice alone. Normally Axton would give anything just for the Hyperion president to shut the fuck up, but now...oh now he couldn't get enough of his honey sweet voice.

"Y-Yeah..." Axton answered softly, eyelids drooping.

Axton squeezed harder, pressing his thumb on the underside of his swollen head.

Jack's snickered lowly.

"Bet you wish it was my hand...don't you pet? Bet you wish I was stroking that fat _cock_ of yours." Jack let the words roll of his tongue slowly. Every word was sweeter to Axton's ears. Thick with tension and danger and god was it ever delicious.

"I-I do..." Axton answered almost involuntarily.

His breaths were scattered and sloppy, his big palm pumping faster. He leaked cum onto his fist every time he brought his hand upward. Axton huffed out hotly. He only wished for Jack to speak up again. He needed to hear that silky, murderous tone of voice again.

"You are such a pretty prisoner. Nice and hot...and _obedient. _You like being obeying me, don't you. You were just made to be a bitch, god you are so good at it." Jack breathed heavily.

Axton just moaned in response. The heat in his groin was growing out of control. He was teetering on the edge of finish just with Jack's words alone.

"That's it. Harder _Axton." _Jack whispered the words to the commando.

Axton groaned weakly, hand moving faster, body heat rising. Thoughts were hard. Words were hard. Everything was hard. Especially him.

He thrusted into his fist faster, gripping tighter, almost too tight but he didn't care.

"You imagining fucking me huh vault hunter? Imagining the other night. When I _allowed _you to get inside me. Wasn't I tight Axton? Nice and tight and warm..." Jack cooed reaching over and sliding his fingers down Axton's rough chin, over the scar that was there.

"Ah, Y-Yes! God you were T-TIGHT!" Axton moaned uselessly.

He closed his eyes, savoring Jack's touch, wishing it was more.

"C'mon bandit. Come. Come into your grubby little hand." Jack hissed.

That was all Axton needed.

Axton pushed hard against the back of the chair, feet scrambling over the flooring, hips thrusting into the air. Long ropes of ejaculation exploded over his heaving chest. One after the other, powerful cumshots littered his uniform. His cock jumped with each dispersion of semen. Axton could feel some running down his slacked cheek. He was panting and heaving. He was wrecked with his orgasm. Axton opened his weary eyes only to find Jack's gaze observing him amused as ever.

"So kiddo you always gotten off to the sound of my voice huh?" Jack teased meanly.

"Bet you loved hearing me come over the echo-net didn't ya? Bet this isn't the first time you've rubbed one out to my voice. Oh what would your vault hunter buddies say?" Jack scolded fondly.

Axton didn't respond, he just sat in the midst of his pleasure, panting, heaving. Spent and broken he just sat silent.

"S-Shut up..." Axton stuttered, his words coming out much less confident than he'd expected.

"Sh, sh, sh don't be embarrassed. Oh trust me I've gotten off to my voice many times. It's nice isn't it?" Jack chuckled hollowly.

Axton shot him a dark glance.

"That's sick." Axton snarled.

"Ha, it isn't sick when you sound this good. I mean lets get real. And thats just my voice! Hell I bet it's real nice actually fucking me huh kitten?" Jack taunted grabbing Axton's chin again, smearing Axton's own finish down his neck.

Axton frowned deeply.

"You are fucking full of yourself." Axton snapped darkly.

Jack turned around in his chair, returning to work laughing hauntingly.

"Yeah, I guess I am kiddo." He snickered.

Axton laid on his back on the small cot, looking up at the ceiling absent minded and dazed. Days had passed since Jack had dragged him along to the office. He was returned to the small room with the single cot, and had not been bothered since.

Axton wondered if Jack had tired of him. Or was simply too busy to mess with him.

Axton was allowed two small meals a day, mostly consisting of bread and some kind of sloppy stew, accompanied by only water. It was not as grand as the steak meal Axton had enjoyed that first night with Jack...but it would do. At least he wasn't starving. It was better than nothing at all. This small confinement was a five star hotel compared to death row. Axton scratched at the flesh beneath his collar, it chaffed him a little and overall it made everything uncomfortable. Dressing, showering, sleeping, they were all awkward tasks with the thing around his neck. Axton was nearly going mad here though, with absolutely nothing to do. His only daily entertainment was visit's from the Hyperion goon known as Tick. He was the one who brought Axton his daily rations and his new set of clothing every three days. Tick had grown to really rather hate Axton, and Axton did not blame him. Axton was as big a shit as ever to the worker on a daily basis. Hell it was the only shits a giggles he got out of the day. He assumed Tick was already rather displeased with the fact that he was given the job of taking care of Jack's little pet, and it didn't help that Axton always had some smart remark for him.

Axton assumed he'd be here any minute now. It was just about feeding time.

Axton listened intently for footsteps outside the hallway, still halfway lost in daydreams. Suddenly there was the creak of the door opening. It slammed against the door in its usual fashion. Tick lumbered in with his hunched form of walking, tray of food in hand.

The smell instantly hit Axton's nose and nearly bowled him over. That was not bread and the shit stew.

Axton sat up on the bed as Tick plunked it down on the small table next to the cot. It was a pasta of some sort, complete with garlic bread, and a side salad. Glass of water and glass of wine to go alone with it.

Axton felt his stomach growl at the smell.

Well this was certainly a change in pace.

"Boss sends his love princess. Sends apologies for his absence." Tick growls roughly to Axton.

Axton faked a look of surprise.

"Oh? All for me? Well gosh tell him he shouldn't have." Axton said smiling brightly.

Tick seemed to squirm with anger.

"No. He really shouldn't have. You eat better than half the workers 'round here. Fucking bullshit." Tick snarled shortly.

Axton shrugged.

"Awww is someone a wee bit jealous?" Axton pushed pulling his plate toward him.

He twirled a forkful of the noodles and popped it into his mouth. Axton made a little satisfied noise and grinned at Tick.

"It's good really it is." Axton purred.

"Fucking ridiculous. But I guess if I was sucking the bosses cock I'd get the same treatment." Tick said darkly.

Axton frowned at him.

"Watch it prick." Axton snarled through a mouthful of pasta.

"What can't handle the truth princess? I mean that is what you are doing right? Figured as much when the boss put that collar on you, and got you that pretty little name tag. He's real fond of you. You must be pretty damned good with your mouth, seein as he's a picky sunnofabitch." Tick growled through his teeth a small smile peering through.

Axton felt anger rise in his throat.

"I said _watch it." _Axton growled fiercely.

Tick folded his arms across his great chest.

"Or what cock sucker?" Tick taunted.

That was it.

The only living sole on the face of this planet that could call him such a dirty thing and get away with it was Jack himself...because somehow when Jack said it...it was kinda hot. But this poor excuse for a human being calling him that? Oh no. He would not stand for that shit.

Axton stood up suddenly.

"I'm about four seconds from turning your face inside out." Axton warned.

Tick laughed loudly, a low sound that rattled up from the depths of his stomach.

"Oh the man actually stands? Kinda thought you only knew how to get on your knees." Tick sneered.

It took Axton about a half a second to grab the fork off his plate and launch toward Tick. He tackled him with all his weight, slamming into the man dressed in yellow Hyperion getup.

He grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved the fork into his eyeball, then pried it out, taking the eye with it.

Tick screamed like a sick animal, clawing at Axton wildly.

"Call me a cock sucker one more fucking time you god damned behemoth!" Axton yelled prying the eyeball off the fork flinging it across the room with a spurt of blood and fluids.

Axton jabbed the prongs into his cheek harshly, blood running over his palm forcing the whole fork in.

Axton grabbed the man's mouth and shoved the fork into his throat.

"I'll give you something to suck on you fucker!" He screamed forcing the sharp prongs downward resulting in the man coughing up blood.

It took no time at all for sirens to start wailing. For feet to come running down the hallway. The hurry of workers to contain the wild animal let loose again.

Axton went with little fight.

They swarmed him and one worker jabbed him in the neck with a hard sedative. That was the last thing he remembered.

When he came to he standing, or more slumping, lashed to a heavy pipe in the middle of a steely white room. Arms bound by thick leather straps, ankles were the same.

He groaned and shook his head. He wondered how long he had been out. His arms were already aching from being tethered.

Why couldn't he just fucking control his temper. Just when things were getting good.

When he was well fed and had a place to sleep at least...and now he most likely fucked all that up.

You stupid mother fucker, he thought to himself angrily.

There was the creak of door hinges, and he was no longer alone in the room.

He tried to crane his neck and look backward but he couldn't.

"Axton, Axton, Axton...what am I going to do with you." came that sweet, sharp, voice that Axton knew all too well.

Fuck.

He hung his head pitifully as the footsteps neared.

In seconds Jack was standing before him, arms crossed, stance as cocky as he always was. He shook his head at Axton and made small scolding noises as if accessing what a child had done wrong and how to punish them for it.

"I leave you alone for a week, I send you a nice meal to make up for it, and this, _this _is how you repay me? Oh Axton I'm hurt. Not _my_ pet. My pet shouldn't behave this way. A fork to the eye? I mean really I give you points for creativity...but c'mon now I can't have that, you _know _better." Jack scolded putting on a very fake hurt face.

Axton avoided his eyes weakly.

He knew he'd fucked up.

His anger had gotten the better of him...again.

"He called me a cock sucker." Axton protested quietly.

He knew this was not an argument he would win, but he had to at least let Jack know he was provoked.

He was pretty sure it wouldn't help his case...but it was worth a shot.

Jack peered at him questionably, eyebrows furrowed, fingers tapping his sharp chin.

"Well...but you _are_." Jack said raising his eyebrow and gesturing toward Axton in a "duh" sort of fashion.

Axton bit his lip in rage.

Jack stepped closer to Axton.

He traced the small markings on Axton's forehead.

"You know, I mean you do really like sucking my cock. And I really like you sucking my cock. But technically...that _would_ make you a cock sucker. Soooo he wasn't completely out of line saying that." Jack said patting Axton's head.

Axton frowned deeply.

He was embarrassed he'd even said anything. He instantly regretted the action.

"Seems I'm going to have to teach you another lesson pet. We've really gotta get over this little wild stage of yours or this, this just isn't gunna work out well kitten." Jack scoffed shaking his head and shrugging.

Axton gritted his teeth and waited for the shock of Eridium to flood his body. At least this time he'd be ready for it.

He waited...

and waited, but nothing happened.

Axton cracked an eye open.

Jack was nowhere in sight.

This instantly worried Axton.

He could hear Jack fumbling with something just out of reach of Axton's visuals.

Fuck. God fuck.

Axton gritted his teeth.

He heard Jack approaching again.

He was holding something.

Jack twirled what looked like some kind of leather, flat, flogger in his fingers, whistling cheerily as he came closer.

Jack paused for a second processing the scene before him, figuring out how he was going to go about it.

"Cut his clothes off." Jack hissed.

Axton was not aware that he and Jack were not the only ones in the room until that very moment.

Two workers hurried over with scissors and went about cutting Axton out of his uniform.

"For fucks sake Jack..." Axton pleaded.

Jack put his fingers to his mouth and shushed Axton.

"Ah-ah-ah, you know I have to. Figured you'd like a little change of pace from the eridium collar. Something a little more...old school." Jack said slowly.

"Out!" Jack commanded the workers and they left like scurrying mice.

Jack flipped the flogger over in his hands, testing it's weight, giving a few halfhearted practice swings.

Axton felt a cold chill rush over him, the cool air nipping at his naked form.

"Jack please..." Axton begged quietly.

With that Jack reared back his arm and swung the flogger as hard as he physically could. It cut the air with a quick "zip" and made contact with Axton's bare right cheek.

"PLEASE!" Axton screamed as the flogger hit, eyes widening with the impact.

It hurt.

It _really _hurt.

Jack reached out and rubbed the struck area as if to sooth the tingling sensation away. The flesh was already beginning to flare pink with the strike.

"I like it when you beg." Jack whispered, almost in a daze like tone.

Jack took another quick swing and the floggers flat end cracked against Axton's flesh.

Axton cried out as he took the hit, pulling against his wrist restraints.

"JACK! GOD PLEASE!" Axton yelled louder as Jack took another powerful swing.

"Nnff louder Axton, can't hear you pumpkin." Jack hissed.

There was the whip of the flogger cutting the silence and the smack of contact. Axton jolted forward.

Jack's hand replaced the flogger, rubbing the flesh, now reddening in color, the sting setting in.

Axton could hear Jack practically panting behind him. He faced forward, chose not to look at him, straining against the leather bindings weakly. He didn't want to see how much of a rise Jack was getting from the punishment.

Another powerful hit from the flogger, Axton nearly bit through his lip to bite the screams back.

Jack rubbed the heavy flogger against the raw skin and Axton tried to shy away, but there was nowhere for him to go.

"FUCK!" Axton screamed as he took another hit that reverberated up through his being.

In this instance he was wishing for the eridium collar. A sweet, short, quick shock. It hurt, but this...this hurt more.

This was hurting more than just his physical being. He was naked, vulnerable and shamed. Jack was good at that.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MANIAC!" Axton threw the insult out without hesitation. He didn't care. He just laid it all out.

Jack hit him harder.

Axton felt tears spring to his eyes, he fisted his palms into tight bundles.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING ARE! YOU CAN'T DENY IT!" Axton screamed even louder.

Jack was swinging the flogger faster, striking harder, with a vengeance.

Jack let out a low groan, one that Axton knew was not from anger.

That groan welled up from other sources.

Axton gulped sickly.

"You like insulting me Vault hunter?" Jack snarled sharply.

Axton said nothing.

Another crack from the flogger.

"Do you?" Jack pushed.

Axton still said nothing.

Another solid contact across his rump.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW JACK I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP!" Axton bellowed finally, weakly, broken.

Jack massaged the now bleeding flesh with the same weapon that made the wound.

"Well, that is certainly not the way to go about it..." Jack warned lowly.

Axton shuddered against the large pipe, leaning hard on it. There was no getting out of this. He just had to will through it.

He waits for another hit from the flogger.

But it doesn't come. His eyes slowly open, Jack is back over at the table where the flogger came from.

He picks up something, but Axton can't quite see what it is. He feels his pulse rising rapidly.

It's only then that he catches a glimpse of what Jack now has in his perfect hands.

It's a bullwhip.

Jack lets the long end fall from the bundle in his hands, it drags across the floor softly. Jack clenches his fist around the thick leather handle.

Axton's eyes grow wide.

No.

God, please no.

"J-Jack PLEASE. PLEASE NO." Axton begs struggling against the pole.

"You need to watch your language...Axton." Jack growls darkly.

He then reared the torture weapon back, and brought it down with force upon Axton.

Axton screamed shrilly as it came down, slapping across half his rump and part of his back, sending up a bloody mist as it did so.

Jack cracked the whip again, this time across Axton's shoulder blade and part of his arm.

Jack swung the whip like a ringleader at a circus, disciplining a lion who'd bared his teeth one too many times.

He brought it down without mercy again and again, opening up Axton's back mercilessly. Axton slumped against the pole now, feet unable to hold him, his whole weight being bore on the wrist restraints.

He's hopeless now.

All fight is gone.

There were just tears then.

They slid down his cheeks slowly, silently, mixing with the spray of his own blood splattered there. He's wracked with shudders, sobbing uncontrollably now. Jack seems to notice the new development in Axton's actions.

Axton waits for another punishing blow from the whip, but out of the corner of his teary eye he can see the end lying still on the floor. The floor is red. Very red.

He's lost a lot of blood.

Jack is still now.

Axton fears this more than when he was whipping him.

Axton dares to take a small steal of look over his shoulder, still sputtering with sobs.

Jack's just standing now.

Mouth a hard line across his face, whip limp in his hand.

His eyes are staring blankly.

There was a look that Axton had not seen before.

Regret.

Guilt.

Something close to human emotions.

Close to real feelings.

Axton couldn't take anymore.

The pain was too much.

Darkness took over where his body could no longer handle consciousness.


	7. Drunken Late Night Visits

Drunken Late Night Visits

Axton's eyes flicked open. He sat up slowly, expecting pain...but there was none.

He warily got up, the room was dark, he fumbled around for a light switch and after minutes of searching he finally did.

The lights bathed the room richly.

He was back in his room. With the lone cot and the small table.

Axton felt weak, and wobbly. He stumbled to the bathroom and turned in the mirror, looking over his bare back.

He expected to see jagged wounds where the whip had cut him open, but there were none. Just several long jagged scars now decorating his tanned skin. He reached back and touched them tenderly. They weren't old scars yet, but they were healed.

He instantly wondered how long he had been asleep.

How long it took Hyperion's doctors to patch him up this time. Could have been weeks,

could have been days. Who knew.

Axton felt like it may have been more on the weeks end of it, judging by how weak he felt.

Axton decided on a shower. That would help a little he figured.

He turned the water on and slid down the shower wall into a sitting position. The water felt good running down his muscles. He felt the tension in them melting away down the drain. He sighed loudly. He ran his hands through his hair, working the water through his soft, short, locks. He ran his hands up his chin, he was more than stubbly now. He was in need of a shave desperately.

His mind wandered back to the last events he remembered.

Tick.

Jack.

The flogger.

The whip...

God the whip.

Axton shuddered coldly.

He'd never felt something so damned painful. He can almost still feel the sharp biting pain of the whip against his back and it makes his skin crawl.

He hated him.

He was absolutely certain now.

If he never laid eyes on the son of a bitch again it would be all too soon.

It didn't matter that he had built these weird sorts of feelings for the man, that didn't matter anymore. How could he feel attracted to someone who had done that to him...whipped him like an animal.

Whipped him without remorse...

Well nearly no remorse.

Axton flashed back to the look in Jack's steely eyes.

Green and blue confused with unknown feelings. Dealing with things that shouldn't have been stirring there.

Was it regret?

Or had he simply become bored with the action.

No...it had to have been some form of guilt.

But does Handsome Jack even feel things such as guilt?

It didn't seem likely.

But Axton could wonder all the same.

He lathered himself up with the cheap bar of soap left for him in the small shower shelf.

It smelled odd, but better than what he already smelled like. It was obvious he hadn't been allowed a shower in a while.

He pressed his palms against his eyes and groaned lowly.

How long could he really withstand all this? How much more could he possibly lose?

His dignity had gone out the window a long time ago.

His sanity was about gone.

He'd lost it all really.

Lost his friends, his way of living...any shred of normal life was gone.

Not that it was very normal to begin with...but it was better than this. Better than being pushed and pulled by a crazed maniac.

One second Axton was his prized pet, the next he was lashed to the whipping post. He shivered again and pulled his knees up to his chin. The water was warm. It served as this little slice of a false heaven in this insanity he had fallen into.

But he was still alive.

That counted for something...didn't it?

He wasn't even sure anymore.

He half wished he'd just starved in that damned cell.

Then he wouldn't have had to go through all this mess.

All the loss of his conscience, and feeling and morals...that was all gone.

He wasn't even sure who he was anymore.

He just sat silently in on the shower floor. Letting himself be buried in the thoughts. Buried in the realizations.

It was unpleasant.

He wanted it to all stop.

But he knew it couldn't.

And suddenly, as if to break him out of his depressing thoughts he heard the door handle rattle.

Axton perked up curiously.

He hadn't even bothered to actually close the bathroom door.

He wasn't expecting company.

He wasn't sure what time it was...it was dark in the room and there were no windows. Was it feeding time?

Sending in a new goon to do it?

The door yawned open and a male form filled it.

Axton felt all the color drain from his face.

Axton sprung up off the floor and shoved his back against the back wall of the shower, frozen in fear trying to scramble away from the new company in the room.

Jack clumsily shut the door and obviously noticed the frozen Axton in the shower.

He began to cross the room but his movements were strange and uncoordinated and slow. He acted as if the floor was moving, holding his hands out for balance.

He made it to the open doorframe of the bathroom and leaned on it hard.

Axton's heart was racing, he pushed backward harder, trying to get away. But there was nowhere to go. He was trapped.

Utterly trapped.

"Ax-Axton, no no-hic- don't be afraid...don't...be afraid of me.." Jack slurred tripping over his words as if his tongue were way too heavy for his mouth.

Axton looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He was drunk.

_Really_ drunk, by the looks of it.

Jack looked over Axton with slow eyes.

"Oh...guess -hic- I shoulda knocked first...huh k-kiddo...I'm sorry...I just barge in. It's a bad habit..." He chimed whirling his hand in a circle.

Axton cocked an eyebrow at him and relaxed a little.

Drunk Jack was much less intimidating than sober Jack.

He was absolutely stupid drunk, Axton figured he couldn't do much harm to him in this state.

"What the fuck do you want." Axton growled, clearly displeased by Jack's company.

Jack's eyes sparkled with disappointment at the tone.

"I-I knew...you wouldn't be happy to see me...b-but -hic- I-I..." Jack started but Axton cut him off.

"You nearly whipped me to death. Why the fuck would I be happy to see you." Axton snarled viciously.

A pained face washed across Jack, like he'd been kicked in the gut or something.

His mouth was a downturned grimace and his eyes were full of shame.

"I-I -hic- didn't mean to...you had to be taught...I mean whats a president gunna do? C-Can't let crime go -hic- unpunished." Jack retorted helplessly.

Axton frowned at the drunken man in the doorway.

"Just fucking leave. The collar is punishment enough. But that...that was too damn far Jack._ Normal_ people don't do that." Axton whispered.

"And its not just that. It's everything you've done to me. Tried to kill me multiple times. Left me in a cell to rot when you finally captured me. Slung a punishment collar around my neck. Made me suck your dick. Humiliated me, defiled me, diminished me. What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Axton finished.

For some reason he felt it was ok to lay it all out on the table. Jack wouldn't remember this in the morning by the looks of him, so he might as well.

Jack just looked lost.

Like a kicked puppy.

No witty comment to be had from his normally quick mouth.

"I-I don't know what the...fuck...is-hic-..wrong with me...I-I'm fucked up, I'm real fucked up..." Jack moaned pitifully, leaning hard on the door to support himself.

Gods he was drunk.

Axton rolled his eyes.

Was he just being dramatic or did he actually feel some sort of guilt? Or was that just drunk Jack's nonsense talking.

"Whatever Jack." Axton spat turning his back to him.

He just wanted him to leave.

Jack stumbled into the bathroom.

"N-No...I'm...I'm Sorry..." Jack said waving his hands slowly, leaning on the counter for support.

"C-can I get in?" Jack questioned drunkly.

Axton shot him a nasty look.

"No." Axton protested.

"I-I'm gunna get in." Jack concluded clumsily attempting to pull his jacket off.

It took him a good four tries and ten minutes but eventually Jack had struggled out of all his clothes.

Axton stared at him darkly.

Jack fumbled into the shower and leaned hard against the wall.

He noticed he still wore the small wristband that held Axton in his power.

He could wrestle it away from him.

He could beat him senseless.

But what good would that do? Running hadn't worked. Sneaking out was nearly impossible, he had no earthly clue how to get out of the maze of a structure.

And then he'd be in serious trouble if he mangled...or murderer...the Hyperion President. As fucked up as it was, Jack was the only reason he was still alive in the first place.

He wasn't exactly thankful for the way he went about it...but he'd take whatever he could get.

Axton sighed annoyed at the drunken man before him.

"Y-You're still- hic- mad, huh?" Jack slurred looking defeatedly at Axton.

Axton just grunted.

"Here, slap me, righ...t...on the cheek-hic-." Jack patted his cheek willing Axton to do so.

Axton just raised his eyebrows questionably.

"I'm not gunna slap you Jack. You're fucking drunk." Axton growled.

Jack dismissed the protest with a wave of his hand.

"Fucking slap me...c'mon!" Jack urged drunkly.

Axton groaned.

It would make him feel a little better.

He reared back his hand and slapped the CEO as hard as he could. Jack seemed to be stunned by the hit. He slid down the wall clutching the struck side of his face.

It did make Axton feel better...kinda.

He looked down at the crumpled man at his feet. He was making weird noises as he curled into a little ball on the tile.

Wait was he crying?

Axton immediately felt bad.

Had he really hit the poor fuck that badly?

Shit he shouldn't feel bad not after all Jack had done to him.

But he was more human than Jack as he liked to believe and he still felt things such as guilt.

Axton crouched down and pried open Jack's folded arms.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you that hard." Axton offered awkwardly.

"N-No, I-hic-deserved it...I'm kinda an...asshole..." Jack slurred speech impended by too much drink and now sloppy sobbing.

"Yeah you kinda are." Axton agreed.

Axton sat down on the tile flooring.

He didn't really know what else to do so he just pulled the drunken man into his lap.

He used to do this for Salvador when he got too drunk and started blubbering about weird shit from his past, so Axton figured this would work just as well on Jack. Jack instinctively curled up against Axton's wet chest, still whimpering a little.

"You're...you're really warm..." Jack sniffed petting Axton's chest slowly.

Axton just sighed and reached up to stroke Jack's hair. That always worked for Salvador too. Kinda like comforting a wild animal really. Made him really miss the short, socially awkward man.

Axton shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Do...do you think I'm -hic- handsomee...?" Jack slurred against Axton's chest.

Axton sighed.

He was way too tired to deal with this.

"Yes Jack, I do." Axton sighed.

"Realllyy...?" Jack pushed reaching up to stroke Axton's stubble.

Axton just nodded absent minded.

"Y-You wanna-hic- fuckkk me? Y-you can be realllyyy rough..." Jack murmured running his fingers along Axton's lip.

"No, Jack you're drunk." Axton mused.

"Pleeeeease..." Jack sung drunkenly.

Axton rolled his eyes.

"No." Axton said flatly.

"Why?" Jack pouted.

"Because I already told you, you are drunk. Really, really drunk." Axton repeated.

"So...-hic-.." Jack said playing with Axton's hair.

"So, no." Axton insisted.

He was not about to stoop that low. Especially not with Jack in this state. With his luck Jack would end up remembering something...and be pissed. That was like playing with fire. Even having Jack here, piss drunk, was playing with fire.

"Why...are you such a -hic- party pooper..?" Jack complained loudly.

"I'm naked...you are naked...soooo" Jack commented sitting up and attempting to kiss Axton's neck, but missed and ended up bumping jaws with the commando.

"Jack you are making this really difficult." Axton said pulling away rubbing his jaw a little.

"Then just...just fuck me...and put me -hic- to bed...can I sleep with you tonight?" Jack managed through his heavily mixing words.

"No, you can't. And no, I don't think thats a good idea." Axton said frowning.

It was like talking to a stubborn child. Jack was not soaking in anything. He was just continuing on with his ramblings.

"Y-yes it is-hic-" Jack argued stubbornly.

His hands were on Axton's stomach now, brushing, touching, groping, sloppily...but not all bad.

Axton frowned at him.

"Jack, really c'mon." Axton growled.

Jack shushed him with a heavy finger as his hand snaked between Axton's legs.

"Jack...!" Axton began but was cut off at the feeling of Jack's palm squeezing around his limp cock.

All he could manage was a small hiss after the contact.

Jack's sloppy hand stroked up Axton with precision that he didn't think was even manageable in his state.

Axton was pretty near helpless to Jack's advances.

"Jack...no..." Axton tried to be firm but his words trailed off into soft recommendations instead of orders.

Jack pushed his lips into Axton's, nearly missing, but somehow making it to their target in the end.

Axton wanted to pull away from the kiss...he wanted to...but there was that mixed up attraction again.

It seeped into him like tar and stuck to him. He tried to will it away. Tried...but it wouldn't just dissipate. It kept flickering back like a flame that refused to snuff out.

He pushed against Jack, the kiss was sloppy, and warm. Jack tasted like whiskey. He'd been drinking the hard stuff apparently. His taste burned against Axton's lips. Axton hummed against Jack as his hand continued to push and pull him.

Axton broke the kiss panting, eyes darting down to Jack's fisted hand. He watched as his now swollen head disappeared into Jack's palm, then reappeared as he stroked.

Jack kissed at the line of Axton's jaw, free hand coming up to touch the skin just below the collar.

Axton felt frozen, in limbo between right and wrong.

He knew this was wrong.

But he couldn't help but to really want this strange, drunk, almost caring Jack. He knew it was a small window of time that he would be this way...was that taking advantage of him? Jack was the one pressing so hard...but Jack was also very drunk.

If he remembered a small fraction of this in the morning, Jack would be furious. And it would be Axton's hide...literally.

Maybe Jack would just skin him alive and use it as an entry way carpet.

Axton shuddered at the thought.

"Jack...Jack stop...please...you...are drunk.." Axton breathed lowly.

Jack seemed to ignore Axton's pleas.

He slid his tongue along Axton's scar ridden chest, the feeling was warm and wet and it made Axton gasp.

Jack descended downward. Slowly. Painfully slowly.

Axton watched with anticipation dripping from his face.

He wasn't really sure how to feel about all of this...go along with it? Stop it? Would Jack be even more pissed if he did stop it?

He'd most likely never get an opportunity like this ever again...

Axton felt sick even thinking that.

Did he really need this that badly...need Jack that badly...?

Yes.

Yes he did.

This ridiculous infatuation with the Hyperion overlord was getting out of hand, and yet he did not really want to stop it. This was from his wildest dreams, to have Jack in this state. So...willing.

Jack was between Axton's legs now, leaving sporadic kisses on the insides of his thighs. Axton's erection flexed at the small touch. Gods he looked good down there. Looked so damn good.

Too damn good.

Sober Jack would have flipped his lid.

Axton shoves that out of his mind as Jack extends his tongue and drags it hotly up Axton's shaft.

His tongue flattens against the velvet anatomy, dragging slowly, warm, wet..._talented._

Axton presses his back against the wall hard and his hips jerk upward involuntarily.

Jack's mismatched eyes flick up to meet Axton's. The gaze is held firm as Jack sucks Axton's head. Axton groans out, face twisted in pleasure and unsure thoughts. The locked eyes only forms a burning heat there between the two males.

Axton looks at Jack through hooded lips.

He can't deny how much he want's this.

Needs this.

Has to have this.

"Keep going." Axton whispers to the man between his knees.

Jack smiles against Axton's need, not his normal wicked sneer, something softer, something more human.

He swallows Axton down, pushing his heat into his mouth, feeling the weight of Axton on his tongue.

Axton takes a sharp breath and screws his eyes shut.

Jack's thumbs press into Axton's thighs, holding him as he bobs his head hungrily. His tongue is fast, and lithe, and god its good.

Axton swallows hard.

Where the fuck did he learn to give head like this?

Well...Axton doubted Jack got to this high position without having to do a few...favors. Maybe that was how.

Jack's tongue swirled up Axton's erection and Axton nearly doubled over. He was disintegrating into a sloppy mess.

Jack's hand came to Axton's shaft, squeezing and twisting while his mouth did the rest of the work. Sliding and sucking and pulling all in a fluid motion.

Axton moaned weakly and cautiously outreached a hand to Jack's head. He tangled his fingers in the wet brown locks of the older man's hair and pushed him down gently.

How far could Jack go?

Axton pushed farther, suggesting he wanted to find out.

Jack obliged.

He forced nearly all of Axton down his throat, then brought him out again, only to plunge him right back in.

Did he not have a gag reflex? Axton wondered wontonly.

Axton felt an all too familiar burning growing in his groin, his pleasure swelling, needing.

Gods not yet, he thought.

Not yet.

He gritted his teeth and managed to finally find the words.

"J-Jack...god if you keep going like that I'm not gunna last much longer..." Axton groaned.

Jack left Axton's erection with one final drag of his tongue.

Axton's groin was wet with Jack's saliva and he'd be damned if it wasn't the most delicious thing he'd ever fucking seen.

They were kissing again.

Jack tasted musky. He tasted like Axton, and Axton didn't care.

He pulled him in hard, needing to taste it all, to have it all.

Axton pulled away gasping for air and his eyes wandered down Jack's own flushed body.

He was heaving and panting, chest rising and falling, erection bobbing before him.

Axton reached down, big, battle-worn palm sliding around Jack's swollen cock.

Jack moaned like a virgin.

His moans were much more pitiful than Axton's. Much more loud, and hopeless. Axton figured it was because of the drink.

Jack thrusted into Axton's fist eagerly, wanting it so badly. He was so hot with the drink and the need.

His eyes closed and his mouth opened pitifully to let loose another loud moan.

God he was loud when he was drunk.

"Nnnngg...A-Axton!" Jack moaned weakly.

It was weird hearing him moan his name.

It was undeniably hot.

It made Axton shiver.

He wanted to hear it again.

Wanted to feel that slight bit of power over the other man...it had just been so long since he'd felt anything like it.

"Say my name again." Axton whispered in Jack's ear, stubbled brushing Jack's neck.

Jack humped jerkily into Axton's fist.

"Axton!" Jack moaned loudly, his voice ringing in Axton's ears.

"Louder." Axton commanded nuzzling his face against the edge of Jack's mask.

"AXTON!" Jack practically yelled bucking up.

"Yeah...that's it.." Axton groaned now setting about licking the strange material of the mask.

"I like your mask." Axton said dazedly.

Jack simply moaned in reply, Axton's fist still slowly pumping him.

"I'm gunna cum all over it." Axton snarled roughly.

Jack let a squeak of a moan pass his lips and nodded drunkly.

"P-Please!" Jack begged pitifully.

Axton couldn't get enough of Jack's wasted state. Why couldn't he be like this all the time?

Jack had told him to be rough...and so he was.

Axton grabbed the back of Jack's hair with his free fist and pulled his head back gently.

Axton licked up Jack's neck, feeling his atoms apple beneath his tongue, pulse pounding against him.

"Sit on it." Axton commanded gently.

Jack breathed out slowly as Axton released his grip on his member and reached for the cheap shampoo on the shelf.

He lathered his fingers and slowly reached around Jack, pushing them into his warm body.

Jack sighed and moved against him, not at all protesting the intrusion. Axton stretched him, adding a third finger, feeling Jack hiss against him.

Axton poured a thick line of shampoo down his fat erection and then went to lift Jack's unsteady hips.

Jack held onto Axton's shoulder for support.

Jack slowly lowered down onto Axton's need, face squinting up with slight pain as Axton's thick head pressed in.

Jack gasped and whined lowly, sitting down slowly, body swallowing Axton up.

Axton was in utter bliss with the newfound tightness.

God he was so tight.

Ridiculously tight.

Axton reached around and touched the skin where Jack was stretched around him, puckering in protest when Axton attempted to add the finger also. Axton smiled darkly.

Jack's mouth hung open in pain and pleasure, breathing erratically, wet hair falling in disarray.

"G-God...you're-hic-...big..." Jack huffed lowly.

Axton kissed along Jack's jaw, sucking the hinge that was there.

"You can take it." Axton egged gently.

He pushed Jack's hips down a little and Jack cried out pitifully.

Finally Axton was fully sheathed within Jack's body.

Jack began a sloppy, steady rhythm, rocking his hips against Axton's need. He thrusted Axton in and out, over and over again.

Axton was practically seeing stars.

He snaked his fist around Jack again, making sure to give him much needed attention as well.

Jack looked down huffing and gasping, watching as Axton slid in and out of him. Axton cupped Jack's balls in his palm, shifting them, rubbing them slowly.

Jack moaned loudly and pushed down on Axton faster, with more drunken urgency.

He looked like a broken mess, eyes nearly closed, mouth expressing shameless pleasure, breath coming out hot and steamy.

"A-Axton...I-I- I'm gunna..." Jack breathed out weakly, but he wasn't even able to finish the sentence before he was coming.

Jack bucked up as he came into Axton's thick fist, Axton pumped him hard, allowing him to finish on his toned stomach.

Lines of thick ejaculation decorated Axton's heaving stomach. Cum dribbled weakly from Jack's angry red tip as Axton squeezed him between his thumb and fingers.

Jack slacked a little spent and weary.

Axton would do the rest.

Axton gently pressed Jack into the shower floor, never disconnecting from him. He grabbed the undersides of his thighs and nearly bent Jack in half, picking up the pace where Jack had left off.

Axton slammed into Jack, hard, quick thrusts that sent recoils up Jack's body.

Jack's mouth was wide as he moaned and screamed and was just all around noisy as fucking hell.

Axton was lost in the sloppy sex, the messy humping, the jackhammer fucking. He grunted and rutted like an animal pushing quicker and quicker to his peak. He had no regards for how rough he was actually being on the man beneath him. He pounded into him, almost hellbent on breaking him.

Jack's fingers dug into Axton's shoulder blades.

Somewhere between the steady, wet sounds of Axton's hips snapping against Jack's skin and Jack practically begging Axton's name...he's there.

Axton jerked out of Jack's stretched body and stroked himself off frantically.

Axton came in a rush of guttural pleasure, groaning as he shot ropes of cum over Jack's perfect mask. He thrusted weakly into his hand, last remnants of orgasm dripping off his fist and onto Jack's chest.

Jack opened one eye, the other was layered in ejaculation and grinned up at Axton.

Axton panted over him, trying to regain himself. Recollect what sanity he had.

He knelt there for a moment simply basking in the pleasure of seeing Jack so winded, so broken and so dirtied. The sight of his own finish streamed across Jack's face brought on a whole new wave of slight pleasure chills.

He helped Jack into a sitting position and washed the mess from his face gently.

Jack wrapped his arms loosely around Axton's shoulders, seemingly pleased with himself.

"See...I-hic-...told you...it was a good...idea..." Jack slurred through panting breaths.

Axton just chuckled.

Jack nearly fell into Axton as Axton attempted to clean Jack's mess off himself.

"Soo...can I stay with youuuu?" Jack drawled.

Axton bit his lip.

If Jack stayed with him, it was not going to be drunk Jack he'd be waking up to.

"I dunno Jack. You're probably gunna be pretty pissed in the morning." Axton huffed.

Jack looked confused.

"Pfffffttt, no I'm -hic- not." Jack said snickering.

Axton sighed.

"Oh trust me I think you're gunna be." Axton groaned.

Axton helped Jack up and attempted to get him back into his clothes. He supposed he could drag him back to his room? Maybe?

Or maybe Hyperion goons would mistakenly think he was kidnapping Jack and shoot him...yeah that wasn't a good plan.

But either way he couldn't even manage to get Jack to cooperate with clothing.

"God damn it Jack quit moving." Axton hissed as Jack stumbled backward and caught the counter for support.

Jack just snickered stupidly in response.

Axton groaned and rolled his eyes.

This was utterly useless.

He grabbed Jack by the arms and tried to lead him out of the room but after a few almost nasty spills Axton ultimately decided on carrying the poor bastard.

Axton dropped the still naked, very drunk, Jack onto the mattress and Jack automatically curled up in the sheets muttering things Axton couldn't even make out. Axton pulled on his boxers and slipped into bed slowly. He scooted Jack over a little and made room for himself.

Jack was instantly back on Axton's side of the bed, drunk hands touching and gurgling weird comments.

Axton sighed.

He rolled jack over again toward the edge of the bed.

"If you're gunna puke, puke that way, got it?" Axton huffed.

Jack slurred what Axton thought was some sort of "I'm not gunna puke in your shoes" and Axton shook his head.

"These blankets...smell funny." Jack muttered drunkly.

"Go to sleep Jack." Axton sighed.

After what seemed like forever, Jack finally fell silent, tangled up in Axton's sheets leaving Axton with pretty much none.

Axton frowned. Whatever.

His eyes flicked over to the sleeping man next to him.

God he dreaded the morning.

He grimaced and tried to close his eyes to sleep.


	8. Breakfast and Bad Words

Breakfast and Bad Words

Axton awoke slowly, being dragged out of sleep by low groaning beside him. His eyes opened just a crack and looked to his side.

The realization of everything that had happened came washing back over him.

Axton could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

Fuck.

Jack was still next to him, right where he'd left him the night before...except he was waking up much less easy going...

Axton swallowed hard and just laid there.

It was most likely best not to make any kinds of sudden movements.

The man's back was toward Axton, bare except where the covers had tangled around his waist.

He stirred slightly, another low groan from that side of the bed.

Jack shifted more now, slowly pulling from sleep's confines.

His hands immediately went to his head where he pressed his palms against it groaning.

"What...the fuck..." Jack groaned lowly, still rousing himself.

Axton stayed absolutely silent, fear rising in him.

God this was such a bad idea.

"Shit...my fucking head.." Jack moaned pressing against his eye sockets now, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Jack slowly leaned up on one elbow, groaning with the slight bit of motion.

And then he seemed to stop dead.

As if the realization had hit him that he was not in his own room.

The biting question of where the fuck was he hit him like a ton of bricks.

He threw the sheets off him as if they were snakes that had come right out of the bed.

He made a disgusted little sound when he realized his naked state, and then whipped his head toward Axton's side of the bed.

Confused eyes were instantaneously furious as the laid on Axton.

Axton sat up slowly, cautiously.

"Don't freak out." Axton said slowly.

Jack's eyes seared holes through Axton.

"What...the fuck...happened here." Jack spat, nearly shaking with rage.

Axton scooted back a little, hands raised in defense.

"Look, Jack you showed up really drunk, you wouldn't leave so I just put you to bed." Axton countered fearfully.

Jack's eyes were merely narrowed slits.

"Where the fuck are my goddamned clothes!?" Jack bellowed.

Axton just pointed toward the bathroom.

"You fucking took them all off and I couldn't get them back on you...you were stinking piss drunk!" Axton defended weakly.

Such a bad idea.

All of this.

Bad, bad, bad.

Jack gritted his teeth in anger.

Jack threw the sheets away irritably and stood as quickly as his body would allow possible.

Immediate pain from his head...and other areas was apparent across his face.

He whipped back giving Axton possibly the dirtiest look he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"My ass...hurts. Did you fuck me?" Jack snarled loudly.

Axton winced at the accusation.

"I asked you a goddamned question! DID YOU FUCK ME?" Jack yelled.

He stuttered for an answer shrugging and trying to make words.

"Jack you...you were kinda insistent...I didn't know what to do! You told me to obey you! You were drunk but you gave me orders!" Axton retorted.

Jack looked like he might implode on the spot.

He crossed the room without another word and disappeared into the bathroom.

Axton could hear the jingling of pants being redone and the rustling of clothes being put back on.

When Jack emerged, his face had softened..but only slightly.

"What happened." Jack barked not even looking at Axton.

Axton sighed.

"Like I said you showed up really, really drunk...mumbling about being sorry for nearly whipping me to death, then you walked in on me showering, insisted you join me, then insisted we needed to...uh...you know...then I couldn't get you back in your clothes you were so drunk and you kept asking to sleep here so I fucking let you." Axton explained quickly.

Jack pushed his hair slowly.

"Don't you ever, ever, EVER mention this again. Or I really will whip you to fucking death." Jack spat.

Axton nodded quickly.

"This NEVER happened." Jack continued viciously.

"Ok." Axton said quietly.

Jack seemed to be pondering what to do next. What action might be appropriate. He looked to be battling whether to strangle Axton...or thank him.

Axton sincerely hoped for the latter.

"God fucking damn kiddo. Just...fucking dammit..." Jack groaned wearily.

Axton wasn't sure if that was a question, statement, or even directed at him really...so he just stayed quiet.

Jack seemed to ponder saying something, but opted against it suddenly. He turned to Axton one more time with those wildly angry eyes, eyebrows dipping over them.

"Never happened." He snarled one more time, as if making sure that Axton truly got the point.

And then he was gone, door slamming behind him so hard Axton thought the frame might come down the way the wall shuddered under the impact. Axton sighed out slowly with the leaving of his bedside partner.

It hadn't gone nearly as bad as he had expected...but the day was still young and Jack could still decide that punishment needed to ensue for such an act of rebellion. Though...it was not really rebellion, he had been following Jack's orders. Drunk or not they had still been orders.

And like Jack always said, his orders...were final.

Axton's eyes flicked to the empty side of the bed, still crinkled with Jack's shape.

He almost missed the company.

Almost.

Later that morning the door opens and theres a Hyperion worker that comes. Only now he is clad in full out battle armor, complete with helmet and face visor.

Axton chuckled lowly, guess they finally wised up on who got to bring him food.

The worker brings a tray of food.

It's overflowing with bacon, eggs, pancakes, and biscuits. It comes with syrup, the good kind, milk, and orange juice.

The worker set it down on the table.

Axton looks curiously up at the armor clad worker.

"Compliments of the boss." The worker says through a mechanical voice modulator.

When the door shuts behind him Axton can't help but to smile.

He supposed this was about as close as he would get to any thanks from Jack for taking care of his drunk ass.

As Axton scarfed down the crisp bacon, he was pretty sure this would do.

Better than nothing.

**Three weeks later:**

It was evening, Axton supposed judging by the dinner he'd just been served. Regular stew just like the past twenty one days, minus Jack's overly nice, weird, "I'm kind of sorry" breakfast.

Axton polished off the last piece of bread and walked over to the door. Finding a pass time had become much more challenging now that Tick was gone. Axton was pretty sure he'd go mad with boredom any day now.

He put his ear to the door and listened intently. Trying to catch a hint of a conversation from workers outside. That had become his only form of any sort of entertainment. The conversations weren't all that interesting. Mostly about the weather, or their workload, and of course the occasional story of what girl they fucked the night before. Those were the rare better stories.

There didn't seem to be much activity outside. Axton sighed.

Jack really must have been cross with their last encounter to go this long from summoning him for some stupid task or what not. Axton would take being lead around like a dog over sitting here going nuts on any given day.

And then, there were footsteps.

Axton perked up at the heavy boots. Sounded like his armor clad caretaker.

Maybe he'd finally get a chance to do something else other than look at the damned walls of this place tonight.

Axton stepped back from the door and waited. And waited.

He was beginning to lose hope when suddenly the door came open.

Axton's caretaker stood there holding a large pair of handcuffs.

"Boss wants to see ya." He said simply.

This caretaker was not a talker. He wasn't really too good with words. Always one sentence, just one. He wasn't fun to taunt. Axton had found that out within the first two days.

Axton turned around and put his wrists together.

He hoped he wasn't being drug to a torture session. Maybe he was. Who knew. Maybe a few weeks of brewing over the little incident had finally made Jack decide punishment was in order. Or maybe this was a summoning for well...something else.

Axton hoped for something else.

So many weeks alone had him crawling. More than he'd like to admit. A lot of time alone...does things to a man. Especially when the only thing he could think about...was Jack.

Jack seemed to regularly take up his thoughts to pass the time. The man did like to be the center of attention after all...and in Axton's little world...he was.

It was hard to just not think about him.

To hate him one second...and lust after him the next.

The whole ordeal had Axton in a flip flopping type of mindset.

He was still sure he hated him with a burning passion. He was most certain of that. But in that same breath that brought up hate, it also brought up a burning desire to simply take out the hate and anger on him by fucking him stupid.

Axton felt hot at the thought.

The handcuffs somehow weren't helping.

They reminded him of Jack.

Everything reminded him of Jack.

Axton was too lost in thought to even realize the leash had already been attached and he was already following the armor clad man down the hallway.

Axton followed almost..too willingly.

And yet he didn't really care if it was or wasn't.

They go through the motions, the caretaker leading, Axton following. They pass through the big doors of Jack's living quarters. But this time they ascend up one of the large sets of staircases.

The top floor looked many times more modern than the bottom floor. It's mismatched and strange. As if Jack couldn't decided on what interior design he really wanted so just made two floors, one for each. That sounded about right for Jack. Always wanting everything.

The caretaker finally opened a large door at the end of the hall, and basically shoved Axton inside.

Axton cursed a little.

"Woah, c'mon gentle jesus." Axton snarled.

The worker just grunted and proceeded to remove Axton's cuffs and leash. Then slammed the door, leaving Axton standing stupidly in the new room.

The room was massive.

Three enormous black couches in the middle, accompanied by several modern looking egg shaped chairs.

Black and white paintings adorned the walls, and a large screen hung on the wall directly in front of the barrage of couches.

But by far the grandest part of the room..was the wrap around windows. They stood taller than Axton, a whole semi circular glass wall open for viewing to the outside world.

Axton couldn't help himself, he dazedly walked over to the windows.

It had been so damn long since he had seen the outside world.

Darkness cast over the city of opportunity. Lights from homes sparkled over the streets, lamps lining the walkways shone brightly. Some townspeople were still wandering the pathways. Families heading out to dinner, coming back from a late night grocery run, or just coming back from a date.

Axton pressed his palms against the window.

What he wouldn't do to actually be out there. Smell the scents of the restaurants, feel the breeze through the buildings.

He looked past the city, off into the distant hills of the highlands. Stars twinkled in the blue black abyss, like someone had spilled salt across the Pandoran sky.

Hyperion's moon base glowed in the closer distance, lighting up the sky even more.

Axton was enthralled with it all. He could stand there for hours, just looking at it all. Remembering what it was like to be...free.

A pang of sadness hit him hard in the gut.

He might never be free...

He had to remember that.

"Nice view isn't it?" came a voice from across the room.

Axton whirled around wild eyed and startled.

Jack sat lethargically stretched across one of the massive black couches, feet propped up on leather pillows, a hardcover book in hand.

"Woah kiddo, didn't mean to give you a heart attack. Jumpy thing aren't ya?" Jack said smoothly.

Axton's eyes swept over the other man in the room, he had been too dazed by the view to even realize his presence. Axton felt like his feet were frozen to the spot in which he stood.

Jack peered at Axton over his pair of dark rimmed reading glasses, small smile forming on his lips.

Axton furrowed his eyebrows.

Since when did Jack wear glasses?

That may have been what took him so long to even take in the rest of Jack's attire. Which consisted of nothing but a pair of tight, black, boxer briefs.

Axton was unsure of what to do, so he simply stood there dumbly.

Jack snapped his book closed loudly, causing Axton to jump a little, and he tossed it onto the small table next to the couch.

He swung his legs off their resting position and planted them on the floor stretching upward slowly, catlike and lithe.

Axton watched as his abdominal muscles moved with the stretching motion.

Good lord.

"So...how you doing buddy? Been a long time since we've..._chatted." _Jack said leaning his elbow on his knee, blue and green eyes coming to rest on Axton.

God he looked good in glasses, was the only thought Axton could even possibly hope to manage.

He looked like a college professor.

The kind you spend the whole semester staring at and end up failing the class.

The kind you'd beg to fuck, regardless if it earned you a grade or not.

Jack seemed to be displeased with Axton's standoffish nature.

He raised his hands up as if to show he meant no harm.

"Look no whips, no floggers, I'm not gunna punish you pet. I didn't invite you up here for that...I mean and get blood on my new skag skin rug? No, no pet you've got it all wrong." Jack explained grinning wider.

Axton was sure Jack got a kick out of how jumpy he was.

Axton looked to the floor and then to Jack nervously.

Jack made an over dramatic sighing noise and motioned for Axton to come sit next to him.

Gods could he even handle being that close to him looking like that?

Axton grimaced and slowly crossed the room.

He eased down into the couch seat next to Jack and sat stiffly.

Jack, as if knowing how frightened and uncomfortable Axton was, leaned over and brushed Axton's hair back softly, eyes glinting with delight.

Axton took in a sharp breath at the touch, fear, want, desire, everything coursing through him.

"Why so tense commando?" Jack hissed smiling wryly.

Axton shot him a dirty look.

"You know goddamn well why." Axton snarled his voice rough from not using it often.

In confinement there was nobody to converse with, except himself..and he wasn't that crazy yet.

Jack shot him a playfully sinister look.

"I already told you, you aren't here for punishment kitten." Jack said pawing at Axton's uniform softly.

Axton tensed up at the touch again, muscles clenching, breath catching.

"Oh for fucks sake would you relax? You _know_ why I asked for your presence." Jack hissed.

Axton frowned darkly.

It was all so confusing. Wanting him, hating him...also wanting to strangle him.

"No. I don't" Axton lied.

He was pretty certain he had a slight idea why he was here. But he wanted Jack to fucking say it.

"Oh, yes you do." Jack insisted, glowering eyes lazily running up Axton, and back down him.

"You can't fool me pet. I know better than that. But...since you do seem to be insistent on being a stubborn little fuck, I'll humor you." Jack sneered perfect teeth inches from Axton's face.

He smelled fresh.

Like cinnamon.

It fit him really, sharp and sweet all in one.

Potent. Heavy. Mean.

Jack groaned moving closer to Axton, glasses falling ever so slightly down his nose, eyes hiding behind them darkly.

"I've got an itch I need to scratch cupcake." Jack continued hotly.

Jack nosed against Axton's neck, teeth unsheathing to scrape along his jawline.

Axton moaned out louder than he really should of.

But it was too late to catch it in his throat.

Jack chuckled at the low, needy sound.

"Sounds like you've got one too huh kiddo?" Jack sneered.

"Oh fucking bite me." Axton snarled sarcastically.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Jack hissed as he let his perfect teeth fall lower on Axton's collarbone.

Axton made a quick hissing noise and clenched his teeth.

Jack grabbed Axton by the chin and forced him to look at him.

"Nobody can resist me kiddo. _Nobody." _Jack whispered.

Axton wanted to make some snide remark to the ridiculous comment but all that came out was a low moan as Jack ran his tongue down his jaw.

"Son of a...bitch..." Axton groaned weakly.

Jack just laughed pleased with Axton's reaction.

Before Axton could object, or even really wrap his head around the current situation, Jack was shoving Axton backward onto the plush couch.

The leather groaned noisily with the quick movement of bodies and changing of positions.

Axton breathed out as Jack's weight was now firmly planting his hips to the couch cushions.

Jack pushed his slim fingers up underneath Axton's uniform shirt, bunching the cloth up around the tops of his wrists.

Fingertips slid along Axton's muscles, light, almost featherlike. Ghosting along the flesh driven by experience and the simple need to touch the bigger man.

"So many clothes Axton, we need to fix this kitten." Jack purred leaning down to bury his face in Axton's neck again.

Axton could only hum a moan in response.

Jack took hold of the uniform zipper and ripped it downward, allowing Axton to shrug out of it beneath him.

Jack's eyes flared with interest and anticipation as Axton did so, leaving his chest bare for Jack to admire.

Jack's palms splayed across the swells of muscle, devious grin pulling at his lips.

Axton looked up at him through hooded eyelids.

Jack pushed his glasses up daintily, eyes drawling over Axton as if he were a four course meal.

"Nice glasses. Bet you got called four eyes a lot in high school." Axton huffed breathily.

Jack sneered at the insult.

"Was that supposed to be an insult kiddo? That was sad even for your standards." Jack snapped rocking his hips against Axton's rubbing slowly against Axton's already swollen erection.

Axton shot Jack a dirty look but was at a loss for anything snarky to snap back at the masked man pinning him down.

"Besides kiddo...seems like you like em. Hard already... and I've barely even touched you. Pathetic, really." Jack hissed meanly pressing his groin into Axton's.

Axton gasped out loudly at the pressure.

"Tell me you like them." Jack snarled, gaze hot over the rims of the glasses.

Axton felt his breath get caught in his throat as he struggled for use of his brain.

"I-I like them...ah!" Axton breathed pitifully, in an almost begging tone.

His words came out weak and needy, and he didn't care.

It was all part of the way Jack wanted this.

It was always Jacks way.

And surprisingly, here, now, Axton had little problem with it.

Jack closed his eyes as he slowly dragged his tongue up Axton's peck, sucking his nipple when he got there, lips pleasing and warm.

Jack suddenly reached up and grabbed Axton's neck.

He could feel Axton's pulse rise beneath his fingertips.

Axton swallowed hard.

He should have been terrified, Jack's hand around his neck, that would be enough to frighten anybody.

But it didn't _feel _frightening. It didn't feel threatening. The grip was hard, tight, but not enough to cut his breathing.

Just enough to stir something primal...animalistic in Axton.

Axton groaned under Jack's grip.

His mind melted in utter ecstasy, he liked the dangerous feel of Jack. The dangerous feel of it all, and the added danger of his hands around his throat.

"T-Tighter..." Axton begged lowly.

Jack cocked a perfect eyebrow and grinned at Axton wryly.

"You like that commando? God I have trained you well." Jack hissed tightening his grip ever so slightly.

Axton could feel the change in pressure, causing breathing to become more difficult. Causing him to grow even harder, his erection throbbing beneath his uniform, pressed tight against his leg begging for room when there was none.

"J-Jack...please take...my pants off...it's fucking tight..." Axton begged pitifully.

Jack's hands loosened slowly from their grip around Axton's thick neck.

Jack's amusement was clear, plastered across his perfect face like a fresh painting.

"Axton, you can beg better than that." Jack whispered running his thumb over Axton's bottom lip gently.

Axton rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Oh Handsome Jack..._please..." _Axton breathed.

Jack shivered, enjoying the sentence all too much.

"Oh kiddo, say it _again." _Jack huffed wontonly, his hand coming to massage himself through his black boxers.

"_Handsome...Jack" _Axton hissed as if he were telling a dirty secret.

Jack moaned lowly, squeezing his own erection that now pushed against the stretched material of the undergarments.

"Oh Jack, Handsome Jack...have mercy on me.." Axton begged slowly, words dripping off his tongue.

"Only...because...you've been a good pet..." Jack breathed gruffly.

Jack fumbled to undo Axton's uniform, fingers clumsy now, driven by his need to have the other man.

Jack's fingers dug underneath the hem of Axton's pants, hurridly, roughly, and hauled them down.

Axton pushed them off the rest of the way with his feet and breathed a sigh of relief as his need was freed from his overly hot clothing.

And suddenly Jack was on him.

Kissing him almost too roughly, pushing against him almost to urgently, moving against him almost too meanly.

Neither man was soft. Nor was their lifestyles. Fucking was no different.

They fucked the way the killed. Mean, messily and quickly.

Axton's fingers worked through Jack's hair, pulling slightly to force into the rough kiss. Jack's tongue was hot as it slid against Axton's toying with him, teasing him.

Axton's hands wandered down, coming to rest on Jack's thin hips, running his thumbs over the bone beneath the skin ever so slightly.

Jack rutted against Axton, the soft material of his boxers rubbing against Axton's proud erection.

Axton leaned his head back, breaking the kiss, offering his flushed throat to Jack's tongue and teeth.

Axton could see the flickering of the stars as he leaned his head back on the couch. They were gorgeous.

The windows open to the world, Jack on top of him, the warm spirals of pleasure ringing through him...it was perfect.

He hadn't felt this alive in weeks...months...what felt like eternity.

It shouldn't feel this good.

Captivity, being a pet to the Hyperion President, entwined in this madness that was the here and the now.

But it did.

It was so good.

He shouldn't like it.

The kissing, the moving, the touching, bodies forced against one another's.

But he did.

It was _too_ good.

He shouldn't need it.

The wanting, the hot insides of a body, the thrusting, the _coming. _

But he did.

It was better than good.

His tongue slid up Jack's sharp cheekbone, the rubber like material cold to the touch, whereas Jack himself was not.

He was so hot, flushed..._burning, _against Axton.

Jack leaned back a little, huffing and panting, eyes half lidded in pleasure.

He put a hand on Axton's stomach to steady himself as he looked down at Axton's state.

A thin line of pre-cum strung from Axton's leaking tip to Jack's now damp boxers.

Jack hooked his thumbs underneath the hem of his boxers and hefted them down slowly, allowing himself to spring free with a weak moan.

Axton reached down to help Jack completely strip off his meager clothing.

Once removed, Jack resumed his seated position on Axton's stomach.

Axton reached down lazily to wrap his palm around Jack's thick need.

Jack moaned out raggedly and jerked forward into Axton's grip.

"Oh Jacky you are so damn _thick._" Axton cooed meanly.

He knew the ridiculous pet name would get a rise out of the egotistical man on top of him.

He cracked a smile as soon as it passed his lips.

Jack's displeased eyes were on Axton in seconds.

"What...the fuck...don't call me that stupid shit." Jack snarled, trying to sound menacing but failing as his sentence trailed off into a moan.

"Why, don't like pet names huh Jacky?" Axton swooned.

Jack made a disgusted sound as Axton said it again.

"Kiddo, I'm fucking warning you..." Jack hissed through thick breaths.

"Personally I think it suits you." Axton smiled stroking Jack fluidly.

"Personally...if you weren't...giving such a good hand job...I'd punch you in the jaw..." Jack groaned through gritted teeth and closed eyes.

"So aggressive." Axton teased pulling on Jack's hardness, his drippy pre-cum sliding

over Axton's thumb.

"You...should know that by now kiddo." Jack retorted weakly.

"I like it." Axton hissed hand moving faster now.

Jack nearly doubled over groaning roughly body shuddering in pleasure.

Jack leaned backward and thumbed through the drawer of the table beside them. He came back with a small bottle of lube.

Axton looked on, licking his lips in anticipation.

Jack lifted up onto his knees, face twisted with concentration.

Axton suddenly took the small bottle from Jack's hands.

"Let me." Axton insisted pouring the lube over two of his thick fingers.

Jack seemed to more than oblige.

Axton reached around Jack's perfect ass and felt for his back entrance tenderly.

He sunk his digits in slowly, painfully slowly, little gasps and sighs from Jack pushing Axton to proceed.

He scissored the fingers in Jack's tightness, opening him, readying him.

Jack braced one hand on the back of the couch and with the other he stroked his length slowly.

Axton was entranced as he watched Jack fist his own cock, sliding it in and out of his hand, tip red and swollen and _fat. _

Jack removed Axton's fingers and positioned himself atop Axton's cock.

Axton grabbed hold of Jack's hips and almost too roughly guided him down onto his hardness.

Jack cursed a little under his breath as Axton entered him.

One of Axton's hands came to play over the soft trail of hairs on Jack's hard stomach, while the other kept steady hold of Jack's hips as he sat on him.

Jack hissed and sighed as he did so, Axton's thick cock stretching him in all the right ways.

Just a little more, Axton thought dazedly as Jack pushed the final inches of his length into his body.

Jack sat for a moment, groaning and adjusting, Axton could barely stand it. He needed him to _move. _

Axton prodded Jack for movement, forcing him with his hands, and finally Jack did.

He began slowly rocking against Axton, hips swaying ever so gently, like a ship at sea.

Jack's hand's came to spread across Axton's stomach as he thrusts shallowly, steadying himself for the ride.

His eyes screw shut behind his glasses lenses and Axton bites his lip to muffle a moan.

Jack's body clenches around Axton's hardness, and it's good and tight and warm all in the same breath.

Jack thrusts deeper now, body ready for a rougher treatment.

Axton's fingernails dig into Jack's hipbones, anchoring the other man to his dick.

Jack rides him like a thoroughbred, faster, harder, more urgently. Jack's gasps and quiet sighs were quickly turning into guttural, throaty, moans.

Axton relishes in the sounds, leaning his head back, sinking into the feeling of Jack riding him.

Jack grabs a handful of Axton's hair and pulls him up, slamming their lips together almost too hard.

Axton's pretty sure he tastes blood as Jack forces himself upon him.

Axton kisses back though, meaner, rougher.

"I want it hard Axton." Jack growls breathlessly, pulling away from the all too violent kiss, a trickle of blood running down his sharp chin.

"Sure boss." Axton groans.

He lifts Jack up, swings him as if he weighs nothing and slams him into the couch. Theres the slap of a bare back against the leather sofa and Jack makes a noise that suggests he nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Axton's on him like a bad habit. Hands scrape Jack's hips lifting them to him, forcing Jack to spread his legs like an offering to him. He fucks him deep and fast, each thrust reverberating up through Jack's body, lurching him forward.

Jack's heels hook around Axton's hips, digging into his spine harshly. Axton winces but doesn't stop, only fucks harder.

Jack's hands run down Axton's shoulder blades, nails digging in, leaving red bleeding wounds in their wake.

Jack leans his head back, practically yelling, his honeyed voice dripping with pleasure.

The couch groans under all the action, knees scrambling, hips thrusting, hands desperately searching for things to hold onto.

Theres hair grabbing, more rough kissing, biting, lots of biting.

Axton's chest is bleeding from a particularly merciless bite he'd just received from Jack's perfect teeth.

Jack knocks his head on Axton's metal collar and curses through moans.

Axton's body slaps against Jack's. The wet clapping of sweaty bodies only mingles with the rest of the chaos.

Axton runs his tongue over the metal hinge of Jack's mask, it's cold and metallic on his tongue.

Jack takes the opportunity to grab Axton's face and bite his lip.

Axton only groans against him.

Jack releases him with a long breathy groan.

Jack's marble like eyes clench shut tightly.

"Son of a fuck!" He yells loudly as Axton thrusts in harshly.

Axton's vision is dazed with it all, mind going a million miles an hour.

All he knows is its rough, its mean, and he cannot stop.

"I'm gunna break you in fucking two..." Axton moans to Jack, his voice low and booming, like a cannon.

Jack's hands snap to Axton's rump, fingers clenching on the tight muscles as they worked.

Jack may have claimed to be better than filthy bandits...but he sure knew how to fuck like one.

This was Pandoran sex if there ever was.

"God damn it! HARDER!" Jack bellows, back arching up off the couch slightly.

Axton knows he'd hit his sweet spot.

Axton complies.

He tilts Jack's hips and drives into him with a vengeance.

Between Jack's heels and his nails, Axton isn't sure which one hurts more. Sickeningly its not all unpleasant, and has him spiraling downward quickly.

Jack throws his head back, mouth agape, and suddenly he's coming.

His orgasm hits hard and he's ejaculating thick, powerful bursts up over his chest, his face, and his neck. Over and over again, his erection jumping with every cumshot, until he's spent and utterly filthy.

He just lies beneath Axton, fingers loosening, legs falling slack.

The sight of Jack's finish topples Axton over the edge as well, and he's filling Jack with everything he's got.

His cock throbs as he unloads himself in Jack's body.

He see's stars as it happens, body shuddering, hands grabbing every bit of Jack that they can find.

Axton can't even form enough of a thought to loosen his grip on Jack's thighs.

Where yells and curses had filled the room moments before, now there is only heavy breathing and gasps for oxygen.

Axton isn't sure which one of them is slicker with sweat, him or Jack.

Jack's hair is a mess, he can see more of his grey streak in it's wild state.

His eyes are still closed as he heaves for breath beneath Axton.

"You...fuck...like a goddamn...champ..." Jack finally manages to say.

"What...did you expect...from a filthy, uncivilized, rough around the edges...bandit?" Axton counters tiredly.

A tired smile cracks across Jack's face.

"Maybe...I had you bandits...all wrong." Jack huffs letting his hand fall slack on the couch beside him.

Axton grins wryly.

Axton slowly opened his heavy eyes to access the damage.

Jack had blood running down his perfect forehead and nose. Possibly from where he head butted Axton's collar.

Thats what he got for putting the damn thing there in the first place.

His hips were already showing hints of bruises where Axton had gripped a little too hard.

Jack's eyes are open now, seemingly doing the same damage check on Axton.

Axton's bleeding a hell of a lot more than Jack is.

Jack was a little overly enthusiastic this time with the biting.

Axton leaned back on his knees and Jack hissed in response.

Axton grabbed the base of his cock gently and slid it slowly from Jack's body, coming away with a small sucking noise.

Axton's finish leaked out of Jack's stretched hole and puddled on the couch.

Jack groaned as the feeling of fullness left him.

He slowly reached up and removed his glasses that were now decorated with his own cum.

He whispered a small "fuck" underneath his breath and threw them on the floor.

He had other pairs anyway.

Axton was almost sad to see them leave Jack's face.

The compliment was slipping out of his lips before he had time to stop it.

"You do look hot with glasses." Axton breathed slowly sitting backward on the couch.

"You don't have to tell me, I know I do." Jack sneered sitting up.

He grunted displeased with the mess he'd made of himself.

He slowly roused himself to a standing position with much effort, some grunts of pain, and a clear expression that it was a lot of work to get upright.

"Gotta shower. And I can't very well leave you alone kiddo. Looks like you gotta join me pet." Jack commented looking down at Axton.

Axton looked hesitantly at the Hyperion President.

He'd never been offered such things as a shower afterward...

"Oh freaking hell I'm not gunna drown ya. Just can't give you free reign, you know that. Every time I do that you manage to kill somebody." Jack huffed annoyed.

Axton stood obediently and followed the slower moving male.

"You need me to carry you boss?" Axton commented snidely.

Jack shot him a dark look over his shoulder.

"I take it back, now I might drown you." Jack snarled.

"And then who would fuck you stupid?" Axton retorted sarcastically.

"Oh have we met? My names Handsome Jack, and yes there are lines of people who would love to do it with me. Like the whole planet. Glad we cleared that up cupcake." Jack snapped grinning.

Axton rolled his eyes dramatically at the self centered CEO.

Axton followed the nearly limping Jack to a room forming off the large sitting area.

As soon as the door swung open, Axton knew that this...was Jack's room.

It had a fine view, much like the other room, only with a wide balcony jutting off into the sky. It was adorned with a pool that glittered in the starlight, dim underwater lights tinting it a ghostly blue.

The inside of the room was even grander. The enormous bed took up almost half the room, four posters surrounding it like a grand temple.

The walls were decorated with large paintings and images, another sitting area was arranged on the other side of the room.

Chairs all grand, tables all thick heavy wood. The carpet was high and soft, it looked and felt expensive.

Axton stared in awe as he loyally followed, his steps slow as he took it all in.

The bathroom followed suit.

Marble counters, a silver toilet.

Four sinks.

What the hell did he even need that many sinks for?

The shower alone was as big as Axton's small Hyperion living quarters.

It was all stone with a matching four shower heads.

Jack slid open the perfectly clear glass door and with a touch of his finger the shower was running, hot billowing clouds of steam seeping out the open door.

Axton cautiously stepped inside.

Jack was already lost in the warm waters.

It was weird.

Very weird.

And a little uncomfortable.

Axton awkwardly moved to stand underneath his choice of shower heads.

It felt good.

His shoulders slumped as he let the waters run down him, relaxing him further.

He was pretty sure he could have fallen asleep right there, standing up.

He felt heavy and slow, his body spent by a damn good orgasm.

He just wanted to lay down and sleep.

Jack was slowly washing himself without a word to Axton, as if he'd forgotten he had company.

Axton figured it was lack of Jack's commentary that made the whole situation that much more uncomfortable.

Axton ran his hands through his hair closing his eyes tiredly.

Jack wasn't all that bad of company. At least now he wasn't.

Jack's back was to him, water rushing down his shoulder blades, running off his perfect ass. Axton sighed as he looked over Jack's form.

They didn't call him Handsome Jack for nothing...

He was pretty easy on the eyes.

It pained Axton to admit that, but he couldn't ignore it.

The man was down right pretty.

Axton wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but as normal, he acted before he thought it through.

He stepped forward closing the gap between the turned man and himself and snaked his hands around Jack's waist.

"So is that all for the evenings agenda boss?" Axton whispered in Jack's ear resting his chin on his shoulder.

Jack tenses a little at the advancement but didn't shove Axton away.

"Pretty much. I mean what else are you useful for?" Jack snickered darkly.

Axton frowned but chose to overlook the coy remark.

Jack turned around slowly, forcing Axton's hands off him.

Instead he returned to the closeness by hanging his arms around Axton's thick shoulders.

"I mean you are a bandit. All you know how to do is eat, fuck, kill, sleep, repeat. Must be easy being so damn simple minded." Jack swooned sneering at Axton.

Axton just threw him a half smile.

"What can I say?" Axton muttered shrugging.

Jack snorted.

"You're amusing kitten. I'm real glad I didn't kill ya." Jack mused grinning widely.

"Cause I mean the torture was much better than just making it quick and killing me." Axton grumbled.

Jack chuckled lightly.

"You know me, I'm just such a giver. So you consider this torture huh pumpkin?" Jack questioned raising a heavy eyebrow.

Axton shook his head slowly.

Before he really knew what he was doing, his body took over and he was kissing Jack.

With the water running over two spent and tired bodies, their lips collided once more.

But this touch was different.

The kiss was different.

Jack didn't struggle against the advancement.

He accepted it.

Even kissed back.

Hands running up through Axton's short, wet hair.

Eyes closed, passion seeping through heavy tongues and wet lips.

Axton slowly kissed down Jack's neck, eyes half-lidded slits.

"No...this...this isn't." Axton whispered slowly lips pressed against Jack's ear.

Jack seemed to breath out at the words, eyes still closed, hands still in Axton's hair.

Pulling him to his body, pressing Axton to him.

"Good. It wasn't meant to be." Jack breathed.

That night Axton never went back to his small quarters.

The bed was big and the blankets were warm.

Tangled sheets around two tired and worn bodies.

He could hear the running water of the pool fountain outside, the sounds of the city even into the late hours...and Jack's heavy sleep induced breathing.

Axton had wrapped his arms around Jack, and Jack had never said stop, and so he'd fallen asleep like that.

Axton slept with his nose buried in the nape of Jack's neck, legs all entwined, bodies pressed together.

That night Axton went to bed with the enemy.


	9. The New Dog of Hyperion

The New Dog of Hyperion

Axton's eyes rolled beneath his lids. Even behind them he could tell that it was light outside. He blinked awake slowly eyes not wanting to open, body not wanting to cooperate.

The sheets were tangled around him like a living thing.

Growing out of the mattress entangling him with its soft twists.

He heard the slam of a door and his eyes opened with the startle.

Axton blinked against the bright light and lifted up on his elbows.

His head was foggy.

Waking up out of a dream...wondering if he was still dreaming.

Had everything last night been a dream?

Jack showing...emotion.

It had to have been.

Jack being something other than cruel and menacing.

Definitely a dream.

But As Axton peered around the room, at the bed beneath him, the sheets still swallowing him...he knew it wasn't.

Everything...was very real.

"Well good morning fucking sleeping beauty." Jack prodded suddenly leaning over the bed causing the mattress to dip with his weight.

Axton groaned and sat up slowly.

Axton looked at the clock on the massive bedside table.

It was barely passed seven.

Axton grunted.

"Why the fuck are you up so early?" Axton snarled groggily.

"I'm always up this early. Got a planet to run kiddo." Jack chimed straightening his jacket.

He tossed a new uniform onto the bed that Axton had yet to pull himself from.

"Get up and get dressed, we've got a meeting in twenty minutes pet." Jack cooed before leaving the room with another slam of the door.

Axton moaned and slowly dragged himself out of bed. Even after such a hard nights sleep he felt so utterly drained.

That bed was too comfortable, he never wanted to leave it.

Axton picked up the uniform, and furrowed his eyebrows.

This one was different.

It was mostly black, with yellow striping here and there and a Hyperion logo on the right side.

He slid on the shirt and hauled on the matching pants.

Axton turned and admired the newer uniform in one of Jack's many mirrors.

It was only right that a man as self centered as Jack was to have about a million fucking mirrors.

Axton slipped on the black Hyperion boots and wiggled his feet.

They were nice.

A lot less plain and prisoner like.

Axton took note of that.

They were combat boots that was for sure.

They had a homey feel to them.

He almost felt like a soldier again.

It gave him a whole new spring in his step.

Maybe he'd fucked Jack so good, he felt inclined to be somewhat giving this morning.

When Axton finally emerged from the bedroom Jack was already waiting on him in the large living area.

"C'mon kiddo, damn you are slow as christmas. We need to work on that." Jack mused hurrying Axton along.

Jack paused though as his eyes slunk over Axton, who was still fiddling with the new uniform and its different fit.

He took a step toward Axton and pinched his cheeks.

"Oh don't you look fucking adorable. You like? Figured you needed a fresh look. Matches your collar perfectly." Jack swooned over Axton.

Axton jerked his head back, away from Jack's hands and frowned.

"I look like a bumble bee." Axton grimaced.

Jack burst into hysterics at Axton's deadpan comment.

He patted Axton's chest still chuckling.

"Always such a snarky little shit." Jack snickered.

"Now, does my sweet little bumble bee think he can behave himself without handcuffs and the leash?" Jack questioned in a overly fake sweet tone waving a finger at Axton.

Axton curled his lip up in distaste for the new nickname.

"Yeah." Axton responded gruffly.

"Promise?" Jack pushed giving Axton a stern look that a parent might give their small child.

Axton rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Say it." Jack chimed raising his eyebrows.

"Promise." Axton growled.

"You aren't a morning person are you kiddo?" Jack said over his shoulder as he opened the door and motioned for Axton to follow him closely.

"And you are too much of a morning person." Axton murmured.

Jack just laughed in response, eyes glinting in amusement.

When they finally got to what Axton assumed was their destination Axton was even more annoyed with Jack's early cocky attitude than he had been fifteen minutes ago.

He might have been fucking attractive, but that didn't lessen Axton's want to tape his mouth shut.

Jack lead Axton into a large meeting room, and to Axton's surprise it was filled with other seemingly higher ranking Hyperion workers. Axton immediately felt eyes upon him, scrutinizing and observing him.

Jack seemed not to care.

"Morning, morning, had a little hold up, which is why I wasn't here sooner. So let's get straight into this shall we?" Jack chimed pulling out the largest chair at the head of the meeting table.

Axton followed awkwardly.

Jack motioned for him to stand beside him.

Axton stood loyally at his left side, silent, feeling the eyes wandering over him.

"Got a couple little announcements and such soooo where do I start? Well just so all of you know, this-" Jack pointed toward Axton. "Is my new personal body guard/ hired dog. His names Axton. You fuckers have any tiffs with me, this is who you go to now. Tired of hearing yall's complaints anyway. And by that I mean if you complain, he snaps your neck. I don't even have to get my hands dirty." Jack explained quite amused with himself.

Axton shot Jack a dark confused look.

Body guard?

Hired dog?...ok well hired dog made sense...with the whole collar thing ,but that was beside the point.

Body guard?

Axton frowned.

Did he somehow miss the memo on this whole event?

Last time he checked he was a prisoner, and a pet. Not hired help.

Jack completely ignored Axton's looks.

"Questions anybody?" Jack said tapping his chin lightly.

A slender man at the other end of the table cleared his throat, suggesting he did indeed hold a question for the president.

"Mr. Ridley?" Jack questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Sir, is this...new body guard...not the prisoner we have had so much trouble controlling?" Mr. Ridley asked concern washing across his face.

Everything from his tone, to his demeanor said he did not agree with this decision.

Jack shrugged and waved his hand in a little circle.

"Yeah yeah he had a few issues when I first drug him up from death row, but, under my careful supervision he has been completely rehabilitated. Isn't that right Axton?" Jack swooned looking deviously at Axton.

"Yes sir." Axton answered his face still twisted in confusion.

Jack motioned toward Axton in a "see" sort of fashion.

"Sir...did he not rip a man's eyeball out with a fork just a few weeks ago?" Mr Ridley asked slowly.

Jack chuckled at the mention of the incident.

Axton did not.

He was caught in the middle of a meeting that had been dropped on him like a bomb. Apparently Jack had just woken up this morning and decided this was how todays events were going to go. Why the sudden change of heart? Upgrading him from lowly servant...to somewhat higher ranking servant.

"Oh don't any of you old fucks have a sense of humor? Besides, thats all behind him now. Unless...unless I tell him to kill, he will be on his best behavior from now on. He knows the consequences of when he doesn't listen now. Don't you..._Axton." _Jack said smoothly.

It was very clear what was happening here.

Jack was to have his way, and his tone of voice said it all.

Work for him, or die.

"Yes, of course sir." Axton responded with a military stiffness to his tone.

Like answering to a general.

The general of Pandora.

"But sir...I hardly think this is a good idea. He is still so feral, can he really be trusted? Around you? Around us? He's already killed men, injured several more and cost us in robot repairs..." Ridley went on before Jack held up a finger to cut him off.

"That's great and all, but Ridley you aren't getting the point. Here, let me demonstrate. Axton...kill him." Jack whispered the last two words over his crisscrossed fingers, laced together like twine.

His eyes were dark and vicious.

Axton swallowed hard and looked down at Jack. Jack did not look at him, simply stayed focused on the man he had just ordered Axton to kill.

First Jack was nearly torturing him to death when he killed someone and now he was giving him orders to do so.

But they _were_ orders.

And Jack's orders were absolute.

Axton felt a sort of adrenaline rushing up through his veins.

Given permission to kill.

He hadn't killed in so long.

Down on the plains of Pandora killing was a regular thing.

You killed to survive, you killed for fun, you killed for riches.

He'd killed more than his share. He'd killed for all of those reasons and more.

That was how Pandora worked, the way you had to be to keep your hide alive.

And that was the way it had to be now.

Kill to stay alive.

Axton was in motion before the so called Mr. Ridley could even get out of his chair.

Axton came upon him like a dark shadow, quick and mercilessly.

Mr. Ridley opened his mouth to scream, but it never made it out of his lips.

Axton grabbed the thin man's neck from around the back of his chair and snapped it as if he were snapping a twig.

A quick jerk, a pop, and he slumped limply onto the table.

Axton was heaving, the rush of the kill flowing over him, making his heart beat like a thundering drum in his chest.

He looked to Jack, searching for praise.

Jack was grinning brightly like a kid on Christmas morning.

He motioned for Axton to return to him, and Axton did.

Axton stood at attention beside Jack once more.

A loyal dog come back to his master, his name tag swaying on his neck, casting light on the table before him.

All the others in the room seemed to look on in horror at the slumped man now on the meeting room table.

"Now...any more questions?" Jack asked chuckling, his eyes darkening in their sockets with amusement.

The other men at the long table seemed to avoid eye contact with Jack, all silent.

Jack's grin was wide on his face, he was loving every second of this. It wasn't enough for them to be afraid of Jack alone, he wanted to fear everything associated with him as well.

"Good then. Looks like that's settled. Now I've got other business to attend to men, remember, any complaints you bring them to him now. Toodles." Jack sung cheerily as he unfolded from his chair, motioned for Axton to follow him and they were gone out the door.

Axton's heart was still racing, his pulse thundering against his neck.

His hands shook a little.

He wasn't sure if it was from excitement or from nerves.

Axton kept up with Jack's brisk walk, staring angrily at the back of Jack's head.

He could have at least clued him in on what was going on, not just dumped him into the situation.

He wondered if it was indeed some sort of test Jack had thought up, to see if Axton was really worthy.

To see if he was _truly _obedient.

Axton frowned.

"What he hell was all that about Jack...?" Axton snarled to the man in front of him.

Jack paused for a second, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Well weren't you listening? You just got promoted kiddo." Jack snickered.

"And I must say you put on quite the show, I was a little nervous if I threw that order out there you wouldn't listen, buuuuut I just had to test it out. And look at you! Obeying orders just like a good little pet." Jack praised clapping his hands together.

Axton was furious.

It was a test.

"You just wanted to see how far I'd go, what kind of orders you could give me." Axton snapped angrily.

Jack shrugged innocently.

"Well I mean yeah kinda, I just had to make sure you'd listen to anything I say pumpkin! Or else I couldn't have given you your new little...position." Jack cooed.

Axton sighed loudly.

"And whats my new position?" Axton asked gruffly.

"You see kid, Pandora is a big planet, and sadly there is only one of me...well minus those body doubles I had done...but whatever thats way off point, you see I need...a little extra help keeping things in check around here. Like a right hand man. And a body guard, and a hired personal killing machine all in one." Jack explained to Axton as if he were daft.

Axton just stared at him annoyed and confused.

"And kid, I like ya. You listen...for the most part. And you've got those filthy bandit roots going on, you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty. As much as I love killing people, it's messy and I need to look presentable at all times...soooo I figure I can just get you to do it. You didn't seem to have a problem snapping that guys neck, so you officially get the job!" Jack said clapping Axton's shoulder in a congratulatory motion.

"So I'm just your right hand grunt?" Axton snarled.

"Body guard, enforcer, right hand man, dog you can call it whatever you want." Jack shrugged.

Axton grunted unamused.

He guessed he couldn't argue with it.

It was better than being a prisoner.

Better than being on death row.

This new position could possibly entail great things.

Like more freedom.

"Personally I like to call it something along the lines of...you're my bitch." Jack said sweetly.

Axton narrowed his eyes at him.

How could he not have seen that coming.

Fucking asshole.

"Real fucking funny." Axton sneered distaste clear on his face.

Jack merely smiled in response those venomous eyes flickering over Axton fondly.

Jack ran his finger over Axton's lips slowly.

"Don't be such a queen, besides, I've got another little gift for you." Jack swooned tilting his head ever so slightly as he looked over Axton.

Axton felt small under Jack's gaze.

He felt a chill run down his spine like ice water.

"Oh I can't imagine what it is this time...a dog harness?" Axton mused.

Jack snorted.

"No. Though not half bad idea, bet you'd look real good in a harness..." Jack turned the thought over in his head for a moment, then turned to keep walking.

Axton sighed heavily and followed reluctantly.

Jack pushed the elevator button and with a ding the large doors yawned open.

Axton and Jack were the only ones in the elevator.

Every other time Axton had had the pleasure of being dragged onto one of these things, it was always full of workers.

Axton found this odd.

The ride was uncomfortably silent.

Jack went about fixing his hair slightly and readjusted his collar a little.

Axton decided he might as well break the silence.

"Where's all the workers?" Axton asked quietly.

Jack turned to look back at him over his shoulder.

"Oh them, all down in the loader garages getting my badass loaders ready for tomorrow. I ordered all hands on deck to get those big boys tuned up." Jack answered smirking.

"Whats happening tomorrow?" Axton continued.

"Oh just gunna take down a whole village, you know the usual." Jack mused.

"What did they ever do to you?" Axton snarled.

"They disobeyed me. Thats what." Jack growled back.

"Is that your solution for everything. If it doesn't listen, kill it?" Axton pushed.

Jack seemed to think on it for a second, pursing his perfect lips.

"Um, yeah. Duh?" Jack responded in his usual, smooth, snarky tone.

Axton snorted and shook his head.

Fucking psycho.

It was moments like these that Axton was forced to remember who Jack really was.

A dictator.

Hell bent on breaking this world to his will.

And nothing would get in his way.

The elevator dinged and the doors came open.

Instantly Axton's ears were met by the sounds of tools working. The buzzing of saws, the hissing or torches, the grinding of metal on metal. This was the bottom floor of the Hyperion headquarters, a massive, open warehouse made for the processing and building of loaders and other Hyperion robotics.

The ceilings were high, thousands of floodlights hanging from the rafters.

Axton followed behind Jack closely, it seemed very easy to get lost in the maze of robots.

They passed a massive badass loader, one of its arms was being hoisted up into place by huge chains. Workers yelled orders and adjusted the chains hanging from the crane that lifted it. It creaked and groaned with all the motion, the worker's voices echoing through the massive room.

Sparks flew from another robot being worked on as the passed it, they rained down at Axton's feet and he quickly stepped out of their reach.

Jack walked right through them unfazed.

He had obviously done this thousands of times before.

But Axton...Axton was all new to this.

Seeing where these hellish beasts were born and bred. Where they were birthed.

They loomed over Axton like monsters, several stories tall, large hulking bodies taking up all the empty spaces. They were dead of power, lone eyes black and lifeless, but that didn't change the fear that they roused in Axton.

He had been faced up against these things many a times in the heat of battle, the beast's rockets and gunfire coming down over him life hellfire. Axton grimaced.

He'd had one nearly crush him to death after Zero had killed it. Fell backward and Axton had rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. He'd avoided death like that many times, but all the ones nearly caused by these machines flashed through his brain.

The hum of drills swarmed through his skull. It was incredibly loud.

Jack had no idea how terrifying it was to be in the shadow of one of these things, its sites all set on you. To stare it down and know that it was either it, or you. That you might die at the hands of a machine.

Jack new nothing of the other side of things.

He knew nothing about what it felt like to be the hunted.

He had little regard for that, little regard for the damage these things could deal...the lives they took.

The room of loaders seemed to never end, they seemed to walk for what felt like an eternity.

Jack suddenly turned the corner and came to a garage sectioned off from the rest of the bays.

He punched a code and the large door rolled open, clicking with the sound of mechanics working as it did so.

Jack beckoned to Axton and Axton followed him inside.

Once inside Jack shut the door behind them, cutting off the droning noises of the shops.

There was a large metal table taking up most the room, shelves lined the walls, tools and extension cords hung lazily from the ceilings.

Axton was a mixture of concerned and confused.

Jack walked to the table and plucked a small box off of it.

He flipped it over in his hands lazily a small smile pulling at his lips.

Axton knew what that little box was.

He would know that anywhere.

Jack bounced it in his palm as if weighing the small object, then his eyes flicked up to Axton.

"I put in a special order from my lead mechanic, kinda figured if you passed my little test this morning I'd give it to you...as a little gift. You know since I'm feeling generous." Jack mused grinning.

He tossed the box to the ground and instantly it began opening, exploding into a whirl of pieces and parts, growing into a full fledged machine.

A turret.

Axton's eyes grew wide.

His own turret had been crushed in the commotion when he was captured by Hyperion. He'd always had that turret and having been without it for months he felt almost naked.

This turret was nearly five times the size of his last, it was chrome red and orange, mimicking the coloration of a hot-loader.

The turret sat idle, sensing there was no danger it chose not to shoot the two men.

Axton couldn't help himself, he approached the machine gingerly and slowly ran his hand down the barrel, over the housing unit, down its pieces, it's mechanisms. It was smooth, and new, absent of all the dings and scratches from battle.

It hadn't earned those just yet.

Axton could easily fix that if Jack would allow him to take this thing to battle...which he assumed was the point.

Axton bent down still looking over every nook and cranny of the beast. His hands couldn't touch enough, eyes couldn't soak in enough.

"Son of a fuck..." Axton whispered slowly.

"I knew you'd like it. If I am gunna have you as my big bad dog, figured you'd need a big bad gun...other than the one in your pants." Jack teased leaning on the housing of the turret.

He pushed a button on the side and the machine re-folded itself into a small box.

Axton picked it up slowly and held it gingerly in his palms.

He looked over at Jack, words failing him uselessly.

"T-Thank you." Axton said dumbfound.

He turned the turret over in his hands and eventually tucked it away in his shirt pocket.

Jack shrugged and waved it off as if it were nothing.

Axton wasn't really sure what came over him.

Maybe it was the gesture of kindness from Jack, or the absence of others within the room.

Maybe it was the overwhelming feeling that Jack in some sort of way actually might...care. No matter how small of a care it was, there was the possibility that it was there.

Axton stepped forward and grabbed Jack for a kiss.

Jack tensed slightly.

These sudden outbursts from the other male would take some getting used to.

Jack hesitated for a moment, but eventually sunk into the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around Axton's heavy shoulders.

Axton pulled back slowly, eyes flicking up to Jack's. Jack's eyes were half lidded as he looked upon Axton.

"You're a damn good kisser kiddo." Jack whispered lowly.

Axton just half smiled.

He bit his lip slowly.

"Hey Jack...you mind if I work on her? You know make a few adjustments and such?" Axton asked smally.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess, but I've got stuff to do, people to see, things to get ready I can't just hang out here with you all day. Doesn't work like that kiddo." Jack said looking sternly at Axton.

"Well I could stay here while you go to that stuff." Axton pressed timidly.

Jack gave him a dark look.

"Huh. You're pushin it kid." Jack said in a warning tone.

"Theres an army of Hyperion workers and loaders between me and that door...and I don't feel like dying today. I'll be good." Axton practically begged.

It had been so long since he'd gotten his hands into the inner workings of a turret, he needed that so badly.

Jack sighed heavily and shifted his weight slowly.

"I dunno kiddo..." Jack groaned.

"I promise I won't leave this room." Axton added.

Jack looked at the door then looked back at Axton.

"I'm setting an alarm on the door. You open it and goes off, there will be _deadly _consequences." Jack growled jabbing a finger into Axton's chest.

Axton nodded understandingly.

Jack smiled a little.

"Only cause you're cute, kitten." Jack said over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"See you at dinnertime." he added before the door closed loudly.

Axton sighed and looked around the room. He wasted no time at all in scanning over all the tools that were now available to his waiting hands.

He throws the turret out and watches with fond eyes, the way a proud dad would look at his child. He walks over to the vibrating machine, humming as it comes alive and steadies itself.

Axton slides his hand down the smooth metal and pats the weapon fondly.

It isn't the same as his old faithful...but with a few adjustments he could fix that.

Axon grinned widely and then set about gathering all the tools he would need.

Hours later:

Axton was so wrapped up in his work he never even heard the door open, nor Jack enter.

It also didn't help that he really couldn't hear much of anything over the radio he had blaring in the window.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows seeing as he hadn't yet laid eyes on Axton.

He approached the turret and peered around the other side.

Axton was splayed out on his back singing along to whatever racket was pumping through the speakers, turning a ratchet adjusting something on the turret's side.

Axton looked up at Jack started by his sudden company.

Axton popped up and ran to punch the radio off.

"Shit, uh, sorry...just found it sitting there, figured I'd work to some music..." Axton explained rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Jack's eyes ran over Axton slowly.

He was shirtless, and covered from head to toe in dirt and grease, some smeared across his left cheek like war paint.

Jack chuckled and then went on to do a walk around of the turret.

It was now enforced with four barrels and what looked like a rocket launcher up top. Painted across the side in black typography was "The Misses".

Jack rubbed his chin and made a little grunt of approval.

"Like what you've done to the thing kid." Jack mused looking up at Axton.

Axton shifted his weight onto his other hip and wiped his face with the rag in his hand.

"Thanks, just wanted to...make it more me you know." Axton said shrugging.

Jack lent Axton a fond smile.

"I mean I knew you were good with your hands, but this, this I must admit is pretty amazing, I mean considering your bandit intelligence and all." Jack sneered.

There could never just be a compliment without an insult.

Typical.

Axton rolled his eyes and slung the rag over his shoulder.

He walked over to the turret and leaned on it lazily.

"So how was your day boss?" Axton asked leaning on his elbow.

"Since when do you give a rats ass about my day kiddo?" Jack scoffed laughing.

Axton frowned.

"Just trying to make nice asshole." Axton growled.

Jack's eyes trailed lazily up Axton and then down him again.

He looked like something out of a porn magazine.

Something that may have been labeled along the lines of "hot weapons and even hotter men".

Jack licked his lips at the thought.

"You're filthy kitten." Jack whispered taking a step toward Axton.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been called that." Axton sneered.

Jack chuckled and ran his thumb through some grease smeared across Axton's chest.

"And it won't be the last..." Jack huffed dazedly as he soaked Axton in.

"Take the rest of it off." Jack whispered thickly.

Axton looked at him cocking an eyebrow curiously.

Axton shrugged and complied.

He kicked off his combat boots, the left and then the right. His actions were much slower than Jack would have really liked.

Axton's hands went down to his fly.

They teased there for a moment, playing with the button, thumbs hooking and un-hooking in the hem of the material.

He undid the small button, slowly peeling it open.

And then took the zipper down.

Each motion seemed to be slower than the next.

Axton eased out of his pants and shoved them to the side with his foot.

He looked up at Jack, who was leaned against the turret, looking too hot and bothered already.

After a long day...this was just what Jack needed.

A hot sweaty Axton was exactly what the doctor had ordered.

Axton smiled smally and slowly stripped off his boxers, hands sliding them down muscular thighs, powerful calves and finally he kicked those off too.

Axton put his hands on his hips and spread his legs slightly, shooting Jack a devious grin.

"How's that boss?" Axton purred.

Jack peered at him with needy eyes.

"C'mere pet." Jack commanded beckoning gently.

Axton strode over slowly, flaccid cock wagging proudly in front of him.

Even soft he was a size to be reckoned with.

Axton leaned against the turret inches from Jack.

"You look good all filthy." Jack growled cocking a wicked smile.

"Who woulda thought big bad Handsome Jack likes big sweaty bandit men." Axton teased meanly.

Jack scoffed at Axton.

Axton came a little closer to Jack, and he could feel Axton's heat radiating off of him.

A little bead of sweat ran down his perfect stomach, down into his navel.

Jack groaned, back against the turret.

"So what's it gunna be boss?" Axton swooned looking at Jack deviously.

"Do me on this big turret of yours pet." Jack hissed thickly.

"You're such a slut." Axton whispered nosing against Jack's neck.

Axton's greasy hands went down to Jack's fly.

He ran a big palm up over Jack's pants crotch, massaging the thick line pressed against his leg.

Jack leaned back harder on the big turret, staring down at Axton as he rubbed him slowly.

Axton proceeded to draw Jack's zipper down with slow precise fingers.

Jack groaned lowly with impatience.

Axton slowly pulled the front of Jack's overly tight pants down and pulled his swollen cock out.

Jack bit his lip hard, gaze set on Axton as he proceeded.

"You gunna take all fucking day kid?" Jack snarled weakly.

Axton's eyes flicked up to meet the other man's.

"Impatient aren't we?" Axton sneered.

"You _know_ I don't like waiting." Jack hissed.

Axton suddenly wrapped his palm around Jack's length and squeezed.

Jack bucked up slightly, palms gripping the metal of the turret to keep himself steady.

Axton slowly rubbed his own swollen member against Jack's, he opened his palm wider, and attempted to squeeze it around both their erections.

Axton began to steadily stoke both himself and Jack.

Jack's erection was hot against his, the smooth skin rubbing together pleasingly. Axton pressed his thumb into his own underside and he moaned softly at the touch.

The sight alone was enough to bring Axton to his knees.

Jack was long, by far above average, not at thick as Axton was, but formidable all the very same.

Jack's tip oozed fluid onto Axton, his excitement clear as day.

Jack looked down at Axton with fire in his eyes.

He didn't have to say it, his eyes said it all.

Fuck me already, is what they said.

Axton cocked a half smile.

He grabbed Jack's hips and hefted him up onto the turret, splaying him out on the machine's top. Jack grunted at the impact, but did not complain.

Axton climbed on top of him, hovering over him like a moth to a flame. Couldn't fight it, couldn't resist it.

The metal of the turret was cool under Axton's palms. He nipped at Jack's neck, fingers returning to his counterpart's swollen need, pushing and pulling pitiful moans from the CEO.

Jack was so shameless.

He didn't care how needy he looked.

He just wanted it.

Needed it.

His body begged for it.

The day had worn on him.

Now all he wanted was to be fucked by his favorite pet.

Jack stretched out on the machine, ready, willing, like an offering to Axton.

Axton wasted no time in taking what was given to him.

Axton grabbed Jack's hem all too roughly and ripped the pants off of him.

Dragging them down as if they had done him nothing but wrong. Jack's less tanned skin was exposed to the world as Axton lifted him to himself, rutting against the half naked man, his erection sliding against Jack's.

Jack was lost in another bout of breathy, pitiful moans.

His vibrant eyes were screwed shut, mouth open only slightly. He looked utterly gorgeous. It was really quite unfair. Axton was useless against the attraction he'd formed for the other man. And he didn't even feel bad for it. He didn't fight it like he had in earlier months. Questioned his sanity against it. Now he just accepted it. Jack was coursing through him, a force that could not be ignored. He was master. And Axton liked that.

Axton's grimy fingers left oil down Jack's thighs as he grabbed them, finger-pads digging into the pale flesh like it were dough. Jack had strong thighs. Axton groaned as he molded them underneath his palms.

He needed in.

Needed Jack.

Now.

A tub of Vaseline Axton had been using earlier would do.

He raked the small container toward him and dug his filthy fingers in.

His own palm around his engorged dick had him reeling.

He knew once he was in Jack...he wouldn't last long. This was to be short and sweet. And by the look of the ragged Hyperion president...he wouldn't either. Jack was flushed behind the mask, neck red, chest heaving, hands scrambling over the turret. He looked at Axton now, through drunk, heavy eyes.

"God you're a fucking pretty bandit." Jack groaned lowly.

Axton cocked a devious smile at him.

"Is that why you picked me?" Axton cooed softly, cock in hand, preparing to press into Jack's body.

"Well of course...I needed someone...almost as pretty as I am to fuck me." Jack moaned uselessly.

Axton's head pressed bluntly against Jack's entrance. Tight muscle pulsing around the intrusion, making Axton moan.

Axton thrust his hips forward, jolting in almost involuntarily. He just couldn't control it any longer. He needed Jack. Needed him so badly. He needed nothing more.

Jack cried out at the all too rough entry, the pinch of Axton forcing in smarting around Jack's asshole.

Jack made a low whimper and Axton leaned up to capture his mouth with his, greasy hands cupping Jack's jawline.

Axton kissed hard, and pushed in harder, muffling Jack's whines and moans at the slight pain of Axton's intrusion.

Axton rolled his hips forward as his lips slid against Jack's.

Jack's hands were in Axton's short hair, nails scraping his scalp, fingers running down over Axton's thick shoulders.

Axton held nothing back.

He was already starting his downward spiral to orgasm.

Pathetic...he'd barely even started and he was already feeling like he could cum at any second.

Young and quick on the trigger...it was his downfall every once and a while.

Jack was reeling beneath him, hips raising, pushing back into Axton's every thrust like a greedy whore.

Axton broke the violent kiss, face twisted in a pained look of concentration, trying to fight off his orgasm, determined to go for longer.

Jack was a mess beneath him, eyebrows furrowed together, sweat beading on his exposed forehead. Axton wished he could see Jack blushing beneath that mask of his. The thought of Jack blushing was enough to do a strong man in.

Jack jolted his back up, legs scrambling for a hold around Axton's thick waist.

Jack let loose a loud, shameless, indulgent moan that made Axton's knees buckle at the sheer sound alone.

"A-Axton...K-kiss me AGAIN!" Jack bellowed raggedly.

Axton forced his lips against Jack's, biting his bottom lip harshly, leaving it swollen.

Axton's hips snapped against Jack's making obscene slapping sounds as he did so.

Jack's moan was muffled against the kiss, his eyes lulled closed.

Suddenly his fingers dug into Axton's shoulder all too harshly.

Jack bucked up and he was coming shamelessly.

Ejaculating harshly in the small space between his torso and Axton's.

Axton could feel Jack's thick finish dripping off his stomach, and he groaned at the feeling.

Oh god it was too good.

Axton nearly doubled over, humping as fast and as hard as his body would allow.

"Come...come on me!" Jack breathed lazily, drunk on his own orgasm.

Jack's words alone were enough to have Axton rushing to orgasm.

Axton yanked himself from's Jack's body, big palm coming to his swollen erection.

He came through his thick fingers, exploding up Jack's body.

Decorating Jack's chest and torso in thick, hot, cum.

Axton steadied himself on shaking elbows, leaning over Jack, head hanging tiredly.

He opened his eyes just a crack.

Jack laid beneath him heaving, and covered in cum.

God he looked good.

Like a little cum covered slut.

Axton couldn't help but smile.

"Now look who's all filthy. Gotta say you look pretty good boss." Axton breathed.

Jack's eyes opened slowly, still struggling for breath.

"S-shut up..." Jack sighed breathlessly.


	10. Gun Play

Gun Play

The morning came all too soon.

Axton's stomach was still ridiculously full from the dinner served to him the evening previous.

He awoke in his own room.

The invitation to bunk down with Jack for a second night had not been extended, and Axton wasn't about to ask to stay.

Though he'd wanted to.

He'd returned to his small quarters with a twinge of disappointment to swallow down. It was not at all a good taste. But Jack was like that. An unpredictable thing. One night he's inviting Axton into his bed...the next he could make him sleep on the cold ground of a cell. You never knew with him.

Maybe that was half of why Axton felt so god damned attracted to the bastard. He was a loose cannon...much like Axton himself.

His whole life was a loose cannon.

And now his...partner...lover...master, whatever you would call it, was too.

Axton's muscles groaned for more sleep, his eyes not wanting to open to the new morning. It was always night in the small room. With no windows it was always dark.

But something had awoken Axton in the early hours of the morning. Something nipping at his heels, something prying him from sleep.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the hallway.

Axton's eyelids snapped open and he sat up halfway in bed, the sheets pooling around his naked torso.

He could hear quite the commotion outside. Heavy footsteps running here and there, the clammer of voices and objects and running and yelling.

He furrowed his eyebrows together.

Axton hauled himself from the bed and dressed cautiously.

Just as he was pulling on his boots, the heavy door to his room clicked and flung open.

Workers.

Three of them.

Axton looked at them in surprise and curiosity.

"Going on a take down mission today. Boss want's his body guard front and center." One man said gruffly.

Axton nodded understandingly.

The workers handled him like fragile cargo.

Cargo that could go off at any moment.

Though Jack had taken to not using handcuffs on the commando...the workers still did.

For their safety.

It was probably better that way.

Just in case.

He followed willingly.

They wound through hallways and corridors, stairways and elevators until finally two sets of massive sliding doors opened to the outside world.

The sunlight bathed Axton's body in a flash of light.

He shielded his eyes blindly with the sudden intensity.

Axton blinked.

Once, twice, three times. Pupils shrinking in the sunlight, eyes squinted into slits.

It was the first time in so many months that he'd so much as touched sunlight. True, hot, Pandoran sunlight.

God did it ever feel damned good.

Axton paused for a moment, savoring the small second in time. Soaking in the sun, the light, the daytime. He felt its warmth, tasted its rays. It had been so damned long...

Like coming out of a long coma. It was so new, so alien to his eyes that had only been in darkness day in and day out.

He felt a tug to his lead, and he lurched forward. The worker was not pausing to let Axton relish in the moment.

They had places to be and things to do.

There was no time for a captive to become re-introduced to the real world and all that dilly dally.

Axton's feet instinctively moved, and he was following the workers again. Boots crunched the ground before him, the hot cement hard underneath him.

It was only then that he really took in his surroundings.

Hundreds of loaders stood at the ready. Massive Hyperion technicals sat idling, ready to be set into motion. An army of Hyperion robotics and soldiers all at the ready, armed to the gills...prepared to fight.

To fight for Jack.

This was his war after all.

And he was king here.

If he wanted war, he would get it.

He always got what he wanted.

_Always. _

They lead Axton to the biggest, and most armored technical of the army.

It was more ship than vehicle.

It's large doors yawned open and Axton was ushered inside.

The inside was massive.

Two pilot chairs sat at the front, then there was a door dividing the pilot room from the back of the technical.

The worker punched a code and the door hissed open.

"Well morning kiddo."

Axton's eyes met with the steely mismatched gaze that all but melted him to pieces.

Jack sat in the middle of the back room, lounged in a chair much too big for him, arms hanging lazily on the sides, legs crossed in his stupid fancy fashion.

Axton grunted in response.

The workers undid Axton's handcuffs, and as if knowing Jack could take it from here, they dismissed themselves.

The door snapped closed behind them, leaving Axton alone with the crazed dictator.

Jack said nothing for a moment, finger pressed to his lip, eyes soaking in Axton.

Axton stood awkwardly, staying still, letting the other man assess him with mean, cold eyes.

Axton took careful note of how...dangerous...Jack appeared on this day.

Behind those vibrant eyes there was a sick evil stirring. Just beneath the surface.

Just under the skin.

Brewing, unfolding, _growing. _

Jack's lips retracted over his gums, resulting in an ever so slight, wicked, grin.

"Sooooo..." Jack mused in a sing song manner, folding his arms behind his head casually.

"How you doing cupcake?" Jack questioned innocently.

Axton shrugged.

He wasn't really sure where Jack was going with the petty conversation.

What were they going to discuss the weather next?

Jack sneered.

"You miss me last night?" He cooed wickedly.

Axton shot him a displeased look.

To be truthful...he had.

But he would not admit that fact to the asshole. Not in a million years.

"Don't flatter yourself." Axton growled.

Jack only grinned and spun in his chair.

"Gunna take that snide remark as a yes." Jack commented sassily.

"Disappointed I didn't take you to bed again huh commando? God you are such a little cock slut." Jack insulted.

Axton grimaced.

It was going to be one of _those_ days.

Jack chuckled lightly at the insult.

Axton simply stayed still, staring the CEO down with cold, unamused eyes.

Jack cleared his throat daintily and leaned back in his chair.

"Anyway. Let's get down to business. I'm going to take down a bandit city, and I want you to help. Fuckers have been rather rambunctious and I'm down right sick of it. It's well past time to snuff them out." Jack mused inspecting his perfectly cut fingernails.

Axton sighed.

"Yes sir." Axton whispered obediently.

"You'll be riding in the front technical. Going in first, figure I'd let you loose first since I know what you can do in battle. You gave me a lot of trouble before I captured you. I wanna see that fire, but fighting for my side. Got it commando. I wanna see it all. All the fight you got, I want it fighting for me." Jack sneered viciously.

"Any sign you stop fighting for me. I'll fucking kill you. Got it kiddo?" Jack tacked on the comment darkly.

Axton nodded smally.

Jack extended his hand then, a small earpiece was there in his palm.

Axton took a step forward to take it.

"I'll be listening to your every move, giving you commands, and you'd better listen...just like the good pet you are." Jack hissed eyes as cold as the ice out in The Fridge.

Axton took the piece of equipment slowly, handling it the way one might handle a poisonous snake. Carefully. Cautiously.

He attached the piece to his ear and looked at Jack with dark eyes, as if searching for approval.

It felt fairly normal for Axton.

He'd worn a headset almost always when roaming pandora in search of bounties. He could recall all the times he'd had to hear Jack's cocky voice seeping through the echo net, buzzing in his head like an annoying wasp.

He'd hated Jack so damn much back then.

He still hated him.

But only slightly.

Not enough to really even be categorized as hate anymore.

More just mild dislike.

But lust tended to do that.

Muddy the lines between right and wrong.

All this was wrong.

Indeed.

There was a smile tugging at the corner of Jack's mouth, his eyes were daggers on Axton's skin.

He was a wolf in man's clothing. Every once and a while you'd catch a glimpse at all those rows of fangs he kept so well hidden. A hint of cold, yellow, wolfish eyes. The shadow of pointed ears.

The scent of blood on his tongue.

Axton swallowed hard.

"Now run along pet." Jack chimed waving Axton away.

Axton heard the doors at his back open.

With Jack's dismissal the workers returned to fetch their cargo.

Axton wasn't sure what to feel as the prodded him up into the lead technical.

Fear, anxiety, nervousness...or all of it at once.

He was going to war...for Jack.

He felt a little sick to his stomach.

God what would the others think if they ever found out what had become of him? He was a vault hunter...protector of Pandora...

and now...he was just another Hyperion fuck.

He sat down in the chair offered to him.

The workers accompanying him all have heavy weapons.

One slowly approached Axton and handed over a machine gun, all shiny and new...and Hyperion yellow of course.

Axton had nearly forgotten what the heaviness of a good weapon in his hands felt like. He clenched his fingers over the metal.

God it was good.

He missed this.

Missed it so damned much.

Maybe...maybe when they got to the bandit city...he could make a break for it.

Run.

Run away.

Forget all this ever happened.

Claim it was all due to madness brought on from captivity.

Forget Jack.

Be free again.

Axton instinctively ran his hand up over the collar around his neck.

He couldn't run.

Not with that damned thing around his neck.

He'd be dead before he hit sanctuary.

He was pretty sure Jack would pump him so full of eridium his heart would pop like a god damned balloon.

He sighed heavily and shifted the gun's weight in his lap.

There was no running from this.

He was a dog of Hyperion...and that...was that.

The ride was everything but smooth.

Axton could swear whoever was driving this thing was intentionally hitting very rock, crack and crevice on the face of Pandora.

Axton gripped the arm rest of the seat hard, steadying himself from another rather jolting bump.

It was like trying to ride some wild animal that hadn't been broken yet.

It felt like they had been traveling for hours.

Maybe they had been. It was hard to tell really.

The armored vehicles didn't exactly have windows.

And suddenly, the big technical hauled to a stop, brakes screeching. wheels sliding over sand, trying their best to grip.

The technical rocked to a stop, teetering like an unsteady child.

"_Alright Commando, lemme see what you can really do kiddo. Better not disappoint me. Real excited to see my favorite bandit in action." _Jack's voice crackled through the headset nearly sending Axton jumping out of his seat.

He'd forgotten all about the headset in all the commotion of travel.

Axton regained his bearings and looked around.

All the workers were standing, readying their weapons.

Axton did the same.

He felt his heart racing in his chest.

He had no idea what was out there.

What he was up against.

Suddenly there was the sound of a rocket whizzing by the technical, and an explosion only feet away.

The large door of the technical slammed open, creating a cloud of dust as it hit the sand.

The Hyperion captain was screaming now.

"GO, GO, GO, GO!" He yelled waving the troops forward with his hand.

It's all instincts from there.

Axton's feet hit the dirt and his body just goes.

Knowing what to do even as his mind fails him.

He's running, dodging, looking for cover, shooting, ducking again.

Bullets whirl by him and hit the sand heavy.

He can hear the mechanical groans of loader's at his back...he has to admit it's nice to have those monster's on his side.

He jumps over a wall, a bandit lifts up ready to shoot, but Axton's faster.

A spray of bullets across the bandits chest and he hits the dirt hard.

Axton leaves him there, pressing forward, moving in.

Attack and conquer.

The commotion takes the city like a wave. Rushing over it, taking it mercilessly.

Axton reloads as he comes around a corner, and shoots when a bandit rushes him.

He crumples to Axton's feet like a paper cup.

Axton stands still for a moment to asses the happenings around him.

Rockets whirl overhead, leaving streams of light, and then the deafening crash of the explosion as they fall.

Hyperion grunts have swarmed the city, Axton just see's yellow uniforms to his right and left.

It almost moves in slow motion.

Time seems to pause and all the happenings are lethargic as they go.

Axton lifted the barrel of his weapon and pushed forward, onward with the flow of the army.

Axton's boots were heavy on the ground as he approached a small building.

The door remained closed.

Odd.

Most the other doors had been kicked down and cleared by the workers.

He supposed they missed one.

Axton raised his boot and kicked the door in, sending it flying off it's hinges and crashing to the floor.

Inside Axton is met by two beady little eyes and the shivering barrel of a gun.

Axton raises his weapon finger on the trigger...but pauses.

As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he realizes what is really inside.

He's an older man, middle aged maybe, clutching an out of date handgun for dear life.

In the corner two children cower like puppies, shivering and shaking looking at Axton with fearful eyes.

Axton looks to the children and then back to the man.

His eyes are wet with tears, streams running down his dirty face.

"P-please...I'm all they have. Their mother died, they will die without me. Please spare us..." He stuttered lowering the weapon.

"It isn't even loaded...I can't afford bullets..." The man pleaded opening the chamber pitifully to show Axton, and then letting the weapon drop to the floor.

Axton started to lower the butt of the gun, his eyes softening slowly.

"_Woah now commando. Don't go soft on me now. He pulled a gun on you, and I want this city cleared out. Kill him. Oh and the kids too." _Jack's voice crackled in Axton's ear.

Axton grimaced darkly.

The skinny man on the ground dropped to his knees before Axton's feet.

"Please, please spare us. They are but children!" He begged groveling at Axton's boots.

Axton felt his heart racing, his breath leaving him.

He felt sick.

How could he kill them? They were children...

How could Jack even ask him to do such a thing? If it were Jack he'd already have shot them. He would have shot children. Little ones...

Helpless and weak.

He didn't care.

Axton felt anger well up in his chest.

"_I'm waiting Axton." _Jack's voice hissed.

He was a fucking psychopath.

Axton may have been converted to a Hyperion goon, he might have been Jack's little pet...but he was not a child killer.

He would not stoop to that.

He refused.

"I won't kill them Jack." Axton spoke into the headset.

_"__Excuse me?" _ Jack scoffed through the mic.

Axton dropped his gun to his side, a stern look on his face.

And then he turned to leave the house, running as fast as possible to get away from them.

He didn't want to be anywhere near the vicinity, if Jack came looking for Axton he'd find them too. Axton wouldn't let that happen. He'd made his decision and it was his to carry.

His feet carried him over the dirt, beating the ground hard, faster and faster until suddenly...pain rushed through him.

The shock hit him like lightening and he fell into the dirt, skidding to a stop in the sand.

Axton screamed out loudly, writhing onto his back, arching up wildly.

He felt like he was on fire, like his body was caving in.

The shock lasted longer than normal, god it just wouldn't wain.

Tears streamed down Axton's cheeks leaving little trails of wetness in their wake.

Axton thought about begging Jack for it to stop through the headset...no...no he wouldn't beg he would just accept this. Take it.

If this was the punishment for keeping those innocent children safe...he would take it.

He clawed at the collar weakly, his voice echoing off the buildings around him.

Minutes passed and the pain continued to sear through him like a wildfire.

Finally after what felt like an eternity...the pain ceases.

Axton feels like an empty shell, ghost pains still running through his muscles. He just lays there, crumpled and used...barely more than a corpse. He closed his eyes and breathed out into the sand, cheek laying pitifully in the dirt.

His hands clench into fists as he lays there uselessly.

And then there are footsteps.

Great, Axton thinks...it's either a bandit...or a Hyperion worker...either one was not something pleasant to run into.

The Hyperion workers resented him, and the Bandit's saw him as an enemy.

The steps grow closer.

They are rhythmic as they come across the sand, one after the other, slow and steady.

Like a painfully slow dance.

Before Axton knows it, the footsteps close in.

Axton opens his eyes trying to see which side of the war was approaching him...but the figure is just a blur in the blinding sun piercing Axton's vision.

Suddenly there's a hand tightening around Axton's collar.

The figure roughly grabs him by the collar and drags him through the sand.

The collar pulls in all the wrong ways.

Axton screams out in pain as he's dragged across the sand and into one of the abandoned shacks nearest to him.

The figure tosses Axton into the filthy room.

The smell immediately hits Axton's nose like a ton of bricks.

It's a slaughter room. Axton can feel that the floor is wet, but he doesn't want to think about what the source of it could be.

The smell of rotting meat invades his senses.

He gags and coughs as he attempts to lift up on his elbows...but the much higher dose of eridium is rendering him useless for much longer than the norm.

The door to the slaughter room slams shut, and Axton is thrown into darkness, the only light is the rays that manage to make it through the dirty window at the back of the room.

Axton can hear chains as the figure pushes some of the hanging carcasses out of his way. They clink together like wind chimes.

He can hear the the company in the room breathing.

Axton opens his eyes into slits and shakily lifts up on his elbows.

But just as he's up the figure is on him, and he catches a heavy kick to the gut.

Axton yells out loudly, clutching his stomach, curling in on himself pitifully.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He bellows from the floor his voice gruff and useless.

Suddenly the figure crouches down beside him, and grabs him roughly by the chin.

Axton's eyes snap open.

That touch...those fingers...it can't be...could it?

"Kiddo you've really done it this time." The figure whispered venomously to Axton.

It could be.

Jack did not loosen his harsh grip on Axton's chin, his nails digging into Axton's face like razors.

He was livid.

Axton could hear the anger in his terrifying tone.

Axton swallowed hard.

He downcast his eyes from Jack's glowering devil like orbs.

Jack's mouth was but a thin line across his face.

"How_ dare _you Axton?" He hissed throwing Axton's face aside.

Axton choked weakly.

"I couldn't kill them...they were kids Jack...how the fuck did you expect me to!?" Axton begged from the floor.

Jack looked at him with wild eyes.

"When I give you an order. No matter what it is...you DO IT." Jack barked, venom dripping off every word.

Suddenly he was grabbing Axton by the neck again.

He hauled him up by his collar, causing pain to sear through Axton again.

Jack was so much stronger than he looked.

He shoved Axton against the filthy wall, his shoulder blades biting the surface hard, causing Axton to cringe.

Axton could smell the anger pulsing from him, he could hear it in his tone, see it in his burning eyes.

His fingers were unkind in their torture.

"Jack please...I'm sorry!" Axton choked out between labored breaths.

Jack barred his teeth at Axton, all pearly and shining in the darkness.

"Sorry? Oh you are _sorry?" _Jack snarled leaning in close to Axton's face.

Axton could feel his hot breath pouring down his neck.

He closed his eyes.

It was like waiting for a wolf to finally sink it's teeth into you.

Axton was but the prey.

He'd ran.

Ran so hard his little heart nearly popped, but the wolf was faster. The wolf was stronger.

The wolf was _meaner. _

"I don't think you know the meaning of sorry Axton...no no...not yet." Jack hissed in that maple syrup rich voice that rung through Axton's ears.

The moment seemed to hang there, Jack's fingers never loosening from his grip on the collar.

Jack's glowering eyes never left Axton's face.

He was watching him, observing him...soaking him in.

He was loving the taste of Axton's fear.

And Axton could not stop it.

He was afraid.

Beyond afraid.

He was terrified.

Axton could hear explosions outside of the shack, he could hear the bellowing of voices, the hiss of Hyperion robots.

Jack seemed not to notice nor care.

"Jack...please..." Axton whispered lowly.

Jack raised a hand and brought it down hard across Axton's left cheek. The smack seemed to rattle Axton's brain loose and he saw stars for a moment.

He let a little "fuck" escape under his breath as the sting of the hit began to tingle and set in.

"Don't you beg to me. Don't you fucking dare." Jack growled.

Axton had never heard Jack like this.

His voice was like poison.

Dripping, thick, poison.

He'd really fucked up this time.

And all over the lives of children.

This...this was Jack.

A deranged serial killer.

A psycho.

A madman if there ever was one.

It only made things that much harder.

Axton could see the crazed man there...and yet his feelings were still biting at his heels.

He wanted Jack to stop...wanted that to be some sort of sign that he really wasn't all that crazy.

That he really did in some odd way...care for Axton...

Axton knew this was not reality...

Jack cared for nobody. Except himself.

How could Axton have kidded himself with false hopes that somehow Jack would be swayed the same way Axton had been.

It was childish and stupid.

Axton was a prisoner.

Not a lover.

He'd never be a lover.

He was always a plaything.

Even when he thought Jack meant it.

When he was almost certain Jack cared for him, and his wellbeing.

It was all in his head.

In no way did this monster care whether he lived...or died...

Axton closed his eyes and hung his head.

He wouldn't cry, that was just even more pathetic. But god did the tears want to fall.

Imagining that Jack had actually formed feelings for him was the only way he'd been surviving this god awful place. He needed to come back to reality.

And there reality was.

Staring him in the face like an unwanted guest. Heavy, dark, and menacing.

Axton said nothing as Jack forced him into the wall, he just felt like a hollow shell. He felt like he had disappeared. Curled up within himself to prepare for the punishment that was to come.

Jack's lip snarled up in a displeased grimace.

"Nothing to say commando?" Jack hissed shaking Axton a little.

Axton shook his head.

This seemed to rouse even more anger from Jack's depths.

Jack's free hand snapped to his belt.

The action was so quick.

Axton couldn't have even hoped to react to it properly.

"Open your mouth!" Jack barked digging his fingers into Axton's lips, opening it up harshly, digits pulling at his cheek.

Jack ripped his pistol off his belt, and shoved the barrel into Axton's open mouth.

Axton felt numb.

The barrel tasted metallic as it settled on his tongue, heavy and hot. His mouth was so full with the weapon he could focus on nothing else.

Axton could hardly process thought.

Was this it?

This was how he would die...

At the hands of Jack after all.

After everything he'd been through...it would still be Jack that would do him in.

And then the tears came.

A lone, solid, tear rolled down Axton's cheek without his control and dripped onto the gun lazily.

Jack seemed to enjoy the outpour of emotion from the trapped man.

"Are you afraid Axton?" Jack whispered pushing the gun in farther, his lips centimeters from Axton's face.

Axton nodded honestly, squeezing his eyes shut in defeat and shame.

"Good. You should be." Jack continued, his words lolling off his tongue slow and menacing.

Axton swallowed hard, the barrel moving as his tongue did.

Jack watched with sick intrigue.

"Suck it." Jack hissed lowly.

Axton's wet eyes flicked up to Jack's in confusion.

Jack met his confused gaze with steely, cold, eyes.

"The gun. Suck it." Jack repeated.

Axton felt sick to his stomach.

His whole body was shivering like a dog left out in the cold.

He couldn't feel his fingertips.

Everything in his body threatened to give out. His legs, his arms...his being.

But he did as he was told.

Axton extended his neck forward and took more of the weapon into his throat.

He gagged a little.

Oh please don't throw up...he thought to himself desperately.

The fear was getting the better of him.

The fear of the weapon, too much of it in his mouth.

The smell of death invading his every nerve.

It was putrid. Rotting. Dead.

So fucking dead.

More gagging.

Before he could stop it he was choking up vomit.

Jack pulled the weapon away as Axton retched onto the slick flooring.

Axton's body lurched and shivered as he lost what was left of last nights supper.

Jack looked on unamused and cold, as if he were watching an animal in the zoo. He tilted his head to the side as Axton hurled, choking and spitting.

"Oh how pathetic." Jack commented darkly, looking at Axton's shaking form.

Before Axton knew it...Jack was prying his mouth open again.

He shoved the barrel back into his mouth.

All Axton could taste was metal, and vomit.

He was crying harder now.

"I said suck." Jack snarled.

Axton looked at him with pleading eyes, wet with tears and humiliation.

He wrapped his tongue around the barrel and did his best to swallow it down again. He couldn't look, if Jack were to pull that trigger...he didn't want to see it coming.

He just wanted it to be quick.

Was that to much to ask?

A wicked smile spread across Jack's lips as Axton molested the gun with his mouth, sucking and working, making disgusting little wet noises as he did so.

"Oh that's it Axton, take it further...I know you can." Jack whispered tipping Axton's chin up and forcing more of the weapon into his mouth.

Axton choked and sputtered but took it like a good prisoner.

He just didn't want to die this way...so humiliated...so broken...

This was no way for a man to die.

Jack's grin was haunting.

He was enjoying this far too much. Nobody should enjoy this.

Torturing another poor soul like this.

But Jack seemed to get such pleasure from it.

Such joy from it.

It was sick.

"God you have a pretty mouth." Jack whispered lowly.

Axton downcast his eyes and sucked his lips around the gun barrel, trying to suppress the fear rattling through his bones.

"You know, if I pulled this trigger right now...you wouldn't feel a thing. It would be so quick Axton...I could blow your brains all over this back wall, and nobody would ever find you. You'd rot away and nobody would care kiddo." Jack whispered to him brushing Axton's hair back soothingly.

Axton felt more tears roll down his cheeks.

"Oh kiddo you're shaking. How cute." Jack hissed as he leaned in closer to Axton's quivering face.

Suddenly Jack extended his tongue and ran it up the bell of Axton's ear, his breath pouring down Axton's skin, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

Axton's eyes snapped open fearfully, shaking in their sockets as the rested on Jack.

"Why do you just keep on insisting on disobeying me? Huh commando? I saved you, clothed you, fed you, gave you a bed to sleep in...and this..._this_ is how you thank me? I'm disappointed Axton. I thought you wanted to please me." Jack huffed stepping closer to Axton.

Axton swallowed hard the gun barrel lolling in his mouth.

"Do you want to please me?" Jack hushed wiping Axton's cheek.

Axton nodded involuntarily.

He didn't want to enrage Jack any more than he already was.

All he wanted was to run. To escape.

He just wanted his freedom back.

But it was too late, he was too trapped...too beaten down.

Jack pulled the gun barrel from Axton's mouth, saliva stringing between the weapon and his abused lips.

"Let me hear you say it." Jack growled his voice low and heady.

"I want to please you Jack." Axton whispered smally.

Jack ran his fingers through Axton's short cropped hair.

"God that's good." Jack hissed.

Suddenly Jack grabbed Axton by the collar and flung him over the nearest table. Axton braced with his hands as he hit the table hard. It was covered in old blood, pieces of meat and flies. God the flies. They buzzed around Axton's eyes relentlessly.

If he'd had anything left to vomit up, he would have been losing it right about now. But there was nothing left in his stomach. He just heaved, his stomach tightening, crying out as it had nothing to bring up.

Axton coughed and leaned on his elbows, smearing them in the retched remnants on the table.

Jack was behind him.

Axton could feel his presence lurking there.

Jack placed a hand on Axton's ass and soothed it slowly.

"You know Axton...I normally like taking it, better than I like giving it. But I'm feeling generous today." Jack whispered.

Axton's lips downturned into a grimace.

What was that supposed to fucking mean?

Jack's fingers squeezed a healthy portion of Axton's muscled ass.

Jack leaned over Axton, and pushed the gun barrel into the back of Axton's skull.

Axton felt every muscle in his body tense.

"You wanna take it. I know you do." Jack hissed grabbing Axton's pants and tugging them down.

The chill licked over Axton's exposed flesh.

He closed his eyes.

Fucking shit.

The gun barrel was hard against Axton's head, pushing in harshly as Jack grinned down on the man presented to him.

Jack pushed up against Axton's rump and Axton jolted forward slightly.

He could feel Jack was hard against him.

His engorged erection pressing against his tight jeans.

He was a sick fuck.

Axton frowned.

His stomach felt like it had fallen out his ass. He felt the way he did the very first time Jack had ever forced this on him.

And here he was again.

There was the jingle of pants catches being undone. The rustle of clothing. Eagerness in Jack's movements as he freed himself.

Jack groaned out as he rutted dryly against Axton's backside, his swollen erection sliding between the commando's cheeks.

Jack spit into his free hand and rubbed his wet fingers over Axton's puckered back entrance.

Axton did not welcome the advancement. He'd taken it before...but he didn't prefer to. Jack obviously knew this. It was just like Jack to do this to him in spite.

Bastard.

Jack forced his fingers inside, moving them, flexing them, opening Axton up like an offering.

Axton hissed and groaned, clenching his teeth in preparation for what was to come. From the barrel at the back of his head, to the crazed man at his rear end, nothing about this situation seemed to be going Axton's way.

He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut as Jack spit into his hand again. Axton could hear the disgusting little wet noises as Jack slicked up his own cock, readying it for Axton.

Jack pushed his swollen head against Axton's entrance and Axton drew in a sharp breath.

He could feel Jack chuckle against him.

"I'll be real gentle sweetie." Jack snickered darkly.

"Fuck you." Axton choked out shakily.

Jack simply laughed in response.

Jack forced himself into Axton, giving little time for him to adjust. Axton cried out weakly. Jack was too big, and the spit was not enough. Jack didn't seem to care.

He pushed in farther, groaning and hissing.

Axton's body squeezed around Jack's member, protesting further intrusion.

Jack gave a final little push, and he was fully sheathed in Axton's quivering body.

Little tears clung to the corners of Axton's eyes.

It hurt.

Really fucking hurt.

Axton's nails scraped the old wood of the table leaving deep trails in response to his pain.

"Oh god pet you are fucking _tight_." Jack breathed out shakily.

He pressed the gun barrel into Axton's skull harder as he began to move.

The thrusts were slow at first.

Axton prepared for each one, hanging onto the table for dear life, crying out as Jack's hips snapped against his rear.

Jack's rhythm gained in speed, and harshness.

Jack's eyes lulled into little slits as he watched his dick slide in and out of Axton's abused body.

Axton clenched his teeth hard.

Jack applied more spit, and Axton was mentally thanking him for it.

Slowly...it wasn't as painful. It wasn't as bad. Maybe Axton was just becoming numb, to save himself from the abuse, but either way the pain was subsiding.

His cries of pain were fading into weak little moans. His death grip on the table began to loosen. But he couldn't ignore the feeling of the gun at his head. The danger that was there. He was still at the door of death. One wrong step and Jack could pull that trigger. Axton swallowed hard.

Jack was groaning and mewling on top of Axton, the fingers of his free hand digging into Axton's rump harshly.

Axton closed his eyes and breathed out softly.

Jack filled him so well...fit so well.

Axton let a little moan escape his lips.

Axton slowly let his hand wander down his body.

Jack seemed to notice the small movement from Axton.

Before Axton could reach his hand down, Jack had beat him to it.

Axton gasped loudly as Jack snaked his palm around Axton's half hard cock. Axton moaned lowly and let his eyes fall as Jack began to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Axton wanted to question the motion, the act, but it felt too good to argue with at the moment. For just a second he didn't want to figure Jack out. He didn't want to know. Didn't want to care.

Jack's hand was smooth and big, and god damn was he talented at this.

"J-Jack!" Axton moaned weakly.

He didn't mean to.

Really he didn't.

He didn't want that bastards name on his tongue, and yet in the heat of passion, it just spilled out.

Jack was a bad habit.

Axton couldn't kick him.

"Uh-uhmphff y-yeah Axton say my name baby!" Jack moaned uselessly.

"F-faster! Please Jack!" Axton begged as he thrusted into Jack's palm.

Jack moved his hand faster, stroking, twisting, pulling.

His thrusts were merciless now, hips slapping against Axton's sweat slick body.

Axton looked back over his shoulder at Jack.

Jack's eyes were full of lust and passion as they looked down on Axton.

There it was again.

That thing that had confused and drawn Axton in, in the first place.

That false passion.

That face that makes you think he cares. Those eyes that say he does...but he really doesn't. Those lips that you want to say they care, but they don't. The false idea that Jack could possibly care about another human being.

The barrel at Axton's head reminded him how truly false this all was.

Jack was as fake as the mask he wore over his face.

False emotions, false acts of love. False everything.

"A-Axton!" Jack moaned weakly.

There.

That.

The false acting that didn't sound like acting at all.

When Jack moaned Axton's name it felt real. The passion, the love, the feelings...they felt so damned real.

The sound of Axton's name on Jack's tongue was enough to make a grown man fall to his knees. And it was enough to make Axton spiral into a rough, hard, orgasm.

Axton bucked forward, fucking Jack's hand as hard and as fast as he possibly could and then he was there.

His cock jumping with every ejaculation. Cum splattering on the wooden floor beneath them shamelessly. Axton was moaning and begging, hands trying to find a place to hold, eyes squeezed shut in the ecstasy of the moment.

Jack was nearly yelling.

God he was fucking loud.

They were lucky nobody had walked in on them yet. But then again...there was a lot of screaming going on at the moment.

His hand continued to pump the remnants of orgasm from Axton's spent cock as Jack came into Axton's abused hole. Axton could feel Jack's dick pulsating as he unloaded himself within his body.

Axton groaned lowly and leaned hard against the table as Jack slumped on top of him.

The hand holding the gun was slumped between Axton's shoulder blades as Jack panted above him weakly.

The two men just laid there, panting in the pandoran heat, wilting in the aftermath of rough, disgusting sex.

Jack pulled himself from Axton's pulsating, chaffed ass and Axton hissed in protest as he did so.

Jack leaned away, shoulders slumped and tired, allowing Axton to get up.

Axton turned around slowly, getting his naked rump out of the air.

He could already tell he was going to be sore for a few days. He grimaced and pulled up his pants tiredly. His motions felt sluggish and forced.

He leaned up to a standing position and his eyes met with the barrel of Jack's gun.

Jack's arm was extended, forcing the gun right between Axton's eyes.

Axton couldn't even take a breath before Jack...pulled the trigger.

Axton closed his eyes and startled, waiting for the sound of a gunshot, the blackness to come...death to take him...but...it didn't.

Axton slowly opened his eyes, the gun barrel hadn't moved, nor had Jack.

A wicked grin was spread across Jack's playful face.

"Bang." Jack whispered peevishly.

Axton felt like he was going to pass out.

He looked at Jack stupidly.

Jack chuckled slowly and lowered the weapon.

He popped the magazine out and showed it to Axton.

"No bullets kiddo." Jack mused grinning wryly.

Axton's face must have said it all.

Jack shrugged innocently.

"What a guy can't have gun play fetishes?" Jack said smiling devilishly.

Axton saw red.

He thought he was going to die. He thought Jack was going to shoot him. All this for one of Jack's little _fetishes?_

"You...you..." Axton whispered his voice shaking with rage.

"Oh c'mon kiddo don't be mad, it wouldn't have been near as much fun if you'd known I wasn't gunna shoot you. I wanted it to feel real." Jack argued redoing his pants.

"You fucking sick bastard..." Axton growled the anger bubbling up his throat.

"Oh that's harsh, it was all in good fun kiddo, no hard feelings." Jack said rolling his eyes at Axton.

"So all of this...this was just so you could live out some sick little fetish of yours?" Axton bellowed.

"Well yeah, I mean c'mon making you kill kids? Even I'm not that mean. Just had to find something to...you know, get you riled up." Jack said in a matter-o-fact kind of way.

That was it.

Axton lost it.

He snapped.

Like a twig stepped on in the forest. He cracked.

Axton reared his fist back and punched Jack square in the jaw.


End file.
